Sonic Heroes
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: New Chapter. Eggmans ultimate weapon will soon rule of the world, right? Not if these guys have anything to say about it. Witness the return of old friends and enemies as they embark on a quest to stop Eggman. 18 heros, 6 teams, 1 grand adventure.
1. The Gathering

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter One: The Gathering

Sonic, Shadow, and the rest of their friends were observing the Soleanna Sun Festival from the side, very confused at what they were doing here in the first place. "Are you sure none of you guy remember anything?" Amy asked. "Not a clue." Sonic answered. Not far from them, Silver was finishing his explanation for why they were in this current timeline to Blaze. "And that's why were here." Silver finished. "So this 'Mephiles' guy is the reason were here? But, if you blew out that Solaris flame, then why is it we're still here?" Blaze asked. "You guess is as good as mine. If Mephiles never existed then we shouldn't even be here in this time and I shouldn't even be able to remember any of this." Silver said. "Well, as long as we're here, it might be a good idea to find allies to help." Blaze said. Silver looked down the sidewalk to see the Sonic gang and came up with an idea. "I know just the people. Follow me lead." Silver said before approaching the group.

"Hey guy! It's about time! I thought we lost you for a moment!" Silver called to the group. Sonic and the other looked at the two newcomers, very confused at how they know them. "Uh...hi. Who are you?" Sonic asked. "What? You don't remember? It's us. Silver and Blaze." Silver introduced them. "Where are we and how do you know us." Shadow asked suspiciously. "I can't tell them I'm Sonic and Amy's descendent or tell them were from the future. They might freak out." Silver thought and then came up with an idea. "We are in Soleanna, enjoying the sun festival. And the reason I know you guys is because...I'm Sonic's cousin." Silver made an excuse. "I didn't know you had a cousin, Sonic." Amy said. "Me neither." Sonic replied.

"Ok, then answer this. Why are you here?" Knuckles questioned. "Why don't we talk later? Right now, let's just watch the show." Blaze said. Elise gave the black cloaked figure a ceremonial bow before turning to the crowd. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." Elise gave the traditional speech. Elise turned around and placed the flames on the alter, which created a mantle of flame, signaling the completion of the Soleanna Sun Festival. The crowd went wild as fireworks filled the sky with their colorful beauty.

Unknown to anyone, an evil plot was unfolding in Kingdom Valley. The scene takes place in the former laboratory of Soleanna that was created by its previous ruler. Just then, the floor began to crack and burst wide open when a razor sharp claw erupted from under the surface. The claw was soon followed by the rest of the body, which was covered in shadows because it was night time. "Finally, after ten years of waiting, my transformation is finally complete. But even with this newfound strength, I am still not powerful enough to defeat those meddlesome hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Their has to be a way to draw out their true power without being destroyed." The figure said. The sound of footstep soon reached him and he quickly jumped into the shadows to hide. The newcomer appeared to be a red hedgehog that was lost. "This doesn't look like the Soleanna Sun Festival." The hedgehog said. Ok, really lost. "Wait. I remember him. He's perfect." The shrouded figure said.

* * *

---Team Hedgehog--- 

Three month had past since the whole Solaris incident (Even though no one but Silver and Mephiles remember it) and Eggman has not been seen anywhere since then. Sonic thought things were getting too boring, so he challenged Shadow to a race around the world. In a desert in Egypt, Sonic ran around a large loop and Shadow jumped off a series of rock pillars before landing on the ground. Shadow held a small lead ahead of Sonic. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Shadow mocked. "I'm just warming up!" Sonic said before running faster till he was neck-and-neck with Shadow. But floating high above the desert was Silver, who had been looking for the speedy hedgehogs ever since they passed Beijing. "All right! It's about time!" Silver exclaimed before flying down next to them. "Yo Silver! Long time, no see!" Sonic shouted. "Guys! Check this out!" Silver shouted back as he handed Shadow a small letter and began to read it.

Guess what hedgehogs? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon!

In three days, I will conquer the world! Think you can stop me?

"Sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic cheered. "What do you think we should do?" Silver asked. "Well, since Eggman was kind enough to invite us, I say we accept." Shadow said. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah, let's crack this Eggman wide open! It's party time!" Sonic shouted. With they mission set, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver set off to stop Eggman and his new invention.

* * *

---Team Rose--- 

Amy, now in her normal attire, was at the docks near the ocean, sitting on the beach chair she brought, with Kumori, who was sitting on the edge of the dock. "I still think you should have kept the suit. With all its functions you could have been invincible" Kumori said. "Kumori, we have been over this a thousand times. I just don't need it anymore." Amy said. "Your loss." Kumori said silently. Amy turned away from her rival and stared at a picture of them and their friends took during the Soleanna Sun Festival. "Oh, I wonder where Sonic is." Amy said. "Probably with Shadow." Kumori said. Just then, the wind picked up and blew the picture out of Amy's hands. "Oh no!" Amy exclaimed as the picture blew away. Kumori acted fast and jumped up to catch the picture. "Hey! Be careful with this!" Kumori shouted down to Amy. "Kumori, you can't swim!" Amy shouted. "Yeah! So what?!" Kumori shouted back. Amy only answered by pointing down to the ocean below her." Uh oh." Kumori said before she fell.

Kumori nearly hit the water until she felt something grab her by her ankle and held her in place. Kumori looked up to find that her savior was Blaze the Cat. Blaze pulled Kumori back up to the dock as Amy walked up to them. "Blaze what are you doing here?" Amy asked. "I was hoping I would find Silver here. But it looks like I was wrong." Blaze said. "Knowing him, he's probably with Sonic and Shadow somewhere." Kumori said. "Then what are we doing here?" Amy asked. "Excuse me?" Blaze questioned. "Come again?" Kumori also asked. "We aren't going to find our loves by standing around and doing nothing. Come on, girls! We're going on a hedgehog hunt!" Amy shouted as she raised her fist to add effect. Kumori and Blaze agreed with Amy and ran off to find their hedgehog boyfriends.

* * *

---Team Chaotix--- 

In the heart of Station Square, one of the many business building held one of the more popular group of detectives, Team Chaotix. Vector was leaning back in his chair, listening to the music in his headphones, while Espio was silently meditating near the door. Espio broke from his trance when a buzzing sound reached his ears. Just then, Charmy bursts into the room holding a package, shouting "It's here!" Unfortunately, Charmy was flying too fast to stop and crashed into Vector, sending the package flying into the air. Espio quickly draws a kunai from his cuff and hurled it towards the package, sticking it to the wall by its rope. "What's wrong with you, you idiot?!" Vector yelled. "It's here! It's here! We've got work!" Charmy cheered. "What!" Vector exclaimed in surprise.

Just as Charmy said, the package opened up and a small red walkie-talkie fell out. The walkie-talkie dropped and bounced off of Vectors head and landed in Espio's hands. "What is this?" Espio asked, obviously confused at who would send them a walkie-talkie. "I've heard good things about you, and require your detective services! And I can pay handsomely!" the speaker said. Espio looked at his teammates and saw their usually greedy expression. "I've got a bad feeling about this!" Espio warned them. "C'mon Espio! You know our policy! We never turn down work that pays." Vector said as he and Charmy walked out the door. "Theirs no talking to them." Espio said before he chased after them.

* * *

---Team Knuckles--- 

The next scene takes place at a mountain region close to Station Square. Just then, Knuckles burst out of the ground at the foot of one of the mountains using his shovel claws. "Man, who knew it would be so difficult to find a simple gem." Knuckles said as he held an object wrapped in a brown cloth close to his face before putting it away. "Now all I have to do is find that batgirl. Where is she anyway?" Knuckles asked himself. While he pondered this, the sound of a jet engine soon reached his ears. Knuckles looked up to see a blue and yellow fighter plane flying low to the ground. Knuckles recognized this as the Tornado III that Tails created a few months back. Knuckles also noticed that the Tornado III was not only flying low, but it was also headed for him. "Hey! Watch out!" Knuckles yelled, but his voice was not heard and was run over. Uh...Tails, I think we just ran over Knuckles." Cream said from the backseat. "Oh, guess I missed him." Tails said. "Actually, I think you hit him dead center." Cream said.

Tails landed the Tornado III and the two children ran to Knuckles, who had his face to the ground. "Knuckles, are you ok?" Tail asked. Tails received his answer when Knuckles stood up and grabbed the little fox by his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp!!" Knuckles threatened. "Is this good enough?" Cream asked as she handed him a red walkie-talkie. Knuckles released the fox and listen to what it had to say. "Listen well. Eggman has plans to take the Master Emerald." The speaker said. "What?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "It is up to you to stop him. Good luck." The speaker said. "We have to do something before Eggman takes the emerald." Tails said. "There's no way he's taking the Master Emerald while I'm still around! Are ya with me?!" Knuckles shouted. "Yeah!" Tails and Cream shouted with the guardian.

* * *

---Team Babylon--- 

Flying in the skies over Splash Canyon was a large airship that could only belong to the Babylon Rogues. Jet was sitting in his chair with Wave sitting on his lap, nuzzling him lovingly, with a pile of gold coins on his desk. "Ahh, life doesn't get any better then this. Got my team, got my Gear, got a pile of stolen gold, and the most beautiful girl in the world." Jet said as he stared at Wave in the eyes. "Oh, Jet." Wave said affectionately. The two birds closed their eyes and moved their beak closer to each other. But, once again, their moment was interrupted when a series of loud thuds could be heard out side the door. "HEY, BOSS!!!" Storm screamed like a manic as he flung the doors wide open. Storm's sudden intrusion surprised Jet and Wave and caused them to fall back in the chair. "I really need to get some locks for that door." Jet said as he and Wave got back to their feet.

Storm rushed over to the desk and started pounding away insanely. "Hey boss, you won't believe what I found!" Storm shouted. "Calm down, Storm!" Jet shouted back. Storm did as he said. "Now, what's this all about?" Jet asked. "Check this out." Storm said as he held a flyer to them. "Let me see that." Wave demanded as she grabbed it out of the albatross' hand and read it aloud. "'Looking for secret technology of the mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik. If any are found, the finder will receive a reward of $100,000.' It seems to be a want ad by G.U.N." Wave informed her teammates. "All right, no problem. We just find Eggman, steal some info, and get paid." Jet said, having his gold daydream again. "Yes, problem. We don't know where Eggman is." Wave said. "Then we'll just wing it. come on." Jet order as he walked out the door. "Right, boss." Storm said as he followed. Wave groaned that her and Jet's evening was ruined, but still followed anyway.

* * *

---Team Dark--- 

In one of Eggman's many hidden bases, Rouge dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of a steel bolted door. Rouge walked up to the door and found that it required a password to open. "Easy. M-A-R-I-A. Maria." Rouge entered the password and the door opened. "Eggman will never learn, will he?" Rouge said as she entered the hidden room. Rouge found and pod in the center of the room and walked up the control console, saying "This must be it! I've found Eggman's secret treasure!" Rouge cheered. Unknown to her, a pair of red eyes were watching. Rouge pressed a series of buttons that drained the pod and opened it up. Rouge watched the pod open with excitement, which disappeared when she saw what was inside. "Hey! Who are you!" Rouge shouted to creature inside. The creature turned out to be none other then Chaos, the god of destruction. Chaos had awoken and looked to the side when he heard a clanking sound coming from that direction.

Just then, A red, black, and silver robot with a small yellow, platform head, giant metal claws with yellow, spiked cuffs, and short legs with black metal feet jumped out from a pile of scrap. This robot was the last of Eggman's E-series robots, E-123 Omega. Omega retracted his claws and replaced them powerful machine guns. Omega fired wildly at Chaos, but the water creature jumps out of the way and brings Rouge to the ground with him. "Stay here." Chaos said for the first time ever before jumping to a nearby wall. Omega fires at Chaos, but missed when his target moved. Omega continued to shoot at Chaos, destroying the entire base with it. "All Eggman creations must be destroyed." Omega stated. "What?" Rouge questioned. Chaos stops running as Omega ran out of ammo and changed to his claws. Chaos and Omega charge at each other with their claws, ready to kill each other. The fight was halted when Rouge jumped between them and pushes them away from each other. "Hey! Hold up!" Rouge shouted.

After taking a few minute to talk, the three finally came to an understanding. "Now I get it... now I know what this is all about. You're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room." Rouge said, referring to Omega. "And you... you can't remember anything, can you?" Rouge said to Chaos. Chaos only replied with a small "Hmph." "Then let's get this settled. We can start looking for Eggman together." Rouge said as she pulled the two together and pilled their hands together. "Ah yeah, baby! This makes us a TEAM!" Rouge cheered. Unknown to any of them, a pair of blood red eyes were watching the entire thing. Through the unknown figures eyes, he looked intently at the trio before he, what looked like, scanned them. "Chaos, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega. All data...successfully copied."

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	2. The Start of an Adventure

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Two: The Start of an Adventure

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have long left Egypt behind them and were now racing across the beautiful valley known as Seaside Hill. "Are you sure this is the way to Eggman's base, Sonic?" Silver asked. "I have no clue." Sonic said surprisingly cheerful. "Then what is the point of being here in the first place." Shadow questioned, becoming very irritated by the blue blur. "Hey, chill out. I'm sure we'll get there sooner or later. Right now, let's just enjoy the sights." Sonic said. Shadow and Silver loomed over Sonic, ready to kill him in an instant. They were about to attack until three white fighter mechs dropped from the sky and landed in front of the trio. "Not these guys again." Silver complained. "You know them?" Sonic asked. "That's right, they don't remember." Silver thought. "Never mind, let's just get rid of them." Silver said. "Fine with me." Shadow said.

The mechs aimed their guns at the hedgehogs and fired, but the trio quickly jumped away to avoid them. Sonic was bouncing off the walls, literally, as the mech constantly fired at the blue blur. Sonic landed on the ground and curled up into his ball form and started spinning in place. Sonic then used his spin dash to bash through the mechs chest armor and destroyed it. Shadow was backed into the wall as the second mech moved in closer. The mech aimed its gun at Shadow and the hedgehog realized that he was trapped. The mech fired it gun and Shadow quickly raised his arms to defend himself. To his surprise, the bullet actually bounced off his power ring and hit the mech in the eye, blinding it. Shadow acted fast as he summoned a single energy arrow in his hand. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he threw the arrow. The chaos attack shot straight through the mechs head, eliminating it. Silver was faced with the last mech, but saw no problem as he was experienced with this enemy. The mech fired it guns, but Silver merely used his psychokinetic powers to catch the bullets. "I believe these belong to you." Silver said as he rebounded the bullets to completely obliterate the mech.

"I never thought I would see those things again." Silver said silently as he kicked the robots head into the nearby ocean. "Just where did those things come from anyway?" Sonic questioned. "Judging by the material they are made from and the body work, I would say that these things were made by Eggman." Shadow said as he got to his knee to inspect one of the defeated mechs. "Your right, it is Eggman. I guess Sonic kept us on the right track after all." Silver said. "Told ya." Sonic said. "But what Eggman would be doing in a place like this, I have no clue." Silver said. "Then I guess it's up to us to find out. Come on!" Shadow ordered. The trio of hedgehog ran down the hill and used a conveniently place speed boost that sent them flying to the section of the area.

The extra speed boost had sent the team flying into a beach close by with Sonic and Shadow landing on their faces in the sand. Silver was cleaver enough to use his psychokinetic powers to float himself in the air before landing on his feet. Shadow and Sonic pried their faces out of the sand, spitting out any that might have gotten into their mouths. "That's a taste that will never leave your mouth." Sonic said with a disgusted look on his face. "Quit your whining." Shadow said. "I am not whining." Sonic retorted. "Uh...guys." Silver tried to catch their attention, but it didn't work. "Yes, you are." Shadow said. "No, I'm not!" Sonic yelled. "Guys!" Silver shouted, but it still didn't work. "Are too!" Shadow shouted. "Are not!" Sonic shouted back. "GUYS!!!" Silver yelled as he grabbed his teammate's heads and turned them to face the side. The group was now staring at a small mass of white fighter mechs and a few flying mechs. "Silver, why didn't you say something?" Sonic questioned. Silver slapped his head and groaned at his teammate's ignorance.

The mechs fired all at once, forcing the heroes back to avoid the shots. Out of nowhere, a red fighter mech appears in front of the group and launches a large missile at the hedgehogs. Seeing as they had nowhere to go, Silver quickly came to only one possible way of surviving. He though he has never done it before, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to levitate not only himself, but Sonic and Shadow as well into the air. "Whoa! I had no idea you could do this, Silver!" Sonic shouted in half surprise and half excitement. "Me...neither." Silver said exhaustedly before clutching his throbbing head in pain. "What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked. "He has never used his powers three ways! The strain is becoming too much for his mind to handle! Silver, put us down quickly!" Shadow exclaimed. Silver did as he was told and floated them down to the ground. Upon reaching the ground, Silver instantly collapsed, too tired to move. "Sorry guys, but that's all I can do for now." Silver said weakly. "Don't worry. We can take care of things from here." Shadow said as he and Sonic went into their fighting positions to defend the weakened Silver.

The red mech fired another missile and Shadow quickly grabbed Silver to avoid being killed. Shadow placed silver on the wall close by. "You'll be safe here." Shadow said before he went to rejoin the battle. When Shadow came back, Sonic had already taken out a small percentage of the mechs. "There is no way I'm letting him take all the fun." Shadow said. Shadow heard the sound of gun rifles being reloaded from above and looked up. Just over his head was ten flying mechs preparing to fire. The flying mechs shot at the ebony hedgehog, but Shadow swiftly used his super speed to back up before he was hit. Shadow jumped into the air and curled into his ball form to use his homing attack to take out the mechs. Shadow uncurled and fell to the ground. But before he could even touch the ground, a missile came out of nowhere and exploded under his feet, sending him fly back ten feet. Shadow weakly got to his knees and looked up to see that his attacker was the red mech from earlier. "You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves." Shadow said before getting back to his feet. The mech once again held out its arm and used another missile. Much to the mechs surprise, Shadow made no attempt to move. Instead, the black hedgehog caught the head of the missile with his hand just inches before it reached his face. Shadow threw the missile aside and charged at the mech. Shadow reeled his fist back and smashed it through the mechs chest armor. He pulled the wires out of the mechs chest and pushed it away to let it fall lifelessly to the ground.

Sonic jumped from side to side in order to avoid the bullets that came from the mechs that surrounded him. Sonic curled into his ball form and bounced like a ball into the air to avoid another onslaught of the bullets. Sonic then took the opportunity to use his homing attack to take out another small amount of fighter mechs before uncurling and landing on the ground. The remaining mechs tried to fire their guns when Sonic had stopped moving, but the quickly found out that they had run out of ammo from all their wild shooting. While the mechs were busy trying to reload themselves, Sonic saw this as an opportunity to create a counter attack. Sonic held out his hand and release a small amount of blue chaos energy from it. Sonic concentrated the energy to take the form of a sphere. Several clicking sounds were heard from all around, which meant that the mech were finished reloading. As the mechs prepared to fire, Sonic threw the sphere on the ground and shouted "SONIC WIND!" Pressure mounted on the small sphere until it finally burst to create several blades of wind. Sonic quickly ducked to make sure he did become like the mech when they were sliced to pieces by wind blades.

Shadow joined Sonic and said "Not bad." "Should I consider that an insult or a compliment." Sonic joked. "Keep that up and you won't live to fight Eggman." Shadow said seriously. Just then, another mass of white fighter mechs fell from the sky and aimed their guns in unity. "Don't these guys ever give up?" Sonic complained. The mech readied their guns to fire, but the suddenly, all of the mechs arms were lifted and being pulled into the air. "What the?" Sonic questioned. Just then, Silver jumped in front of his teammates, holding both of his hands to the mechs. "Nice work, Silver." Sonic said. "You haven't seen anything yet." Silver said with a smirk on his face. Silver waved his hands to forcefully move the mechs bodies against their will. The mechs were forced to aim their guns at each other and then fire to blow each others heads off. "Well that was easy." Silver said. "Speak for yourself." Sonic said. "Where do we go now?" Silver asked.

Shadow ran up to the top of a nearby hill and took a quick scan of the area. Not far away was a large white palace that miraculously floated on top of the ocean up ahead. "Hey guy, check this out!" Shadow shouted to the rest of his team. Sonic and Silver quickly joined Shadow at the top of the hill and also saw the floating palace. "Wow, there's something you don't see everyday." Silver said in surprise. "I heard about that place. Its supposed to be an ancient mirage palace that appears only appears once every one hundred years." Shadow informed his team. "Wow." Silver said in amazement. While Shadow and Silver were amazed by the sight of the palace, Sonic was slowly trying to sneak away without them know. "Just where do you think you're going." Shadow said with his back still turned to the blue blur. "Uh...nowhere." Sonic replied nervously. "He's probably trying to run away because he's afraid of the water." Silver answered. "Really now?" Shadow said with an evil smirk. "Uh...bye." Sonic said quickly before trying to run away. Unfortunately, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to paralyze the poor hedgehog and Shadow grabbed him by his leg. "Let's go guys." Shadow said as they ran to the white palace, dragging Sonic's face along the ground behind them. "NOOOOO!" Sonic cried to the heavens.

Unknown to the hedgehogs, Eggman was sitting in his Eggmobile on top of a large cliff, watching Sonic and his friends falling right into his trap. "Hahaha. Those fools are falling for the bait. Hook, line, and sinker!" Eggman shouted with his usual evil laugh. "Man, that laugh can get really annoying, really fast." An irritated voice came from behind Eggman. Eggman looked back for a moment to see a red hedgehog walk right next to him. "I can see you're excited to fight those meddlesome hedgehogs." Eggman said, noticing that his new comrades hand was twitching anxiously. "I don't care for the other two. It's the blue one I want." The red hedgehog said. "Of course. Just as long as you get rid of the other two in the process." Eggman bargained. "Deal. Watch out Sonic, because when I find you..." the red hedgehog pounded his fist into a nearby boulder, which was completely shattered on contact. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

**Here is the following team and place line ups for my future chapters.**

**Seaside Hill-Team Hedgehog**

**Grand Matropolis-Team Rose**

**Casino Park-Team Babylon**

**Rail Canyon-Team Dark**

**Frog Forest-Team Knuckles**

**Hang Castle-Team Chaotix**

**Egg Fleet- all Teams**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. The Vengeful Hedgehog

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Three: The Vengeful Hedgehog

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ran across the many plains of Seaside Hill and were now currently standing in front of the stone door entrance of the white palace. Well, Shadow and Silver were standing anyway. Silver was trying to pry Sonic off a stone pillar nearby. "Come on, Sonic." Silver said as he pulled with even more force. "NO! I don't wanna!" Sonic cried like a little baby. Shadow was watching the entire thing, trying his best to hold in his laughter. "Come on, Sonic. I'm sure you can handle a little water. Besides, if worse comes to worse, Silver and I will help you." Shadow convinced him. Sonic took a minute to think about what Shadow said and decided to trust him like he always did. Sonic finally jumped off the pillar and walked up to the stone entrance with Silver.

"Ok, so how exactly are we going to get inside?" Silver asked. "Stand back." Shadow warned as he walked up to the entrance. Shadow curled up into his ball form and started spinning in place before using his spin dash on the entrance. The sound of Shadow making contact with the door was like a buzz saw cutting through wood. Eventually, Shadow got tired and uncurled to examine his progress. Even though Shadow was the strongest of the trio, his attack only left a large scratch mark on the entrance, leaving no sign of breaking through. "Well, that didn't work." Silver said. "Now what?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't know what to do next, but for some reason was looking between Sonic and Silver intently. Sonic and Silver noticed this. "Uh...What are you looking at, Shadow." Silver asked nervously. Shadow only answered by grabbing the heads of his teammates and forcing them into their ball forms. "Hey, what's big idea?!" Sonic yelled. Shadow said nothing as he walked up to the stone entrance and held the two above his head. "This is gonna hurt." Silver said before Shadow used the two as wrecking balls to break open the entrance.

As Shadow walked through the broken entrance, he let go of Sonic and Silver, who were dizzily trying to get back to their feet. After several attempts to get back up, stumbling over more times then you can count, before actually succeeding. "W-what was t-that for?" Sonic asked shakily. "Relax, just be happy were inside." Shadow said as he walked past him. Shadow examined the white palace. The walls were pure white with several ancient inscriptions and pictures marked on them. Thanks to his long studies aboard the ARK 50 years ago, Shadow was able to read the inscriptions. Many of the inscriptions described and ancient trio of guardians that defended the world from an evil silver hedgehog using the power of the miracle gem. By the look of one of the wall pictures, the miricle gem looked very similar to the Master Emerald. One of the guardians was made of fire and another was made of electricity. But the most shocking discovery was that the third guardian was, what looked to be, Chaos. It didn't make any sense to Shadow. How could Chaos and the Master Emerald be connected to this place? And who is the silver hedgehog? "Shadow! Look!" Sonic called.

Shadow looked back at Sonic to see him pointing to a pedestal on the far end of the room. On top of this pedestal was the green chaos emerald. "I got it." Silver said as he ran towards to chaos emerald. "This is too easy." Shadow said suspiciously. As Silver grabbed the chaos emerald, a missile came out of nowhere and exploded on contact with the pedestal, which sent Silver back a couple yards. When Silver was thrown back, he accidentally dropped the chaos emerald. Seeing their ally hurt, Sonic and Silver quickly rushed to Silver's side. "Silver, are you ok?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine, but what about the chaos emerald." Silver asked. The group looked over to see the chaos emerald on the ground before it was blocked off by three strange new mechs. One mech was black, another was blue, and the last one was grey. Unlike other mechs, they didn't seem to have any weapons other then razor sharp claws. "That's different. Looks like Egg-head has finally decided stepping up a little." Sonic said smiling.

Three mechs crouched down for a moment before jumping forward at blinding speed that even surprised Sonic and Shadow. The three mechs each grabbed one of the hedgehogs and jumped away to battle separately. The black mech grabbed Sonic, the grey mech grabbed Shadow, and the blue mechs grabbed Silver. The black mech threw Sonic across the room to plow Sonic into the wall. Sonic tried to get up, but the mech appeared out of nowhere and kicked Sonic straight up into the air. While Sonic was in the air, the mech charged its claws with electricity and threw them that gave them the appearance of Shadow's own chaos spear. The claws burned through Sonic's fur and flesh, which was only made worse when he fell flat on the cold, hard ground.

Shadow was smashed into the ground by the grey mech and then was grabbed by his head and had his face dragged across the floor. The grey mech picked up Shadow by his head and pushed into the wall, leaving small indent in it. the mech removed its hand from the black hedgehogs head and replaced it on his neck, attempting to suffocate him. "I...don't...think so." Shadow said gasping. Shadow body began to store red chaos energy within, which showed as his body was glowing bright red. "CHAOS BLAST!!!" Shadow shouted. The energy was released from Shadow's body and created a large explosion. Shadow had thought he had won, but was found to be wrong when the grey mech was covered by a powerful force field. "You have got to be kidding me." Shadow complained. The grey mech then expanded his force field and threw Shadow clear across the room.

Silver have no better luck then his friends as he was never given a chance to counter attack. Every time Silver would try to use his psychokinetic powers, the blue mech would always appear out of thin air and deliver a solid blow. After much battling and losing the trio of hedgehogs were throw against each other in the center of the room. The three mechs moved in closer and all had seemed hopeless for the heroes. Just then, over ten black balls fell from the ceiling and covered the mechs in pitch black smoke on contact. "What the?" Sonic questioned in surprise. The sound of metal being ripped and cut could be heard from within the smoke. After a few second, the smoke disappeared and the mech were found on the ground, totally destroyed. "Uh...what just happened?" Silver asked. Just then, the green chaos emerald was thrown into Shadow's hands and the group looked up to see who it was that gave it to them.

The rescuer appeared to be a red hedgehog that looked to be 17 years old, had two arching quills on his back, and six quills on his head that curved downwards. The newcomer wore black shoes with two white straps going across them, steel ring bracelets on his wrists, and white gloves with two different black kanji symbols on them. The right glove held the kanji symbol for strength (剛) and the left glove held the kanji symbol for heart (意). "Who are you?" Shadow asked suspiciously. "My name is Recter." The one called Recter answered. Sonic got up to his feet and walked over to Recter with his hand held out to him. "Well, thanks for the help, Recter. I'm Sonic." Sonic said. "I know." Recter said with a murderous glare. Shadow saw this and quickly jumped to Sonic. "Sonic, watch out!" Shadow called out. Sonic looked back at Shadow as Recter lifted his fist and brought it down on the blue hedgehog. Shadow was barely able to push Sonic away in time as Recter crashed his fist in the ground, creating a small crater. "What's your deal?!" Sonic shouted. "I am here to get revenge for what you did years ago, Sonic." Recter said as he moved into a fighting position. "What does he mean by revenge, Sonic?" Silver asked. "I don't know." Sonic answered honestly. "Prepare yourself, coward." Recter said.

Recter charged at the trio of hedgehogs and raised his fist before bringing it crashing down on them. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were lucky enough to jump away before becoming a part of the crater that was left from Recter's assault. Recter look to Sonic and charged at him with murderous instincts. Recter attempted to punch the living daylights out of the blue blur, but Sonic proved to be to fast as he dodged left and right. Sonic soon found himself backed it a wall with no chance of escaping. Recter was about to sent the finishing blow until he felt his arm being held back by an unknown force. It turned out that Silver was using his psychokinetic powers to hold Recter back. Silver then grabbed hold of Recter and flung him to the other side. Unfortunately, Recter quickly recovered and bounced off the wall towards Silver to land a blow to the head that knocked him out cold.

Once Recter landed on his feet, he soon found himself facing off against Shadow. "I have been watching you, studying your abilities. It seems that that you use the ancient fighting style know as Taijutsu." Shadow said. "Very clever. You're absolutely right. But that's not all that I know." Recter said with a smirk. Shadow charged at Recter and gave a low kick, knowing that Taijutsu could not be performed at a small level. But, to Shadow's surprise, Recter pushed the kick away and jabbed his fingers into both of Shadow's shoulders, pushing him away a little. Shadow prepared to attack again, but found out that he couldn't move his arms. "What the?" Shadow said in surprise. "It's called the gentle fist style. I learned it from a family in a small village. Maybe I should have told you, but I know seven different styles of martial arts. You can't win." Recter said. Shadow knew that without his arms, there was no way of beating Recter.

Sonic saw how easily defeated his friends were and thought he didn't stand a chance against Recter. Recter moved closer to Sonic and picked him up by his shoulders so that they stood at equal eye level. "After three years, I will finally be able to pay you back for what you did." Recter said as he reeled his fist back. "But what did I do to you anyway?" Sonic asked, hoping to buy enough time to create his signature technique. "You don't remember? You kidnapped my little sister!" Recter shouted with anger. "Huh?" Sonic said confused. "Maybe this might help jog your memory. My name is Recter Rose." Recter revealed his whole name. Sonic instantly recognized that name the second he heard it. "Amy." Sonic said in realization. "Exactly. You kidnapped her three years ago! I have been training everyday since then and now you'll finally pay for what you did!" Recter yelled. "But it wasn't me!" Sonic yelled. "Shut up! Time to die!" Recter yelled as he threw his fist at Sonic. Luckily, the conversation gave him enough time to gather the energy he needed. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted as he plunged his signature attack into Recter's chest, which sent him flying through the wall on the other side.

Recter was greatly weakened by the sudden attack, but refused to give in until he had finish Sonic once and for all. Recter weakly pulled himself through the hole, only to find that Shadow and Silver were healed and standing with Sonic. Recter knew that we was too weak to fight all of them and decided it was the best time to retreat. "This isn't over, Sonic." Recter said as he pulled out three black balls. Recter threw the ball at the ground to create a cover of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Recter was gone. "Who was that guy?" Silver asked. "Apparently that was Amy's older brother. He was much stronger then I expected." Shadow commented. "But what did he want with Sonic?" Silver asked. "He thinks I'm the one who kidnapped Amy three years ago." Sonic said. "Then if it wasn't you, who was it?" Shadow asked. "Metal Sonic." Sonic asked. Unknown to any of the hedgehogs, a pair of blood red eyes had been watching the entire battle as they scanned the heroes. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog. All data...successfully copied."

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	4. The Girls Big City Adventure

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Four: The Girls Big City Adventure.

Amy, Blaze, and Kumori had left the calm and peaceful shores and were now standing in the heart of the loud and busy city of Grand Metropolis. "This place is big and, by the looks of it, Eggman's mechs have total control of the city. Amy, are you sure that Sonic is here?" Blaze asked. "No doubt about it. My heart is never wrong!" Amy shouted in joy. Blaze stared at Amy for a moment before giving Kumori a look the clearly said 'is she crazy?' "Sorry, Blaze, but I have to agree with Amy. After all, she's never been wrong before." Kumori said. "All right, let's go get those hedgehogs!" Amy shouted as she walked ahead of the group. Unfortunately, Amy stepped on a strange blue walkway and was hurtled forward. A loud crash was heard when Amy was throw a pile of empty garbage cans. "Well, at least it wasn't us." Kumori said. Amy pushed herself out of the trash pile and was now covered from head to toe in trash. "AAH!!!" Amy screamed, not in embarrassment, but in furious anger.

Just then, Blaze and Kumori came down the blue walkway, but moved away to the wall as quickly as possible, fearing what Amy might do to them if she saw them. While Amy was throwing her usual temper tantrum, Blaze and Kumori were trying to find a way to activate the next walkway that had suddenly stopped working. "What do you think is wrong with it?" Blaze asked Kumori. Kumori stood on her knees to examine the nonfunctional walkway. "My guess is that the power has been cut off by a nearby power source." Kumori explained. "So where exactly are we supposed to find this power source?" Amy asked after cleaning herself off. Just then, a flying mech swooped down in front of the three and attempted to shoot them, but it was instantly crushed by Amy's hammer. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?!" Amy exclaimed as she crushed the poor mech. "Is she always like this?" Blaze asked. "Nah, sometimes she's angry." Kumori said coolly. "That'll show them." Amy said. Just then, several other flying mechs and a few white fighter mechs dropped down in front of the girls. "Finally, some excitement." Kumori said as she cracked her knuckles.

All the mechs locked their guns in unity and fired all at once. The girls quickly jumped up or to the side to avoid the bullets. While in the air, Kumori landed on top of one of the mechs and ripped its head armor off. "What do you say we go for a little joy ride?" Kumori said as she started hotwiring the mech. The mechs suddenly changed its direction and began firing on it allies. After shooting down every last flying mech, Kumori brought her fist down to crash through the mech head before jumping off as it exploded. Back on the ground, Blaze was currently jumping from mech to mech, melting their heads off with her pyrokinetic powers as she went. When Blaze landed back on her feet, she gave one headless a slight tap and watched them fall like dominoes. "That was too easy." Blaze said. Just then, a loud thud came from behind Blaze. Blaze looked up to see a giant mech looming over her. "Like I said, too easy." Blaze said. The giant mech raised its steel ball fist and brought it down on the pyro cat, but Blaze got lucky as Amy quickly pushed her away. "Don't worry, leave him to me." Amy said as she pulled out her hammer. The giant mech then threw its ball fist and Amy swung her hammer to rebound it towards the mech. The initial contact of the ball sent the mech flying and the crowd went wild. Which was strange since there was no crowd.

"Where did that come from?" Kumori asked about the imaginary crowd. "We live in a strange and unusual world. It's to be expected." Blaze said. Just then, the blue walkway had reactivated. "I guess those mechs were the ones who were holding back the power flow." Kumori said. "Well, we better hurry before we miss the boys." Blaze said as she stepped on the moving walkway. Kumori was about to join her until she felt an extra weight being placed on her back. Kumori looked behind her and saw Amy sitting on her back. "What do you think you are doing?! Get off!" Kumori yelled. "No way. After what happened last time I'm not going to do it again." Amy said stubbornly. Kumori knew there was no talking to a stubborn Amy and trudged on to the walkway.

The walkway had led Team Rose inside a large power plant that most likely powered the entire city and Eggman's mechs. They could tell it was owned by Eggman because of the many Eggman faces on the walls. "This guy is so full of himself." Kumori said, relieved to finally have Amy off her back. Blaze then caught sight of the blue chaos emerald floating in midair in the center of the room. When Blaze grabbed the chaos emerald the floor suddenly began to shake and started moving upwards. "Do you ever have the feeling you've just walked into a trap?" Amy asked her teammates. "That's because you did." A loud booming voice echoed through the plant. "Who there?" Blaze questioned. "I have been waiting for you. Especially you, Amy Rose." The voice said. "Me? Why me?" Amy asked. "Now I can take my revenge for what you and Sonic did to me three years ago." The voice said. When the floor finally stopped at the top of the plant, the three girls found themselves surrounded by three strange mechs. Unlike the mechs they have seen before, these mechs had no weapons other then their claws and were colored differently then other mechs. One mech was pink, another was purple, and the last one was black. "Why do we never get a break?" Kumori asked herself.

The three mechs suddenly jumped and knocked the three girls away from each other to fight on their own. Amy was left to face the purple mech as she drew her signature hammer. "I'm gonna turn you into scrap!" Amy proclaimed, but the mech remained unaffected by it. Amy charged at the purple mech, but the mech merely held up its claw to catch the hammer. "That isn't good." Amy commented. Then the mech raised its other claw and watched as it suddenly caught fire. The purple mech swiped its claws at Amy, but the pink hedgehog quickly ducked out of the way and watched the mech scar the steel wall. The purple mech still held Amy's hammer and set it on fire. "Oh boy." Amy said worriedly. The purple mech charged at Amy with the flaming hammer and bashed her across the head to send her through the steel wall into another room.

Kumori was left to face the pink mech, which seemed pretty fast as it nearly sliced through Kumori with its razor claws. Kumori was jumping side to side as the pink mech came closer and closer, not letting up its assault. "Ok, so this might be a bit of a problem." Kumori thought. When the pick mech tried to swing its claw downward, Kumori swiftly flipped backwards to land on the wall. Kumori pushed as much of her strength to her legs and bounced off towards the pink mech. "Gotcha now!" Kumori exclaimed. The pink mech had its claw stuck in the ground from its last attack and looked up to see Kumori headed right for it. The pink mech then suddenly held a metal pole that oddly changed into a metal hammer. "That's bad." Kumori commented. The pink mech reeled the hammer back and then swung at Kumori, delivering a direct blow to her abdomen. The blow flung the black hedgehog straight through the same hole that Amy was thrown through.

Blaze was finally left to fight the black mech, which made no move to attack. The black just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Blaze stared at the black mech, wondering what it was planning. "This is strange. Usually Eggman's mechs just attack without hesitation. But this...this one looks like its...waiting. I better be careful." Blaze thought. Blaze ignited her hands with her pyrokinetic powers and charged at the black mech. The black mech finally moved into a fighting position as Blaze came closer. The mech threw a punch, but Blaze swiftly jumped over and clawed the mech in the back. But when Blaze touched the ground, the black mech quickly turned around and sent a sharp kick into Blaze's back. Blaze was tossed across the room, but the black mech appeared out of nowhere and delivered a strong punch to Blaze's stomach. The initial attack sent Blaze flying across the wall and through the same hole that Amy and Kumori were flung through.

Amy, Kumori, and Blaze were lying on the ground before slowly getting back to their feet, stumbling over a few seconds before. Amy and Kumori were having even more difficulty then usual because the atmosphere in the room was blazing hot. Of course Blaze, who wasn't affected by the intense heat, looked around the room for the source of the unusual heat. Blaze looked over the guard rail to see a large vat of molten lava just a few yards below them. "I can't go on." Amy said as she collapsed from the heat. "I'm finished." Kumori said, who also collapsed from the heat. Blaze ran to her teammate's side and picked them up quickly just as the three mechs came crashing through the steel wall. Blaze backed up to the guard rail, realizing that she was now trapped. "There has got to be a way out." Blaze said. The three mechs charged, but Blaze acted quickly by jumping over the guard rail.

The three mechs looked over the guard rail to watch the three girls fall to their deaths, but they weren't falling at all. In fact, Amy, Kumori and Blaze had completely disappeared. The three mechs scanned the area until they felt the steel platform under them began to melt away. It had become clear that Blaze had safely landed on a platform before them and was now melting the one the mechs were standing on using her pyrokinetic powers. Finally, the platform gave way and the mechs dropped down into the vat of lava. "That should take care of them." Blaze said proudly as she picked up her teammates to drag them off to safety. Unfortunately, when the mechs fell into the lava, their bodies exploded to create an eruption in the lava. Blaze was planning to run away as fast as she could, but then came up with another idea. "I just hope this works." Blaze thought. Blaze grabbed her friends tightly to make sure they were secure before jumping off the platform into the lava eruption. Blaze acted fast by cover her feet in flames with her pyrokinetic powers and stepped on the lava to ride it up to the top.

The lava eruption crashed through the top of the power plant, sending Blaze, Amy, and Kumori flying halfway across the city. There was good and bad parts during their flight. The good part was that their landing was softened. The bad part was that they landed in a dumpster filled with...trust me, you don't want to know. "Ugh, not again." Amy complained, having being covered from head to toe in garbage...again. "I didn't think this day could get away worse." Kumori said, who was also covered in garbage. "After all this, we still haven't found any clues on where the guys are." Blaze said as she removed a banana peel from the top of her head. "That Recter sure was something else." A familiar voice came from down the alley. The girls then saw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver pass by. "Who ever he was, he was the second strongest opponent I've ever faced." Silver said, not wanting to mention his archenemy, Mephiles. "It would be best to keep a watchful eye out for him." Shadow said. "Finally, we found them. Let's go." Amy said as the trio of girl jumped out of the dumpster to chase after their true love ones.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Hedgehog vs. Team Rose. Please, read and review.**


	5. Team Hedgehog vs Team Rose

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Five: Team Hedgehog vs. Team Rose

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were walking peacefully through the city until. "Gotcha now, my darling Sonic!" A familiar female voice came from behind. "Please don't be who I think it is." Sonic prayed to God. The trio of hedgehogs turned around to see Amy, Kumori, and Blaze standing only a few feet from them. "You are no help at all." Sonic said to God. "You can't expect me to do everything." God replied. "Ok, what's going on? Why are you girls here?" Shadow questioned. "Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me." Amy said. "Marriage? No way! Not gonna happen!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm sure I can change your mind." Amy smirked as she pulled out her signature Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic began to sweat at the sight of her hammer. "Uh...maybe we can work something out?" Sonic tried to bargain. "Nope. Were getting married and that's that." Amy said as she charged at Sonic with her hammer held high. Sonic jumped back as Amy brought her hammer down on him. Sonic instantly started to run away, but Amy was still able to keep up.

"Looks like they will be needing marriage counseling." Shadow joked as he watched Amy chase Sonic all around the city. Shadow then heard a large object falling from the sky and looked up to see a massive steel crate. Shadow swiftly moves to the side before the crate was able to hit him. "Where did that come from?" Shadow questioned. Shadow then narrowly dodged a metal pole that was aimed at his head and looked over to see who it was that was throw these objects at him. It was Kumori and she looked really angry. "Uh...is there a problem?" Shadow questioned Kumori's anger. "Do you know what today is?" Kumori asked, trying to suppress her anger. Shadow had no clue what she was talking about, so Kumori reminded him. "Today was the day you were supposed to take me on a date!!!" Kumori yelled with great anger. Shadow was stumped at Kumori's meaning until he remembered his promise last week.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

Shadow peacefully lying under the shade of a lone tree, watching the clouds as they passed by. Since Eggman had not attack since the whole Babylon Garden incident, Shadow took his time to enjoy the temporary peace. But Shadow wasn't alone. Earlier, Kumori came to join him. "You know, Shadow. Since we have nothing better to do maybe we could do something together." Kumori said. "Like a date?" Shadow was not easily convinced. "Come on, Eggman hasn't attacked in months. I promise this is only a one time thing." Kumori said. "Alright, fine. We'll go on a date next week." Shadow said. Kumori jumped for joy at Shadow's answer and gave him a bone breaking hug. "What have I gotten myself into?" Shadow asked himself.

---

* * *

"Oh boy." Shadow said, starting to panic. Kumori then picked up another large steel crate in a rage of blind fury and threw it at her male counter part. Shadow quickly jumped to the side to dodge then steel crate. Just then, Kumori tackled Shadow to the ground and they both fought for dominance. Silver shook his head at his friend's antics. "They never learn, do they?" Silver said. Blaze then walks over to stand next to him. "Do you think we should help them?" Silver asked. "Nah. Besides, you have your own problems to handle." Blaze said. "Like what?" Silver asked. "Like me." Blaze answered. "Huh?" Silver questioned before getting kicked to a nearby wall. "YOU HIT ME!" Silver shouted in shock. "I'm not going to let them have all the fun." Blaze said as she moved into a fighting position. "Ok, but just because I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Silver said as he got back to his feet. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Blaze said.

Sonic was jumping off the walls of various building in order to avoid a painful session with Amy's hammer. "Just give it up, Sonic. This time your mine." Amy said dreamily. "Forget it, Amy. There is no way I'm marrying you." Sonic said sternly. Amy then winds up her hammer and Sonic thought enough was enough. Sonic jumped into the air and curled up into his ball form to use his homing attack. Sonic wasn't actually aiming for Amy herself, but instead, hit Amy on her wrists to force the hammer out of her hands. Sonic knew that without her hammer, Amy had no way of fighting. "Looks like its over, Ames." Sonic said proudly. Don't be too sure." Amy said with a smirk, which confused Sonic. Then, to Sonic's surprise, Amy curled up into her ball form and started spinning in place. Amy then used her own spin dash, but Sonic quickly jumped out of the way. "Since when can Amy do that? I better stay on my toes." Sonic told himself.

Shadow and Kumori were tumbling on the street, neither letting up anytime. Kumori, in her anger, jumped off of Shadow and kicked towards his head. Unfortunately for her, Shadow caught her foot and flung her across the street and into an empty telephone booth. Shadow got back to his feet as Kumori walked out of the phone booth. Kumori then pried the telephone booth out of the ground and lifted it over her head. "I had no idea she was that strong when she's angry." Shadow said, obviously impressed by Kumori's strength. Kumori flung the telephone booth at Shadow, who made no effort to move. Just then, three yellow arrows of energy formed around him as he called out "CHAOS SPEAR!" The chaos spear left Shadow's side and hurtled towards the booth to destroy it. "I can tell, this is far from over." Shadow said as he and Kumori were locked in a staredown.

Silver used his psychokinetic powers to levitate himself three feet off the ground while Blaze ignited her hands and feet with her pyrokinetic powers. "You know, I just realized something. For the seven year we have been friends, we have never actually tested each others abilities." Silver said. "Well, there's always a first time for everything." Blaze said. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift a number of nearby objects and hurtled them towards Blaze. Blaze mostly kicked or punched the objects away, but when the big objects, like crates, came, Blaze used her flaming hands to claw through them. Blaze jumped into the air and started twirling around to create a tornado of fire that headed for Silver. Silver acted fast by using his psychokinetic powers to create a force field. The force field stopped Blaze's attack and pushed her back a few feet. "Not bad." Blaze complimented. "Same to you." Silver returned the compliment. "Don't get too relaxed. This fight isn't over yet." Blaze said.

Back in the area Sonic and Amy were fighting; a blue blur and a pink blur were clashing and bouncing off each other in the air. It was Sonic and Amy, in their ball forms, using their homing attack to bounce off the buildings and rebound themselves. After one last homing attack, Sonic and Amy uncurled to land back on the ground. "Sonic, make this easy on yourself and give up." Amy said. "No way! That's never gonna happen!" Sonic exclaimed. Realizing that she couldn't beat him in speed, Amy decided to pull out her secret weapon. Amy fell to her knees and started crying her eyes, causing Sonic to panic. "Why I am never good enough?! Why do you hate me, Sonic?!" Amy cried. "I-I don't hate you, Amy." Sonic stuttered as he ran to her side. "Then you'll go out on a date with me?" Amy slowly calmed down. "S-sure." Sonic said uneasily. "YAY!" Amy screamed as she brought Sonic into a bone breaking hug. "Some other time. See ya." Sonic said before breaking out of the hug and ran away.

Shadow and Silver were busy fighting off Kumori and Blaze until Sonic ran past them at a blinding speed. While Kumori was distracted by Sonic's escape, Shadow took the opportunity to release on of his power rings and clutch it in his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow called out his signature technique and vanished into thin air. "You get back here, Shadow! SHADOW!!" Kumori yelled to the sky. Seeing that his teammates were retreating, Silver decided that it was time for him to leave as well. "Sorry, but I have to go catch my teammates." Silver told Blaze. "I understand." Blaze said. Blaze gave Silver a small kiss before watching him fly away to chase after Sonic and Shadow. "Wow, you sure are lucky, Blaze." Amy said as she join her friends. "I wish Shadow would act more like Silver." Kumori said. Blaze smiled proudly at the compliments she was receiving. Unknown to any of them, a shrouded figure was watching the battle from the top of the former power plant. The figure then scanned Team Rose with its blood red eyes. "Amy Rose, Kumori the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat. All data...successfully copied.

* * *

**Winners: Team Rose.**

**Next Chapter: Team Dark vs. Team Babylon. Please, read and review.**


	6. Team Dark vs Team Babylon

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Six: Team Dark vs. Team Babylon

Rouge had left Eggman's base way behind and was now currently flying over the high towers in Grand Metropolis. "Wow, Eggman has really gone all out. The entire city is swarming in mechs. Are you sure you guys will make it ok?" Rouge asked her comrades over the communicator. "I have no problems here. The sewer is complete clear of obstacles." Chaos said over the communicator. "Ok...eww." Rouge shuddered. "Primary enemies have been eliminated. Moving to current rendezvous point." Omega stated over the communicator. "Right. I'll see you guys there." Rouge said as she cut off her communicator. Rouge continued to fly high above the city until she swooped down to land at one of the city plazas. Just as she landed, a puddle of water escaped from a sewer drain and reformed into Chaos.

"It about time you got here." Chaos said. "Just be glad I'm here anyway." Rouge said. "I'm not." Chaos said as he turned away from her. Rouge got anger and raised her fist to beat it across Chaos' head. "You! Why I oughta!" Chaos shouted as he raised his claws to her. The two were ready to kill each other until a series of gunshots passed between them. Chaos and Rouge looked to the side to see Omega as he change from his guns to his claws. "So did you guys find anything?" Rouge asked them. "Well, I captured a mech earlier and was about to gather information from it until _someone_ came up and destroyed it." Chaos said as he looked towards Omega. "All Eggman creations must be destroyed." Omega stated. Chaos slapped himself in the head. Just then, Rouge's highly sensitive ears picked an unusual conversation from the other side of the plaza. "...And the treasure's ours." "Hey, someone else is trying to take my treasure. We have to stop them." Rouge said. "Why?" Chao questioned. "Because I said so!" Rouge Exclaimed as she dragged the two to the source of the voice she heard.

Jet, Wave, and Storm were walking around the plaza, minding their own business, until. "Hey, who are those creeps over there." A voice could barely be heard from behind. Jet instantly stopped at the sound of the voice. "What's wrong, boss?" Storm asked. "And you are?" Jet asked as he turned around to face Chaos, Rouge, and Omega. "Just what do you think you are doing here?" Rouge questioned. "Who's the broad?" Storm asked, receiving a slap in the back of the head from Wave. "You guys don't fool me! I know your after Eggman's treasure! Better say out of my way!" Rouge shouted. "Did she say treasure?" Strom asked his teammates. "She did say treasure." Wave answered. "Huddle." Jet ordered for the trio of birds huddled together. "Did you hear that? Eggman has treasure." Storm said excitingly. "Looks like the doctor has been holding out on us." Wave said. "This is perfect. Not only will we get paid, but we'll also get some free loot." Jet said greedily.

While the birds were locked in their conversation, it had become obvious to Team Dark that they had no idea about the treasure until now "Way to go, big mouth." Chaos said sarcastically. "Hey, I heard them talking about treasure and I thought they were after my treasure." Rouge said. "Whatever. So, who are these nitwits anyway?" Chaos asked. "Data files show that they are the Babylon Rogues." Omega informed them. "Oh, no. Not them." Rouge complained. "What? Who are they?" Chaos asked. "The Babylon Rogues are a gang of world famous thieves." Rouge informed him. "Then it looks like you four have something in common." Chaos said. "Hey! I'm treasure hunter." Rouge stated. "Then why are you trying to stealing treasure?" Chaos questioned. Rouge was about to make a comeback until Team Babylon addressed them. "Hey! Since you seem to think that Eggman has hidden treasure, what do you say we work together and split the profit, 50-50?" Jet bargained. "Forget it. The treasure's all mine." Rouge said. "Alright then, we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Jet said as he pulled out his fans. "Prepare yourselves." Chaos warned his teammates. Things were about to get messy.

Jet rushed forward ahead of his team while Chaos charged at him. Chaos lifted his claws and brought them down on Jet, but the emerald bird blocked the attack with the metal of his fans. "You quite strong." Chaos complimented. You're not bad yourself." Jet returned the compliment as he pushed away from the water god. Jet then waved his fans to form a miniature tornado that suck Chaos clear up. "Hope you enjoy your trip." Jet mocked. In the midst of the tornado, Chaos reverted to his water form and splashed out of the tornado's mouth. Once in the air, Chaos reverted back to his solid form and dived at Jet. Since the sun was blinding Jet, he couldn't see where Chaos was coming from. He just stood their like a sitting duck until he noticed the gold ring on his finger. "Shahra's ring! That's it!" Jet exclaimed as he held the ring in the air. Chaos was only inches from Jet and prepared to cut him open until. "TIME BREAK!" Jet shouted and vanished just as Chaos brought his claw down. "What? Where'd he go?" Chaos asked as he searched the area for the emerald bird. "Looking for me?" a voice came from behind Chaos. Chaos looked back, only to be hit in the face by a feathered fan. Chaos was thrown into a pile of garbage cans and stared angrily at Jet. "You are so dead!" Chaos exclaimed.

Wave and Rouge circled around each other, locked in a traditional staredown. "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and give up now, bat-brain." Wave mocked. "Not a chance." Rouge replied. "Have it your way then." Wave said as she pulled out her huge wrench. "Just what I need, another Amy." Rouge said sarcastically. Wave charged at Rouge and swung her wrench downwards on her, but the white bat quickly took flight to avoid the attack. "My turn!" Rouge stated. Rouge dived downwards towards Wave, spinning at a rapid pace. "SCREW KICK!" Rouge called out her signature technique. Wave noticed that Rouge was moving too fast for her to dodge, which let only one option for her. Wave reeled her wrench back, closed her eyes, swung her wrench, and prayed to god that she didn't miss. Lucky for her, she didn't. Just as Rouge's foot was a few feet away, the wrench came from nowhere and bounced the attack away. "Ok, so this is going to be a little difficult then I thought." Rouge said.

Storm was facing off against Omega, which really seemed unfair...to Omega. "I'm gonna turn you into a pile of scrape metal!" Storm proclaimed. Omega seemed to be unaffected by Storm's threat. "Access to data files has deemed Storm the Albatross not a threat to primary mission." Omega stated. "Not a threat! I'll show you who not a threat!" Storm shouted as the charged at the robot with his fists held high. Omega had no effort to avoid the attack, but instead, held his arm out and opened the sides to reveal a series of missiles. Storm stopped in his tracks at the sight of the missiles and said "uh oh." Omega unleashed a barrage of missile, which Storm quickly jumped behind a pile of steel crates to avoid. Omega slowly walked over to the pile of crates and flung them away to reveal that Storm was no longer there. The next second, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around Omega's head in an attempted headlock. "Gotcha now." Storm said. Omega completely turned his head around to face Storm. Omega then reversed his arms to grab Storm from behind. He then flung Storm over his head and onto the ground. Storm then punches Omega in the face (if he has one) before getting back to his feet. "Alright, get ready for round 2." Storm said.

"TIME BREAK!" Jet shouted as time froze once again. Chaos was frozen right in front of him and Jet took the opportunity to deliver a mighty kick to the back of Chaos' head. Chaos slowly picked himself up off the ground, very weak from Jet using his time break over and over again. "Listen, why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up." Jet said. "Never, especially not when I'm about to win." Chaos said. "Huh?" Jet questioned. Chaos pointing down with one of his claws, indicating that he wanted Jet to look down. The instant Jet looked down, he found a strong fist of water uppercut him in the beak. While Jet was still in midair, Chaos extended him arm and expanded his claw to wrap around Jet's body. "Going down." Chaos said as he forced Jet down into the ground, creating a small crater in the ground.

Wave and Storm quickly noticed Jet's injury and left their fights to help him. "Boss!" Storm yelled as he fell to Jet's side with Wave. "Jet, are you ok?" Wave asked in concern as she lifted his head into her arms. Jet slowly tried to lift himself back as he said "I'm fine. I just gotta-ahh!" Jet fell back down, holding his shoulder. It had seemed that the attack had injured his shoulder blade, meaning he couldn't fight anymore. "We have to get him out of here. Storm, help him!" Wave ordered. Storm picked up the small bird in his hands and started to run away behind Wave. "Looks like we have some competition." Chaos said. "There is no way those bird brains are gonna steal my treasure." Rouge stated. "First, we must locate Eggman." Omega stated. "Then I suggest we get moving." Chaos said as he started to walk away with the rest of his team. Unknown to the two teams, a familiar red hedgehog was watching them before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Winners: Team Dark**

**Next Chapter: Team Knuckles vs. Team Chaotix. Please, read and review.**


	7. Team Knuckles vs Team Chaotix

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seven: Team Knuckles vs. Team Chaotix

Espio was wandering aimlessly around the huge city of Grand Metropolis, searching for Vector, who was searching for Charmy, who had ran off...again. Originally, they were assigned to set free all the captured Chao in the city by their employer and they have so far, but now Charmy was running off to who knows where. "Why do I even work with those guys? Espio asked himself. "As usual, Charmy has run off and Vector is out chasing him. He doesn't really act like much of a leader. Unless I take charge, nothing ever gets done right." Espio said to himself. Just then, a familiar, annoying buzz sound reached his ears and knew that it could only be one person. "Charmy." Espio said. Just as he said, Charmy flew by, bring chased behind by Vector. "Get back here so I can kill ya!" Vector demanded. "No!" Charmy yelled. Espio knew this would go on forever unless he did something about. Espio formed a hand sign and the next minute, he was invisible.

Charmy was still flying away from the enraged Vector, laughing at his expression, until he felt himself hit something solid. Charmy jumped back for a moment to see that nothing was there. "What the?" Charmy questioned. Just then, Charmy felt himself being lifted into the air by his wings. Just as Charmy was about to ask what was going on, Espio decided to make himself visible to the hyperactive bee. "Hey! Let me down, Espio!" Charmy demanded, but was unheard. "Good work, Espio. Now I can pound the little runt." Vector said as he tried to reach for Charmy, but Espio pulled him away from the large crocodile's reach. "Hold on. I think it would be a good idea to find out what he's found first." Espio suggested. "That idiot doesn't know anything." Vector said. "I do too! And you won't believe who I found." Charmy said. "Who?" Espio asked. "Knuckles!" Charmy cheered. "Knuckles? I haven't seen him since I join the team." Espio said. "Hey! Maybe we could convince him to join the team again." Vector thought out loud. "I don't think that would be a..." Espio tried to say, but they weren't listening. "Yeah! Let's go!" Charmy cheered and flew off behind Vector. "I need a new team." Espio said to himself before chasing after his teammates.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream were wandering around the city, trying their best to avoid the mechs that infested the city. Well, Tails and Cream were anyway. Knuckles thought it was pointless to hide and just bash the mechs into scrape. Knuckles was currently destroying a group of white fighter mechs until there were only two left. "Come on, show me what you got!" Knuckles exclaimed. The mechs lifted their guns and shot at the guardian echidna. Knuckles raised his shovel claws to act as a shield to block the bullets before charging at the two. Knuckles constantly blocked all the shots with his shovel claws until he was up close and personal with the mechs. Knuckles gave a strong uppercut to one of the mechs, knocking its head clean off, and bounced off the remains to plow through the second mechs chest armor to destroy it. "That takes care of them. You guys can come out now!" Knuckles called as Tails and Cream walked out into the open. "You know, it would be a lot easier to find Eggman if you weren't making such a ruckus." Tails said. "Whatever." Knuckles shrugged it off. "Well, well, if it isn't our old pal Knuckles." A familiar voice could be heard coming from the side.

Knuckles, Tails and Cream looked over to the source of the voice to find Vector, Espio, and Charmy, Team Chaotix. "Oh great, these guys again." Knuckles groaned. "Hey is that anyway to treat old pals?" Vector questioned. "After all, we used to work together. Hey, ever consider joining up again?" Vector asked. "Forget it. I left the team a long time ago. I have my own team now." Knuckles said. "Knuckles, what are you guys talking about?" Cream asked. "A couple years back, I used to be a part of Team Chaotix." Knuckles informed his team. "He was a better leader then Vector." "HEY!" "And it was truly a shame that he left." Espio said. "Get over it, you guys. My answer is, and always will be, no." Knuckles said. "Told you, Vector." Espio said. Espio's attention was quickly drawn to the chao that floated above Cream's head. "Vector, look!" Espio said as he pointed to Cheese. "I see it. Excuse me little girl, but we're going to need to take that chao off you hands." Vector said. "No! You can't have him!" Cream exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Cheese to hide him. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Espio said. "Just the way I like it." Knuckles said.

Knuckles charged in head first, ready to attack Espio. Espio was about to counter until Vector pushed him aside. "Step aside, Espio. Let me show you how a real leader does things." Vector said. "Oh, this should be good." Espio said as he pulled a bucket of popcorn from out of nowhere. Vector charged at Knuckles and opened his big mouth wide open. He then snapped it closed when Knuckles was underneath him and trapped him in his mouth. "Ok, this is just sick and wrong." Knuckles said from inside Vector's mouth. Knuckles then pounded the inside of Vector's mouth with his namesakes until Vector finally spit him out. "That was totally not fair." Vector said while mending his aching snout. "All's fair in love and battles." Knuckles said.

Espio was sitting to the side, watching Knuckles beat the hell out of Vector while eating his popcorn. But as he watched, he failed to notice a small golden ring fly in the popcorn. Unconsciously, Espio picked up the ring and placed it in his mouth, but spit it back out when he felt it. "What in the world" Espio questioned. Just then, the golden ring exploded in his face, turning his body as black as coal. "What was that?" Espio said as he returned his skin to its normal color. Espio looked to the side to see Tails holding a hand full of explosive rings. "Like that? Well, there's plenty more where that came from." Tails said as he threw the rings at the chameleon. Espio acted quickly by pulling out several kunai from his cuffs and threw them towards the ring. The rings exploded on contact and Espio took the opportunity to perform a single hand sign and become invisible. Tails was holding a handful of explosive rings, waiting for the smoke to clear. But when the smoke did clear, Espio was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where'd he go?" Tails questioned. Just then, Tails felt something wrap around his leg and tried to look down, but looked up instead. Tails found himself hanging from a common rope trap as Espio reappeared. "This should keep you from causing any more trouble." Espio said as he looked over to see how his teammates were doing.

Espio saw that Vector was still getting his butt handed to him while Charmy was...playing tag? Espio couldn't believe it. Charmy was playing tag with the enemy, Cream, and the target, Cheese. "It's a wonder how I have been able to stay sane for so long." Espio said. Espio knew that he had to end this quick in order to complete their mission. Espio reached into his cuffs and pulled out three black balls from inside. Knuckles was pounding away at Vector like there was no tomorrow when suddenly, three black balls landed in front of him and exploded in a cloud of black smoke. A few punches and groans could be heard from inside until the smoke cleared. Knuckles was bound by rope and gagged by tape on the floor with Espio standing in front of him.

Espio walked up to Cream and tried to take Cheese away, but Cream wouldn't let go. "Listen child, we need to take this chao to a proper place where it won't be harmed." Espio as he gave another forceful pull, but Cream still wouldn't let go. "No, please, you can't take Cheese away!" Cream cried, causing Espio to panic. Espio heard another cry and looked over to see Charmy crying. "Why are you crying, Charmy?" Espio asked. "I don't know!" Charmy cried. Espio sweat dropped at the sight, but quickly shrugged it off. He looked back at Cream, who was giving him the puppy eyes while still crying. "Please don't take him away." Cream pleaded once more. No one, not even the strict and serious Espio, could resist the adorable puppy eyes. "Fine." Espio said as he let go. "Thank you." said Cream, who instantly stopped crying. "She set me up." Espio thought. Come on, Charmy. Time to go." Espio said. "Right!" Charmy exclaimed. Espio dragged Vector by his tail and began to walk away with Charmy. "Bye-bye." Cream waved good bye and started to as leave well. As she left, Cream couldn't help feeling that she was forgetting something. "Somebody, anybody, help!" Tails shouted while Knuckles flopped around on the ground.

* * *

**Winners: Team Chaotix**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Feeling Lucky?

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eight: Feeling Lucky?

After their painful and humiliating defeat at the hands of Team Dark, Jet, Storm, and Wave escaped the dangerous Grand Metropolis and were currently hiding in the Casino Amusement Park. Storm was guarding a lone alleyway, keeping watch for anyone who might attack, while Wave was nursing a wounded Jet. Chaos' last attack not only broke his shoulder blade, but his entire left arm was shattered. Jet had finally woke up, more confused then he normally was. "Ugh. Did anyone get the license off that truck?" Jet babbled. "Well, look who's up. It's about time." Wave said. "Wave, what happened? Where are we?" Jet asked as he started to get up, but Wave kept him down. "Don't move. You're still hurt. Your arm was completely broken and we had to escape to this amusement park." Wave explained the recent events. "Well then, we should get moving." Jet said as he began to get back to his feet. "But Jet, you're still hurt!" Wave protested. "I'm fine, Wave. Trust me." Jet gave a reassuring smile before walking out of the alley. "I just know I am going to regret this." Wave said to herself before following Jet.

As Jet walked out, Storm quickly took notice of his recovery. "Boss, you're ok! I'm so happy!" Storm cried as he wrapped Jet into a bone breaking hug. Jet felt lightheaded as all the oxygen in his body began to leave him. Luckily, Wave showed up just in time to whack Storm over the head with her huge wrench, forcing him to release Jet. "Hey! What was that for?!" Storm yelled. "You idiot! Jet is still hurt and you were just making it worse!" Wave yelled back. "How was I supposed to know?!" Storm Yelled. "By just looking at him!" Wave yelled back. As usual, Wave and Storm were shouting their heads off, irritating Jet. "SHUT UP!!!" Jet screamed, which was enough to stop the two from continuing. "Listen, we need to hurry up and find our way to Eggman' before those freaks get to the treasure before us." Jet said. "But where are we supposed to go?" Storm asked. "Well, Wave?" Jet asked. "It would be a good idea if we got out of this place first. Then we can look for Eggman." Wave said. "Alright, let's get out of here. The sooner, the better." Jet said as he started to walk away with his team following from behind.

While searching for a way out, Jet learned why this place was called Casino Park. The entire place was built like a casino with Slot machine buildings, roulette floors and other things that you would see at a casino. "Whoa, look at this place." Storm said in amazement. "It's no wonder how this place got its name." Wave said. "Hey, what do you guys say we hit the place? I'm feeling lucky." Jet said. "Jet, every time you feel lucky, we are the one that have to pay this price." Wave said sternly. "Ah, come, Wave. Lighten up." Jet said. "Jet, as your second-in-command and girlfriend, I said no." Wave said sternly. "Ahh, why do you always have to spoil our fun?" Jet complained. "I think we might have the chance, boss." Storm said. "How's that?" Wave asked. "Because it looks like we'll have to use the machines to get across." Storm said. As Jet and Wave looked out, they found that Storm was right. "I never thought I would say this, but Storm is right." Wave said. "It was bound to happen eventually." Storm said. "Alright, let the fun begin!" Jet cheered as he ran off with Storm and Wave trailing behind.

Team Babylon ran through the amusement park until they found themselves stopping right in front of a small cannon in front of a large pinball table. "Whoa, this place has everything!" Jet exclaimed. Wave ignored Jet's exclamation to inspect the cannon and figure out a way through. "Hmm, it looks like we'll have to use this cannon and act as pinball to get through this mess." Wave explained. "So who's going first?" Storm asked. Storm felt really nervous as Jet and Wave looked at him with menacing smiles on their faces. Jet and Wave forcefully grabbed Storm and stuffed him inside the cannon, which was amazing considering the size of the cannon. "Ready, Strom?" Jet asked. "No!" Storm shouted. "Too bad. Fire one!" Jet yelled as he pulled the cord that shot Storm out. "You're next, Wave." Jet said. "I don't think so." Wave said as she picked up Jet and stuffed him inside the cannon. "HEY!!!" Jet yelled. "Fire two!" Wave yelled as she pulled the cord that shot jet out.

When Jet and Storm landed on the pinball table, the two birds were forced into ball forms similar to the ones the four hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Kumori, use. "How do you work this crazy thing?!" Jet yelled as he started to roll down the table. Back near the cannon, Wave had discovered a small control panel on the side wall. Wave pressed a button that activated a hologram of the pinball table. "This must be the master controls to the table." Wave guessed. It was then that Wave saw that Jet was headed to bottom of the hologram. Wave knew that if he fell off, he would die. "I should have let Storm do this. He's the game expert." Wave said. As Jet nearly reached the bottom, Wave pressed a button that activated the flippers. The flippers on the pinball table activated and hit Jet towards the top. Luckily enough, a flipper close to the top hit Storm and flung him up to the next area. Jet bounced off the bumpers at random before falling back down. Wave waited for a moment before delivering another blow with the flippers. The angle of the blow flung Jet high enough to pass the bumpers and over to the next area. "NEW HIGHSCORE!" the machine said. "Oh yeah, I am good." Wave gloated.

Jet and Storm were recovering for their experience as they tried to get back to their feet, stumbling over before actually succeeding. Just then, Wave appeared out of nowhere, riding the Tsunami before landing in front of the two. "Whoa! Hold on! How come you didn't have to go through all that?!" Jet questioned. "Because unlike you two, I remembered to bring my Gear." Wave boasted. "Why didn't you tell us?" Storm asked. "You never asked." Wave joked. "I hate you." Jet said lowly. "I love you too, Jet." Wave said before grabbing his beak and proceeded to kiss him. "Oh, gross!" Storm exclaimed while shielding his eyes. Unfortunately, their little moment did not last long. For seemingly out of nowhere, three powerful kick hit the Babylon Rogues in the back and sent them fly five feet away. The bird trio got back to their feet and turned around to face their attackers. Standing only a few feet away were three standard mechs with nothing but razor sharp claws. A green mech, a purple mech, and a grey mech. "Leave it to Eggman to build things like these." Wave said.

The three mechs suddenly jumped and pulled the trio away fro each other to fight alone. Jet was pulled away by the purple mech before being thrown to the side. Jet was lucky enough to land on his arm to break the fall, but unfortunately, it was his left arm. "AHH!" Jet screamed as he clutched his shattered arm. The purple mech walked up to Jet and pulled out what looked to be a mechanical wrench. The purple mech raised its wrench and brought it down on the fallen bird, but Jet quickly use his other arm to pull out his fan and blocked it. "You'll have to do better then that!" Jet exclaimed as he pushed the mech back and jumped to his feet. Jet proceeded to wave his fan to form a miniature tornado. But the mech was too heavy to be lifted and jumped out of the tornado to punch Jet in the beak. "Ok, that didn't go so well." Jet said.

Wave was left to deal with the grey mech, who was leaving large holes in the ground from it barrage of missed punches. "Geez, this thing is probably even more strong then that Omega robot." Wave said as she ducked under another punch. When the grey mechs landed its fist it the ground again, Wave took the opportunity to pull out her wrench and charge at the mech. "You're finished, you ugly overgrown toaster!" Wave yelled as she swung her wrench. Unfortunately, the minute her wrench made contact, it rebounded and greatly shook Wave. Wave dropped her wrench as the mach approached her. "You know, maybe that toaster crack was a little out of line, huh?" Wave said nervously. The mech grabbed Wave by the back of her shirt and proceeded to spin around before throwing Wave to the other side of the area.

Storm was left with the green mech and seemed to hold the advantage as he continuously punched the mech left and right. "Come on! Is that all you got?!" Storm exclaimed before throwing another punch to the side of the mechs head. Even though Storm was brutally beating the mech to a pulp, it had seemed that the mech showed no sign of damage. Very soon, Storm grew so tried that he couldn't even lift up his arms. "Ok, your turn." Storm said exhaustingly. The green mech merely raised its hand toward Storm and opened a small hole in its palm. All of a sudden, an extremely high pressure of wind escaped from the hole and shot out towards the muscular bird. The high pressure was too much for even Storm to resist and was hurled back to the far end of the area.

Jet, Wave and Storm were all beaten without mercy by the mechs and thrown to the center of the area. "Well, this could have gone better." Wave said as the mech drew closer from each side. Each mech readied their individual attack to finish the thieving birds. Just then, an idea struck Jet. "Wave, give me your wrench!" Jet ordered. "Ok, but why do you need it?" Wave asked as she handed him her wrench. Just as the mechs were about to attack, Jet lifted his right arm and shouted "TIME BREAK!" With that, Jet disappeared. Wave and Storm waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. "I can't believe he ditched us!" Wave yelled. "I didn't ditch anyone." Wave and Storm looked over to see jet standing next to the green. And with a snap of his fingers, the mechs fell to pieces. "Great job, boss." Storm said. "Yeah, but we should get out of here before more of those things show up." Jet said as he began to walk away with his team.

Unbeknownst to the thieving Rogues, a familiar red hedgehog we have all come o know as Recter was watching from the top of a nearby building. "Are you sure Sonic is here, Eggman? The only ones I see are a flock of pigeons." Recter said, referring to the Babylon Rogues, into the walkie-talkie. "No, I am not sure that Sonic is there. I only sent you there so that you would pursue those 'pigeons'" Eggman said over the walkie-talkie. "What?! You lied to me?!" Recter questioned. "Calm down, Recter. I promise to reveal Sonic's location, but only if you follow your orders. Now listen carefully. Their leader, Jet, possesses two extraordinary items, the crystal box and the golden ring. Bring them to me and I will give you what you want." Eggman bargained. "Fine, but I won't like it." Recter said before cutting off the Walkie-talkie and jumped down to follow the Rogues.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Big Gamble

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nine: Big Gamble

Jet, Wave, and Storm were still lost inside the amusement park and decided to stop and rest after their encounter with the mechs. At the time, Wave took the opportunity to bandaging up the teams injuries. She and Storm were lucky enough to sustain minor injury, but Jet was not so lucky. The fight against the mech had once again shattered the bones in his left arm. "Honestly, Jet, how do you always find yourself in these spots?" Wave questioned irritantly as she change the bandages on Jet's arm. "Oh yeah, like it's my fault." Jet replied, equally irritated. "Listen, all I'm saying is that you need to be more careful. I'm really worried about you." Wave said worryingly. "Alright, I'll take it easy." Jet said. Thirty minutes ago, Wave sent Storm to scout the area and he still was not back. "Where is that idiot?! I mean, how long does it take to walk around and map the area?! I mean, really!" Wave flared, terrifying Jet. "Whoa! And I though she was hot before." Jet thought to himself.

Just then, Storm came back, carrying a whole mess of junk foods from chips to pizza. "Hey guys!" Storm exclaimed before stuffing his beak with another hot dog. Storm was too busy eating that he didn't notice Wave pull out her wrench until it bashed across his head, sending all the foods flying. The food splattered all across Jet as Wave continued to beat Storm to a pulp. among the food, Jet had somehow come across the yellow chaos emerald. "What a wierd place to hide this." Jet said as he held up the emerald. Jet was about to tell his teammates about the emerald, but he noticed that they were still busy and decided to keep it a secret. "What they don't know won't hurt them." Jet said to himself. "We have been waiting all this time and you have been stuffing you face?! I'm gonna kill you, Storm!" Wave yelled as she delivered another blow across Storm's head.

"Boss, help!!!" Storm screamed for help. "Alright, Wave, I think he suffered enough." Jet said coolly. After a minute, Wave finally calmed down, much to Storm's relief. "Storm, did you at least do your job?" Jet asked. Strom weakly got up and said "Yep, got it all right here." Storm held up a map of the amusement park. "Let me see that!" Wave demanded as she pulled the map out of Storm's hand to inspect it. "Hmm, apparently we have to go through Bingo Highway if we want to get out of this place." Wave said. "Alright then, Bingo Highway it is." Jet said as he got up and started to leave with Storm. "I just know this won't end well." Wave said before following the rest of her team.

Jet, Wave, and Storm soon themselves standing outside the entrance that leads into Bingo Highway. The only problem was that it was closed off due to repairs. "Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Jet complained, as usual, to the repair man. "Sorry man, but some hedgehogs came tore up the track. But don't worry; we'll have it up in three days." The repair man said before walking away. "Three days?! We don't have that long!" Jet yelled. "Calm down. There has to be another way. Let's think for a moment." Wave said. The Babylon Rogues took a moment to think of a plan until Storm started screaming. "What's wrong?!" Jet shouted in a panic. "Brain cramp." Storm whined while clutching his head. Jet and Wave groaned. But while Storm was being...himself, a group of white fighter mechs were hiding behind one of the die shaped stands, aiming their guns at the birds. The mechs fired their guns, but missed as the ricocheted off the Extreme Gear board that Wave was carrying. "What was that?" Storm questioned when he noticed the bullets. Just then, the fighter mechs came out of hiding with a swarm of flying mech and two giant mechs. "Why do they always show up when you don't want them?" Jet asked himself.

The mech once again shot their guns and the rogues scattered. Jet did a one hand back flip and found himself facing off against the white fighter mechs...alone. "So much for teamwork." Jet said to himself. The fighter mechs raised the arm guns and fired out at a rapid pace. Thankfully because of his races against Sonic, Jet was able to move fast enough to avoid the bullets. Unfortunately, Jet was headed for towards a wall and the bullets were gaining on him, so he did the one thing he could think of. Jet used his undamaged hand to pull out his feathered fan, jumped up, and waved the fan to create a mighty gust of wind that shot him back behind the mechs. Upon land behind the mechs, Jet sprang forward to cut the mechs in half with his fans. "This is just too easy." Jet boasted. Just then, more fighter mechs dropped from the sky. "I _really_ need to learn how to keep my beak shut." Jet told himself

Wave was riding the Tsunami in the air while trying to avoid the gun shots from the flying mechs. "These guys just don't know when to quit, do they?" Wave said. Unknown to Wave, one of the flying mechs shot ahead of the group and was floating above Wave's head. The single mech aimed its gun downwards and fired a single bullet at the genius swallow. Luckily, the bullet missed Wave, but shot through the head of the Tsunami, causing Wave to fall flat of her beak. As the flying mechs moved in closer, Wave turned to them with the flames of rage burning in her eyes. "You...ruined...my...GEAR!!!" Wave yelled furiously as she pulled out her signature weapon. See the enraged swallow, the flying mechs attempted to escape, but Wave anger gave her amazing speed. She zoomed around the mechs, crushing their heads as she passed by, until there were none left. "That'll show you not to mess with me." Wave said. Just then, even more flying mechs floated around her. "Oh boy." Wave said.

While Jet and Wave were busy with the smaller mechs, Storm was stuck with the two giant mechs, not that he was complaining. "Alright, show me what you got." Storm challenged. The first of the mechs charged at Storm and raised its fist before being it down on the albatross. But being the superior in strength, Storm quickly grabbed the mechs fist and swings it over his head. While the mech was still down, Storm quickly grabbed the mechs head and ripped it off. "Who's next?" Storm turned to the last giant mech. Unlike the previous mech, this mech had black balls for hands, which it threw at Storm. Storm was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was pelted to the wall. "Ok, that hurt." Storm said. Storm pried himself from the wall just in time to see the mech throw another black ball. Think fast...ok, scratch that. Storm caught the black ball and kicked it back to the mech, lucky enough to knock its head off. "Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Storm cheered while doing a ridiculous dance. It was quite an embarrassing sight. Storm instantly stopped when five walker mech dropped from the sky. "Oh no!" Storm yelped.

The Babylon Rogues were trapped and forced to regroup together after being surrounded by the army of mechs. "You know, somehow, I just knew it would end this way." Wave said. "Are we really gonna die?" Storm asked. "Unless some miracle happens, we're as good as dead." Jet said. And just as Jet said, a miracle happened. Several small black balls landed on the ground and exploded in a cloud of black smoke. "What's going on?" Jet questioned. A minute later, the smoke had vanished and the mechs were found in pieces. "Is this what you meant by a miracle?" The Babylon Rogues looked to the top of a destroy mech to find none other then Recter Rose. "Yeah, thanks." Jet said. "Don't thank me. I wanted to be the one to defeat you three." Recter said before jumping down from the destroyed mech. "Ok, now I'm lost." Jet said. "The only reason I am here is to retrieve two special items from you. The crystal box and the golden ring." Recter stated. "What?! It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens!" Jet shouted. "Very well, have it your way." Recter said as he moved it his Taijutsu fighting stance.

"I don't care who you are! There is no way you are going to get to the boss, unless you get through me!" Storm stated. "Seems simple enough." Recter said mockingly. Storm quickly grew angry and charged at Recter recklessly. "Storm, you idiot, get back here!" Wave called out, but her pleas were not heard. When he came close, Strom threw a might punch to Recter's face, but the red hedgehog made no effort to move. Recter held his hand out and pushed away Storm's fist like it was nothing. "Whoa! This guy is good. But not good enough." Storm thought. Storm picked himself up and swung around for a hook, but Recter quickly ducked down. "Too slow." Recter said. Recter spun around to trip Storm and then pushed him away hard to send him flying into a nearby wall. The force of the attack was so strong that it left Storm out cold. "Who's next?" Recter challenged.

"That's it! You're dead, hedgehog!" Jet shouted as he attempted to attack Recter, but was pulled back by Wave. "Wave, what are you doing?" Jet asked. "Jet, you're still injured from the last fight. Let me handle this." Wave said as she walked over to Recter, wielding her signature wrench. Wave was itching to fight, but Recter was having a little trouble, which Wave noticed. "What's wrong? Scared?" Wave mocked. "I am sorry, but I cannot fight a female." Recter said. Just then, Recter was hit across the face by Wave wrench and was thrown back over ten feet. "Don't you know chivalry is dead?" Wave said. "Recter picked himself up and faced Wave again. Even though she was attacking him, Recter just couldn't fight, so he decided do the only thing he could. "I apologize in advance for what I am about to do." Recter said to Wave. "Huh?" Wave questioned. Recter charged at Wave and she retaliated by swinging her wrench down. Unfortunately, she missed, which gave him a chance to run behind her. Recter then chopped Wave in the back of her neck, which knocked her out and caused her to fell to the ground.

"Wave!" Jet cried out to his love. "I have defeated your little comrades. If you know what's good for you, you will hand over hand over the items I seek." Recter said. "Wave, Storm. You hurt them. Now I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Jet flared, but Recter was unaffected. Jet charged recklessly at Recter with his fan held high. Jet threw the fan down to swat at Recter, but calm hedgehog quickly grabbed jet by his wrist and forced the fan out of his hand. "Your finished." Recter stated. Jet tried to break free of Recter's hold, but was too weak. While trying to wiggle free, he caught sight of Shahra's ring and smirk. "You want my ring, you got it." Jet said as his ring began to glow brilliantly. "TIME BREAK!" In a flash, Jet had disappeared from Recter's sight. "Where did he go?" Recter questioned. "YO!" a voice came from behind. Recter looked back for a moment and when he did, he found a red boot connecting with his face. Recter was sent skipping across the ground with Jet smiling victoriously. "Look's like I win." Jet boasted.

But Jet's victory was cut short when Recter got back to his feet without showing the slightest bit of exhaustion. Recter used his glove to wipe the blood that was pouring from his mouth and stared at it. "You know, you're the second person that ever did any actual damage to me. It looks like I can't hold back on you anymore." Recter said. Recter reached behind his back and pulled out three simple needles. "Needles? You expect to beat me with needles?" Jet laughed. Jet wasn't laughing when Recter threw the needles. Two of them were only used as a distraction to catch Jet's attention while the third nailed him in his right shoulder. "Hah! Too bad. My turn." Jet said. Jet tried to move his arm, but found that he couldn't "Hey, what's going on?" Jet questioned. "I attacked the pressure point in your right shoulder to render it useless." Recter said. "But how?" Jet questioned. "To understand this, you would need to know the basics of anthro anatomy. It's something I learn from a group of trackers. Now, to finish the job." Recter said. Recter charged at Jet and swiped him across the face to knock him back. Then he kicked Jet upwards and brought his fist down to plow Jet into the ground. The attack was so strong that Jet fainted on contact.

With Jet, Wave, and Storm all unconscious, it was simple for Recter to obtain what he was looking for. Recter removed the golden ring from Jet's finger and the crystal box from his feathers and began to walk away. While he may have successfully completed his mission, Recter couldn't help feel that what he was doing was wrong. "I know I want to Sonic, but does that mean I have to become something I'm not?" Recter asked himself. He thought it over for a moment before coming to a decision. Recter placed Jet's ring and box next to his body and left, choosing to find Sonic on his own instead of becoming an evil thief. But unknown to Recter, a pair of blood red eyes were watching him leave before turning back to the knocked out birds. The figure took a chance to scan them. "Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross. All data...successfully copied."

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Canyon Chaos

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Ten: Canyon Chaos

You probably remember the crazy industrial site of Kingdom Valley in Soleanna, but it's nowhere near as crazy as Rail Canyon. Everywhere there were grind rails, destructive trains, and a seemingly endless supply of mechs. It would seem that Eggman was using the area as a new base of operation. Suddenly, one of the many buildings exploded and Chaos was seen flying out from the explosion. Chaos landed with a loud thud and groaned in pain. "Ugh. Fire and gunpowder, not one of my better ideas." Chaos told himself. As Chaos slowly got back to his feet (or claws, I don't know), he accidentally hit a button on a nearby pod and opened it up. When the pod opened, Chaos was shocked to see what was inside. Inside the pod was...Chaos. "What? How is this possible?" Chaos asked himself in his head as he moved closer to the other Chaos. Chaos reached his claw out to touch the other Chaos, but upon contact, the other Chaos changed to a useless puddle of water. "What is going on?" Chaos asked himself.

Chaos continued to ask himself these questions that he could not answer until he heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind. Chaos didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was obviously Omega and Rouge, who looked seriously ticked. Without warning, Rouge ran over to Chaos and delivered a striking blow to the back of his head. "You idiot! What were you thinking back there?! You could have killed us!" Rouge screeched, but Chaos paid no attention to the bat. Rouge noticed that he made no remark and was really worried. Even though she could hardly stand him, Rouge has learned to love Chaos like the brother she never had and was really worried for him. "Hey, Chaos, are you ok?" Rouge asked in a concerned manner. "I'm fine. Come on, let's get moving." Chaos said solemnly as he left. Rouge and Omega let Chaos have a moment alone before chasing after him.

As the trio ran further into the canyon, they found themselves grinding along the rails that wrapped around the rocks. "Eggman's energy has been detected up ahead! Hmm, this is strange..." Omega suddenly said. "What do you mean by strange?" Rouge asked. "Eggman's energy signature has been found to be identical to Chaos' energy. Not only that, but it has also been found to match the energies of us and the Babylon Rogues." Omega informed. "How is that possible?" Rouge questioned. "Well, we'll just have to find out then. Ok, new mission, find and capture Dr. Eggman!" Chaos instructed. "You got it!" "Affirmative!" Rouge and Omega said. "And maybe he could provide some answers to what that thing was back there." Chaos thought, referring to the other Chaos he met a while back.

Chaos and the rest of Team Dark continued to grind along the rails until the found themselves in, what looked to be, a train station. "Omega, where is Eggman located." Chaos asked. "Unconfirmed! Too much interference!" Omega stated. "Interference? From what?" Chaos questioned. Just then, the side wall bust open unexpectedly. From the gapping hole came three strangely crafted mechs. Unlike most mechs, the smaller two of the three seem to be without weapons, not counting their razor claws. The first mech was blue, the second mech was white, and the third mech was twice the size of the other two and was red. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" Rouge glared. The three mechs then suddenly pounced and grabbed each individual member to fight alone.

Chaos was grabbed by the giant red mechs and was swung around until he was thrown to a nearby wall. To prevent any harm, Chaos reverted to his liquid form and was splattered across the wall. After taking a moment to recall every single drop, Chaos reformed to his solid state and looked seriously ticked. "You do not know how much I hate that." Chaos said as he extended his claws. The red mech held out its arm and retracted its claws the change it to a machine gun. "Where does this seem familiar?" Chaos said to himself. The mech then fired its machine gun, which Chaos jumped around to avoid. Chaos bounced off the rock wall as the mechs gun continued to chase him. "This is taking too long. If I don't finish this soon, Eggman will get away. And I am not about to let that happen." Chaos said as he jumped from another wall. While the mech was busy shooting at Chaos, it didn't notice two puddles of water below it. Suddenly, the water changed to tentacles that wrapped around the mechs arms and forced them down. "Now to end this." Chaos said as he jumped from the wall. Chaos was flying like a bullet and smashed through the mechs chest armor and ripped out its core, thus defeating it.

Rouge was held by the blue mech and was thrown into the air. Luckily, being a bat, Rouge merely extended her wings to catch herself in midair. Alright, show what you got, bad-bot." Rouge smirked. The blue mechs crouched down for a moment before shooting straight up towards Rouge. Once it was only a few inches from Rouge, it held out its hand to show three gapping hole in it palm. Then all of a sudden, three strong jets of water shot out of the mechs palm and nailed Rouge hard. Rouge tried to catch flight again, but her wings were too soaked to move and landed on the steel floor with a loud thud. Rouge weakly got to her knees and looked up to see the blue mech hold out its hand to attack again. Acting on instinct, Rouge quickly spun around to trip the mech on its back. With her wings now dry, Rouge flew up into the air as the mech got back to its feet. "Ok, play time's over." Rouge said as she made a dive for the mech. The mech countered by shooting its water jets again, but Rouge had already though of a plan. "SCREW KICK!" Rouge called out her signature technique. Rouge spun around so fast that the jets bounced off of her and allowed her to plow into the mechs chest to destroy it.

Omega was kicked across the station and crash through one of the trains and into the rock wall. It had appeared that the white mech held great strength in its lower body. "Primary target locked! Initiating attack mode!" Omega stated. Omega retracted its claws to exchange them for his machine guns. "Target locked and fire!" Omega exclaimed as he began to fire wildly at the white mech. unfortunately, the white mech suddenly sprouted wings from its back and took off into the skies. Since Omega's reaction was extremely slow, Omega had no time to prepare for the white mechs as it kicked him to the side. Omega was thrown face down in the floor and tried to get up, but the white mechs was too fast and stomp Omega further into the floor. Just as Omega had seemed defeated, Omega suddenly reversed his arm to grab hold of the white mechs legs. Omega then hurled the mech over his head and crashed it into the floor in front of him. Omega quickly got back to his feet and started shooting mercilessly at the white mech before it even had a chance to react.

With the mechs properly dealt with, Team Dark met back in the center of the train station. "Man, I'm sore all over." Chaos said as he started massaging his muscles, which was very unusual since he is nothing but a brain, eyes, and water. "Quit complaining. At least you don't have a solid body to feel pain with." Rouge whined as she stretched her aching wings. "Well, that we got rid of those guys, Omega, do you know where Eggman is?" Chaos asked again. "Negative. Still too much inference." Omega replied. "But if it wasn't those piles of scrap, then what's causing it?" Chaos questioned. Just then, the steel gates opened up and the group looked over to see a large black train headed into the station. It was then that Team Dark noticed was standing directly in front of the train's path. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" Rouge glared. Acting fast, Chaos extended his arm around his teammates and extended his other arm to grab hold on a pipeline to pull them all to safety. "Confirmed! Eggman's presence has been detected on board!" Omega stated. "You mean on the train?" Rouge asked as Chaos set them down. "Things are never easy, are they?" Chaos asked himself before racing after the train with Rouge and Omega.

* * *

Inside the dark train, there were six monitors that showed six separate videos. The videos were showing the six hero teams and how they were progressing. Team Hedgehog somehow found themselves back in Seaside Hill, Team Rose was still wandering around Grand Metropolis, Team Babylon was still looking for an exit out of Casino Park, Team Knuckles were seen wondering in Frog Forest, and Team Chaotix was wandering around the outside of Hang Castle. The final monitor showed Team Dark chasing after the black train. A metal claw came from the darkness and scratched across the image of Chaos. "Chaos has become more powerful then I have anticipated. This is getting out of control." The unknown figure took a seat in front of the monitor and zoomed in on Chaos' image. "He must be eliminated. Recter has already failed to kill Sonic and has also failed to retrieve the control box and genie ring from Jet, so I cannot rely on him. It looks like I'll have to take things into my own hands. Chaos, you were a failure and now its time to pay the price." The figure said as his body transformed into a silver liquid.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Mystery and Memories

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eleven: Mystery and Memories

Chaos, Rouge, and Omega had just finished with their battle against the mechanical menaces and were currently pursuing the black train, which Omega said contained Eggman from within. Because of her fast flying, Rouge was able to catch up with the train, no problem. Unfortunately, because of Omega's heavy body and Chaos' sluggish movements, the two fell way behind. Rouge landed at the backdoor of the train and waved back to the other two. "See ya later, boys! I got me a treasure to find!" Rouge called back before stepping through the door. "If I ever get my claws on her, I'll kill her." Chaos proclaimed as he skidded to a stop and watched the train turn around the corner, out of their sight. "Now what do we do?" Chaos asked his robotic companion. "Perhaps an alternative method would be effective." Omega suggested as he pointed to the side. Chaos looked to where Omega was pointing to see a gigantic canyon mounted to the top of a stone pillar. "Omega, if I had a mouth, I would kiss you." Chaos said. "Negative!" Omega exclaimed before the two ran towards the cannon.

* * *

Back inside the train, Rouge walked through the door to the last car, which surprisingly held no security onboard. "That's strange. If Eggman was trying to stay safe, you would think that he would have a few bodyguards on hand." Rouge thought out loud. Upon reaching the main engine of the train, Rouge spotted something that made her shout with glee. "A chaos emerald!" Rouge exclaimed. Indeed, there was the white chaos emerald connected to the engine of the train, locked inside a glass container. Just underneath the chaos emerald container was a control console for the train. As Rouge walked up to the console, she noticed that it needed a password. "This is too easy. M-A-R-I-A, Maria." Rouge entered the password. Rouge walked over to the container, expecting it to open, when suddenly, the alarm went off. "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Activating security defense system!" the Alarm blared. Several security guns opened out from the walls and all aimed themselves at Rouge. "Looks like the Doctor has finally changed that password." Rouge said.

* * *

Both Chaos and Omega were treading along the side of the stone pillar, using their claws to climb up. Suddenly, Chaos stopped and Omega noticed. "Why have you ceased from moving?" Omega questioned. "I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad is happening to Rouge. This is taking to long, we have to hurry!" Chaos exclaimed. "Confirmed! Initiating back jets!" Omega stated. And just as he said, Omega activated the jets on his back to pull himself up along the stone pillar, grabbing Chaos as he passed by. When they had reached the top, Omega, landed in front of a large steel door before let Chaos down. "You can fly?!" Chaos questioned. "Negative! Flight is impossible for my mass to carry." Omega stated, but Chaos didn't really understand. "Whatever, do you think you can get us inside?" Chaos asked as he pointed to the steel door. "Affirmative!" Omega replied. Omega walked up to the steel door and displayed his immense power by busting it down with a single swing of his fist. "Whoa. Remind me never to get you angry." Chaos said. Chaos and Omega walked inside the cannon and inside they saw a large piston in the center of the room. "This seems easy." Chaos said as he scanned the room. "Too easy." Chaos said suspiciously. Just then, a large number of white fighter mechs dropped front the ceiling to land in front of the two. "Like I said, too easy." Chaos said.

The white mechs all raised their guns in unity and fired at once. Chaos instinctively dropped to the ground to avoid the shots, but Omega, thanks to his heavy armor, just stood in place, allowing the shots to bounce off of him. "Enemy threat detected! Initiating attack sequence!" Omega stated. Omega retracted his claws to replace them with machine guns and fired at the mech in a wild and unusual manner. One by one, the mechs were being destroyed by Omega in the front, while Chaos reverted to his liquid form to sneak up on them from behind. Once he was behind them, Chaos changed to his solid form and extended both of his claws to burst through two of the mechs backs. "Alright, who's next?" Chaos said. The fighter mechs turned back to Chaos and started shooting towards his direction. Chaos quickly back flipped, accidentally falling into the piston. "This can't be good." Chaos said. And just as he thought, the piston suddenly moved up and mounted itself inside the cannon above.

"This feels really uncomfortable" Chaos said as he felt himself being stuffed inside the cannon. Back down with Omega and the mechs, Omega was shooting towards a group of red fighter mechs that had just arrived a few moments ago. Unfortunately the red mechs armor was made of stronger alloy then the white mechs and was immune to Omega gun shots. Because of the powerful missiles, the mechs had Omega was forced to hide behind a broken plate of steel. "Chances of a successful victory are dropping exponentially. Switch to alternative attack method." Omega stated. Omega retracted his machine guns to replace them for his claws. The sides of Omega's arms opened to reveal a series of small missiles latched to them. Omega moved out from behind the steel plate to fire the missiles at his attackers. Unfortunately, one of the missiles was off course and destroyed the control console for the cannon. "What was that?" Chaos asked himself when he felt that the cannon began to move. "This cannot be good." Chaos said. All of a sudden, Chaos felt himself being launched out of the cannon and was flying across the canyon.

Back on the train, laser fire could be heard from inside. Then suddenly, Rouge burst through the window to land outside on a steel walkway. "Whew, that was a close one." Rouge sighed in relief. She smiled proudly as she held the white chaos emerald within her gloved hand. "Well, at least something good came out of this." Rouge said as she stood to her feet. Just then, her sensitive ears caught the sound of a gun reloading from behind. Rouge turned to see three white fighter mechs aiming their guns at her head. "Uh...hi?" Rouge chuckled nervously. All had seem finished for Rouge until a blue blur dropped from the sky and collided with the mechs, causing them to fall off the walkway and drop down into the canyon. Rouge took a closer look to see that her rescuer was Chaos, who was dizzily trying to get back up. "Ok, that hurt." Chaos said while trying to get up and almost fell until Rouge caught him. "That was a crazy thing you did." Rouge said. "Well, I'm a crazy guy." Chaos said. "Yeah, that obvious." Rouge chuckled. "What were you doing anyway?" Chaos asked. "Look what I found." Rouge said as she held out the chaos emerald. "Let me see that." Chaos said as he took the emerald from Rouge's hands. Chaos stared at it, entranced by its shining gleam, until a flash of light appeared inside his mind.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

Chaos found himself in an unknown area and spotted a beautiful, newly built shrine. "What's that?" Chaos asked himself as he moved closer to the shrine. As he drew closer, he noticed a large emerald standing at the top and someone kneeling at the steps of the shrine. It was a beautiful echidna girl surrounded by many chao. Those who knew her referred to her as Tikal and she looked sad for some reason. Chaos moved close to her, but didn't even seem to register his presence. He reached out to touch her, but his just passed through her body. "What is happening?" Chaos asked. "Please, you must leave. If you don't, I fear for your safety." Tikal said. Chaos looked around to see who see was talking to, but spotted no one. Then, he witnessed the water around the temple as it began to move, as if it was trying to talk to Tikal. To his surprise, Chaos actually understood what the water was saying. Strangely the voice sounded like his own.

"No, Tikal, I cannot do that. I must remain where I am." The water replied. "Please, you must. My father will attack the temple and I don't want you hurt." Tikal said with tears ready to fall from her eyes. The water moved once more. "Tikal, my brothers sacrificed their lives so that I may succeed it defeating Nazo. I cannot let their deaths be in vein." The water replied. "I understand. You must protect the emeralds from those who wish to use them for evil. I will try to convince my father to stop this once more. Please be safe." Tikal said. "Thank you, Tikal. Don't worry, if I could survive the battle against Nazo, then a few echidnas should prove to be no trouble." the water said and everything disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Chaos found himself awakened when Rouge began slapping him across the face. "Hey, quit it!" Chaos yelled, ending Rouge's slap fest. "Well it's about time. I was starting to think that brain of yours fell out." Rouge said. Chaos made no effort to reply to Rouge's mockery and Rouge noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rouge asked. "Nothing. Come on let's go. We still have to pick up Omega." Chaos said. The two were prepared to leave until the sound of jet engines reached their ear (that is, if Chaos even has any). The duo turned around to witness a gigantic red hawk-like machines passing over the canyon walls to float in front of them. After a close examination, they noticed Eggman sitting at the pilot's seat.

"My, if it isn't Rouge and Chaos. How have you been?" Eggman asked cheerfully. "Doctor Eggman." Rouge said, perking Chaos' interest. "So this is Eggman. Now's my chance for some answers." Chaos though. "Get ready, you fools." Eggman said as he prepared to press a random button until. "Hold on!" Eggman looked to see Chaos moving towards him. "Eggman, please, I must. Tell me, why can't I remember my past?" Chaos asked, making Eggman laugh. "You fool. The reason you can't remember your past is because you don't have one to remember." Eggman stated. "What?!" Chaos shouted in shock. "Now, where was I. Oh, yes. Prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman proclaimed.

Eggman pressed a button on the control panel to activate the Egg-Hawk's laser turrets. The laser turrets turn to shoot at Chaos and Rouge, but the white bat had already taken to the skies. As she looked back, she noticed that Chaos remained standing in the same spot as before. "Chaos, move!" Rouge shouted. "Too late!" Eggman shouted joyously. As the lasers came closer, no one noticed the chaos emerald being absorbed into Chaos hand. The lasers landed their mark and the spot was covered in a layer of smoke. "Chaos." Rouge said in a sorrowful manner, believing Chaos was finished. When the smoke had cleared Chaos was still standing without a scratch and had changed. He was now taller, bulkier, and had a line of bones with the chaos emerald in his right arm. He had become Chaos 1. "Time to end this little game." Chaos 1 said with an evil tone. Chaos 1 charged at the Egg-Hawk, sending the evil doctor into a panic. "No, no, stop him!!!" Eggman yelled. The turrets fired their lasers, but Chaos merely swung the laser fire away with his right arm. When he was right under it, Chaos jumped up to crash through the Egg-Hawk and it exploded.

It was at that time that Omega had finally reach Rouge and the two of them walked over to the crash sight to see Chaos, in his default form, standing in front of Eggman. "Eggman unit has been destroyed!" Omega stated. "Don't be too sure." Chaos said. Rouge and Omega looked at Chaos in confusion until he kicked Eggman's side, which, to their surprise, caused his chest to open and reveal a mechanical Eggman head. It had become obvious that this Eggman was a fake. Omega shook his fist in anger while Rouge spotted something next to the fake Eggman. It was a head and not just any head, it was Chaos' head. Rouge watched as the cause head dissolved into a useless puddle of water and guessed that Chaos noticed it as well. "Chaos..." Rouge tried to speak, but Chaos interrupted. "Come on, let's get moving." Chaos said as he started to walk away with his teammate behind him. But when Team Dark had left, the fake Eggman dissolved into a silver puddle and took upon another form. "It would seem that Chaos has doubts about his existence. Hmm...This may work to my advantage."

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	12. Fighting in the Forest

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twelve: Fighting in the Forest

It has not been long since Knuckles, Tails, and Cream (along with Cheese) had left the wondrous mountain area outside of Station Square to arrive flourishing Frog Forest. It was obvious how it got its name because of all the frogs in the surrounding areas. But the frogs weren't like normal ones. These frogs were three times the size of normal frog. In fact, one of the frogs had accidentally mistaken Cheese for a fly and swallowed him whole. "Cheese, NO!" Cream cried as her precious chao was eaten alive. "All right, toad face, cough it up!" Knuckles demanded. But when the frog refused to follow orders, Knuckles charged at the large frog and delivered a serious blow to the frogs gut. The initial attack not only knocked the frog out cold, but it also forced it to spit out Cheese, who landed directly on Tails face. "Eww!" Tails exclaimed as he removed the sticky chaos from his face. "Cheese!" Cream cried for joy as she hugged her Chao, but pushed it away as the frog saliva got on her dress. "Thank you, Knuckles." Cream bowed her head to Knuckles. "Not a problem. Just be sure to stick close, this place is dangerous." Knuckles warned his teammates before moving on.

As the group progressed further into the dense forest, Cream noticed Knuckles staring at a small object wrapped in a brown cloth in his hands. "Excuse me, Knuckles. But, if you don't mind me asking, what is that?" Cream asked, referring to the object in Knuckles large palm. "Oh, this? It's nothing really." Knuckles said, trying to avoid any questioning. "I don't buy that one bit." Tails said, deciding to join in on the conversation. Knuckles knew that Tails was as persistent as Sonic, and with Cream, it would be impossible for him to avoid. He decided he might as well tell them. "All right, I'll tell you. The truth is it's actually something for...Rouge." Knuckles said the last part quietly, but Cream heard because of her big ears. "A gift for Rouge?" Cream asked. "Kind of" Knuckles said. "Is it her birthday?" Cream asked. "No." Knuckles replied. "Then why would you have a gift for her? I thought you guys hated each other." Tails said. "You'll understand when you're older, Tails." Knuckles said with a smirk on his face. But unknown to the group, three pairs of red eyes were watching from the trees.

Only a short while later did Knuckles, Tails, and Cream find themselves grinding along three large vines that surrounded a gigantic mushroom. "Wow! Everything it this forest is so big!" Cream exclaimed in amazement. "It isn't surprising the constant sun and the frog can provide rain whenever they want." Tails informed them. "Listen, there is a time for sightseeing and this isn't it." Knuckles said sternly. "He's right. We have to hurry and stop Eggman before he takes the Master Emerald." Tails said. "Speaking of whom, how are we supposed to find Eggman?" Knuckles question. "Perhaps I can answer that." Knuckles reached behind his back to pull out the red walkie-talkie they had since the beginning of the adventure. "What are you taking about?" Knuckles asked. "In the center of the forest is a chaos emerald. Find that emerald and it's sure to catch Eggman's attention." The voice said before cutting off from communication. "You know, he might be right." Tails said. "Then what are we waiting? Let's move." Knuckles said.

After a long grind down the vines, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream found themselves in a clearing filled with large frog, scaring Cheese, who was hiding behind Cream's head. "Wow, I have never seen so many frogs in one place." Tails said in amazement. But while Tails and Cream were looking wondrously at the frogs, Knuckles spotted something on the ground not far from them. As he drew closer to the object, he found it to be the light-blue chaos emerald, just like the voice from the walkie-talkie said. "Weird. How did that voice even know that the chaos emerald would be here?" Knuckles asked himself as he picked up the chaos emerald. "There's something not right about that guys." Knuckles said as he placed the chaos emerald safely with Rouge's gift. Just then, the screams of his teammates could be heard. "AAAHHH!!!" "Tails! Cream!" Knuckles exclaimed. As Knuckles ran back to his friends, he found them surrounded by four white fighter mechs. "Hey! Get away from them!" Knuckles yelled as he pulled out the shovel claws and charged recklessly and the group of mechs.

Upon the furious battle cry, the fighter mechs turned their attention towards the rampaging Knuckles. The mechs lined up and raised their guns to fire. Knuckles quickly crouched down to his knees and raised his shovel claws to act as a shield to defend himself from the bullets. "Great, I can't move. If I do, I'll be killed." Knuckles thought, trying his best to stay up with the constant barrage of bullets attacking him. Realizing that Knuckles was unable to move, Tails decided to act. "Stay her, Cream." Tails said as he pulled out a handful of rings from his backpack and ran at one of the mechs. Once in range, Tails threw the rings at the mech, exploding on contact. Unfortunately, one of the other mechs noticed this and turned around to face Tails. "Uh...hi?" Tails said nervously. Just as the mech was about to shoot the fox, a young voice screeched from the side. "Don't you dare touch him!" Cream yelled. Cream curled Cheese into a ball and threw the little chao with impressive strength. Cheese crash straight through the mechs chest armor, destroying it. With the destruction of the other two mechs, Knuckles was able to push back the bullets with less difficulty. "My turn." Knuckles said as he charged at the mechs again. Right as he was a few feet away from them, Knuckles jumped to claws the mechs heads off, completely destroying them.

"Tails, are you alright?" Cream asked. "I'm fine, thanks to you. You were great , Cream. I never knew you could fight." Tails said. Cream blushed at attention she was receiving from Tails, which Knuckles noticed, and looked down to hide her red face. "Well...um...Amy taught me some things. I just never used them." Cream said honestly. "You were amazing." Tails complimented, making Cream's face turn a deeper shade of red, which Knuckles also noticed, but didn't say anything. But before they could even have a chance to relax, three new enemies jumped from the trees and landed into front of Team Knuckles. "And who are you?" Knuckles question. They didn't respond. The new enemies were mechs that seemed different then the previous ones. Other then their claws, the three mechs were completely without weapons. One of the mechs was red, another was yellow, and the last one was tan. "Something tells me they aren't the welcoming committee." Tails said. The three mech jumped into action and drag each one of the teammates away to fight their own battles.

Knuckles was grabbed around the neck and thrown clear across the lake and into the rock wall on the other side. Just as Knuckles got to his feet, the yellow mech flew down from out of nowhere and kicked Knuckles clear across the face five feet away. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better then that." Knuckles stated. Knuckles brought out his shovel claws into view and began to burrow underground. The mech tried to calculate where Knuckles might attack and came to the conclusion that the echidna guardian would attack directly below it. The yellow mechs activated the jets on its back and took off into the sky. The mech waited for Knuckles to pop out of the ground and attack, but, to its surprise, Knuckles never did attack from the ground. All of a sudden, Knuckles burst out the side of the rock wall and darted towards the mech. "Take this!" Knuckles shouted before he swung at the mechs head, landing a direct blow. Unfortunately, the mech quickly recovered and grabbed Knuckles by the wrist, swinging him around until throwing him to he ground.

Tails tried to grab the explosive rings in his back pack, but the tan mech grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back. While Tails winced in pain, the tan mech grabbed the poor fox by his namesakes and lifted him into the air to twirl him around before throwing him to the wall. "Tails!" Cream cried for her friend. Cream tried to run to the injured fox, but just then, the red mech burst up out of the ground and stood in her path. The mech lifted its hand to show off the spikes on it fists in an attempt to scared the delicate rabbit. Usually, Cream would be scared out of her wits at the sight of the mech, but her concern for Tails overpowered her fear. "Cheese, get him!" Cream called out. "Chao, Chao!" Cheese jumped from behind Creams head to ram itself into the mech, forcing it back into the lake. "Tails, are you all right." Cream asked as dropped to his side. "Look out!" Tails shouted suddenly as he dragged her to the ground. The tan mech tried to take a swipe at them, but Tails quickly ducked with Cream to avoid the attack. Tails tried to reach for his back pack again, but once again, he felt someone grab him by the wrist. He looked back to see the red mech, who was holding the defeated Cheese in its claw.

The yellow mech landed in front of a large crater next to the lake. In the center of the crater was Knuckles, who was covered in scratches and had blood dripping from his mouth. "Ok, so you're a lot tougher then I thought." Knuckles said as he wiped the blood away. "All right, bring it!" Knuckles yelled. Knuckles was ready to charge at the mech until he felt two objects fall from the sky and land on top of him. Knuckles got up to see the object were Tails, Cream, and Cheese. "What happened to you guys?" Knuckles asked. His question was answered we he saw the other two mech stand next to the yellow mechs. "Oh, now know." Knuckles said to himself. The mechs showed off the claws and crouched down to attack until the most unexpected thing happened. A gigantic Alligator jumped up from out of the lake and brought its jaw down to feast on the mechs before turning away. "Didn't see that coming." Knuckles said.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream decided to stay in the crater for a few moments, not wanting to take any chances being eaten by the alligator. Once they realized that the alligator was gone, Team Knuckles began to crawl out of the crater. Knuckles was already out and Tails was helping Cream up. "Ok, only one more step." Tails said as he grabbed hold of Cream's hand to help. But when Cream was finally out of the crater, she accidentally tripped on a rock and landed in Tails arms. When Cream realized how close she was to Tails, she instantly jumped away and turned to hide the blush on her face, which Knuckles saw. "Umm...what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cream exclaimed before running off. "What's with that?" said the confused Tails. "Geez, Tails, for a genies, you're really dense." Knuckles said. "Huh?" Tails was confused at what Knuckles might mean. "Never mind. Come on, we better find her before she gets into any trouble." Knuckles said before chasing after Cream with the still confused Tails following close behind.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Knuckles vs. Team Rose. Please, read and review**


	13. Team Knuckles vs Team Rose

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Thirteen: Team Knuckles vs. Team Rose

"AHHH" three high-pitched screams echoed across the forest and Amy, Kumori, and Blaze dropped down from the trees to land, face first, into the ground. "Ok, that's the last time we take directions from a group of blind rats at a truck stop in the middle of the desert." Blaze said as she got back up to her feet and brushed the dirt off her coat. "How was I supposed to know they would give us such bad directions?" Kumori asked. "Hello, they're blind!" Blaze shouted. "Don't you yell at me!" Kumori shouted back. "I'll yell if I want!" Blaze yelled back. Pretty soon, Blaze and Kumori were yelling their heads off, easily forgetting that they were standing on top of Amy's back. "Why am I always the one on the bottom?" Amy asked herself in her head. "(sigh)...all I wanted to do was find Sonic, but now we don't even know where we are. What are we going to do know?" Amy asked herself. Just then, Cream ran by, her face completely red, with Knuckles and Tails trailing close behind. "That's it!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped up, knocking Blaze and Kumori off their feet. "What's with you, Ames?" Kumori asked while tending to her sore bottom. "I know where to find the guys! Come on!" Amy yelled before using her super speed to chase after Team Knuckles.

"Cream, wait!" Tails called out to her. Finally, Cream stopped running, but only because there was no place left to run thanks to the lake. "Cream, why do you keep running away from me?" Tails asked, feeling slightly hurt. "Well um...because I...uh..." Cream said embarrassingly while twiddling with her thumbs. "Come on, Cream. You can tell me." Tails said as he grabbed her hand to stop her from her thumb twiddling. The feeling of having her hand in his was a wonderful and embarrassing feeling that made Cream's face grow redder by the second. "Hey, Cream, why is your face red?" Tails asked curiously. "Eep!" Cream yelped. Cream quickly grabbed her long ears and used them to cover the embarrassment on her face. "What's with her?" Tails asked his male companion. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Knuckles asked in surprise. "Figure out what?" Tails asked in a confused manner. "Wow, Tails, you're almost as dense as I am." Knuckles said. Tails raised an eyebrow at his statement and Knuckles took a moment to realize what he said. "That didn't come out right, did it?" Knuckles asked. "Not at all." Tails answered. "I didn't think so." Knuckles mumbled.

"I finally found you!" a familiar female voice came from behind. The group turned around to find none other then Sonic's alleged girlfriend, Amy Rose. "Oh no, not her." Knuckles complained quietly. "Amy!" Cream cheered happily as she ran over to hug her "sister". "Amy, what are you doing here?" Cream asked. "We were going to ask you the same thing." Amy said. "We?" Knuckles asked. Amy looked back to see that her teammate weren't there. "Uh...I'll be right back." Amy said. She started to run back in the direction she came from until. "Hi, Amy." Kumori said from the side. Kumori and Blaze's sudden appearance caused Amy to trip on her own two feet and fell, face first, into the ground. "Saw that coming." Knuckles commented. "Don't do that!" Amy screech to her teammates. "Uh...what are you doing here anyway?" Tails asked. "We're here so that you'll tell us were my adorable Sonic is." Amy said dreamily. "This girl is nuts." Knuckles thought. "I wish I could as bold as Amy." Cream thought. "Sorry, but we don't know where he is." Tails said. "Liar!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "You know where Sonic is and you're going to tell us." Amy said before she jumped at Tails.

Cream and Knuckles jumped to the side while Tails quickly twirled his namesakes and took to the skies before Amy even had a chance to use her hammer on him. "Oh no, you don't. You're not getting away that easily." Amy stated. All of a sudden, Amy turned around and started running in the opposite direction. Then, Amy used her super speed to run up one of the larger trees until she was high above Tails' head. "Gotcha now." Amy said as she darted towards Tails with her hammer held high. Seeing that Amy was coming fast, Tails quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out a handful of silver rings. Tails threw them at Amy, who took a swing at them, but instead of exploding, the silver rings burst into a cloud of thick smoke. "Yeah! My smoke rings are a complete success!" Tails cheered. "This is pretty good, Tails. Too bad you forgot one little detail." Amy's voice came from the smoke. Tail wondered what she meant and looked around to see what he might have done wrong. The smoke had covered over a ten foot diameter and it was then Tails realized his mistake. He couldn't see either. Tails tried to reach for his back, but out of nowhere, Amy came flying and bashed Tails upside the head with her hammer. The hit sent Tails spiraling out of control and landed in the nearby lake.

"Tails!" Knuckles called out to his defeated friend. Knuckles started running towards to spot where Tails landed in until Kumori stepped in front of him with blinding speed. "Sorry, Knucklehead, but you're fight is with me." Kumori said with a smirk. "If that's how it has to be then fine. But don't think I'm gonna hold back just because you're a girl." Knuckles stated. "Wouldn't dream of it." Kumori said. Knuckles charged recklessly at Kumori, but thanks to her years of combat training, Kumori merely grabbed Knuckles by the wrist and flipped him over. "Ow." Knuckles groaned. Kumori crouched down next to him and said "You're going to have to do better then that." All of a sudden, Knuckles delivered a sudden uppercut to Kumori's chin and sent her back five feet. "I forgot how strong he was." Kumori thought. Knuckles got up and moved in closer for the kill. "This guy has to have some kind of weakness. But what?" Kumori asked herself in mind. Suddenly, and idea popped in her head and she started crying. Seeing Kumori cry, Knuckles panicked and asked "Are you ok?" "No. You H-hurt me." Kumori said through the fake tears. "Is there anything I can do?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah. This." Kumori said before surprisingly punching Knuckles away. "You are so gullible." Kumori laughed.

Blaze watched her friends fighting from the side, along with Cream. "Great, they have all the fun while I get stuck babysitting this kid." Blaze complained. "I can fight too." Cream said. "Don't take it personally kid, but I seriously doubt that." Blaze said, turning her attention back to the fights. While Blaze wasn't looking, Cream grabbed a hold of Cheese and curled him into a ball. "Excuse me, miss." Cream said. "Yeah?" Blaze said as she turned back to Cream. Big mistake. The moment she turned around, she found a curled up Chaos plowing into her face and sending her flying a few feet away. Blaze caught herself in midair and flipped back to land on her feet. Blaze rubbed her cheek and felt that bruise that was left. "Ok, I'll admit you have some potential. But is it enough to beat me?" Blaze question as she ignited her hand with her pyrokinetic powers. "Cheese, get her!" Cream ordered and Cheese charged ahead to ram Blaze. Unfortunately, Cheese was easily and she kicked him to the side. "Is that really all you got?" Blaze asked as she turned back to Cream, who had somehow disappeared. "Where did she go?" Blaze questioned as she scanned the area. She spotted no sign of Cream until she found a shadow on the ground that didn't belong to her. Suddenly, Blaze fell to her back and kicked Cream, who was dive bombing her, away into the lake.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream all reached the surface of the water and swan over to reach solid land. "Man, can't believe we're losing to these three." Knuckles said. "Well, they are strong and crafty. I doesn't really surprise me that we are losing" Tails said. "What do we do now?" Cream asked. "I got an idea." Tails said as he walked over to the girls. "Ready to tell us where Sonic is?" Amy asked. "Yes, but before I do, I want to give you girls something." Tails said as he reached for his backpack and pulled out three red rings. Knuckles was watching the whole and looked disapproving. "What does he think he's doing?" Knuckles asked irritantly. "Maybe it's part of his plan." Cream guessed. "Or maybe he's selling us out." Knuckles said. "But Tails would never do that." Cream stated. "Well I'm not taking any chances." Knuckles said as he charged at them. "What are those?" Blaze asked. "Oh, just a little something I call...sleep rings!" Tails exclaimed as he threw the rings on the ground and formed a cloud of yellow dust. Unfortunately, Knuckles also jumped in when Tails threw the rings.

"Oh, man. Knuckles is really in for it this time." Tails commented. Tails and Cream waited for a few minutes before the special dust finally settled. When the dust had clear, everyone, including Knuckles, was fast asleep. The sight was pretty humorous for Tails and Cream's point of view. Amy and Kumori were cuddling up to their Sonic and Shadow plushies (Did they have them during the whole trip) and Blaze was curled up and purring. The funniest sight was probably Knuckles, who was sleeping while sucking his thumb. "I have to geta shot of this." Tails said, trying to suppress his laughter. Tails grabbed a small camera from his backpack and took a picture of Knuckles. "Sonic is going to get a kick out of this" Tails said. "Maybe we should go before Amy wakes up." Cream suggested. "Good idea. Help me with him." Tails said. Tails and Cream each grabbed one of Knuckles legs and started dragging him away from the sleeping beauties. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure with blood red eyes was watching and scanned them as they passed by. "Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit. All data...successfully copied.

* * *

**Winners: Team Knuckles**

**Next Chapter: Team Babylon vs. Team Chaotix. Please, read and review.**


	14. Team Babylon vs Team Chaotix

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Fourteen: Team Babylon vs. Team Chaotix

Team Chaotix were scouring deep inside the Frog Forest for the next mission: find and rescue the ten captured Chao from their cages. The three decided to split p and free as many chao as they could find. Espio, using his invisibility, has already set five chao free, Vector had set four chao free, and Charmy had somehow been able to free at least one chao. Somewhere close to a clearing in the forest, two white fighter mechs were standing guard in front of a scared chao trapped inside a cage. But unknown to them, Espio was scouting from the bushes. "Let's see. Two guards, both heavily armed, moving at a rotational pattern. Should be simple enough." Espio said as he made a hand sign and blended in with the environment. Stealthily, Espio ran up to the mechs and placed special tags on their backs and one on the cage before running back to the bushes. "Explosive tags in place. Ready...release" Espio said while performing a hand sign. But what Espio didn't know was that while he was placing the tags, Charmy and Vector were ready to attack from the side. "There it is, Charmy, the last one. On the count of three, we jump them." Vector said. "Ok. Let's get 'em" Charmy cheered.

As Espio activated the tags, Vector counted to three and jumped out with Charmy. "This can't be good." Espio mumbled. The tags exploded just as Vector and Charmy were ready to crash down on the mechs. When the smoke cleared, the captured chao was seen flying away happily while Vector and Charmy were covered from head to toe in soot. Then, Espio decided to make his presence known. "Hey, Espio, do you know what happened?" Vector said as he shook the soot off. "Well, you and Charmy attacked just as I activated my explosive tags." Espio said coolly, not intimidated by Vector's angry face. "WHAT!? You mean you the one that nearly blew us up!?" Vector yelled. "The only one at fault is you." Espio said coolly. Vector's temper had reached maximum and he made a dive at Espio. But the chameleon quickly jumped to a high tree branch and clung to it with his feet. "Get down here!" Vector yelled, but Espio didn't reply. While up in the branch, Espio noticed a familiar group not far from them. It was the Babylon Rogues, the thieves they encountered in Soleanna. Espio knew Vector wouldn't listen, so he jumped off the branch towards the direction of the Rogues. "Get back here!" Vector yelled as he chased after Espio with Charmy.

Jet, Wave, and Storm had finally been able to get out of the casino theme park and were traveling along the lake in the forest. How they got there is a big mystery, even to them. "Exactly how did we get here?" Storm asked. "I told you, I don't know." Wave said irritantly. "I think you better stop before she blows." Jet whispered to his friend. "Wave was that?" Wave asked. "Nothing." Jet said quickly. As Wave looked away for a moment, Jet unexpectedly pulled her back and made her fall on top of him. "Don't you think we're going a little fast, Jet?" Wave said. "Huh? Ah, hell no! That isn't why I did that!" Jet exclaimed as he got back up to face the direction Wave was standing. In that exact spot was Espio, who had pulled out one of his giant shuriken. Just then, Vector and Charmy had finally caught up to them and caught sight of the Rogues. "Hey, I remember those guys." Vector said. "They're the thieves from Soleanna." Espio explained. "Oh no, not these clowns again." Wave groaned. "Don't complain, Wave. Now we can finally have some excitement." Jet said. "I'll crush them into dust!" Storm exclaimed. Charmy looked between the two teams and cheered. "All right, let rumble!"

Jet quickly unleashed his fans and made a run for Vector. Jet jumped to make a strike at Vector, but a large shuriken blocked his path and forced him to fall back. "If you wish to fight a worthy opponent, fight me." Espio said as he jumped in front of Jet. "HEY!" Vector exclaimed. "All right, you look much more fun to play with anyway." Jet said as he charged towards Espio. As Jet brought his one of his fans down on the chameleon, Espio jumped to the side and threw three kunai towards him, but were blocked by the metal of Jet's other fan. "Not bad. I must admit, you are particularly difficult to deal with. I'll have to take care of that." Espio said. Espio quickly formed a hand sign and activated his invisibility. Jet started panicking and searched around for any place he might be. "All right, where are you?!" Jet shouted. "Perhaps this would help." Espio's voice echoed. Just then, Jet was sent hurtling into the air and was currently hanging upside-down. Jet looked up to see that he was dangling from a rope on a tree branch with Espio sitting at the top. "It looks like you'll have to do better." Espio said. Jet merely sent an angry glare and reached to undo the rope.

Since Espio had taken they Babylon Rogues leader, Vector was stuck with second best. "Looks like I get stuck with this guy." Vector said, referring to Storm. "Hope you're ready for this, because I'm not holding back." Storm said. "Me neither." Vector said. The two masculine anthro's made a run towards each other, which took a while because they were very slow. When they were close, Vector jumped up into the air and clenched his fists together and brought them down on the Albatross. "Luckily enough, Storm slipped and fell on his back so that Vector would miss his target. "You are even more of a klutz then Charmy. There's no way you can win, fatty" Jet and Wave looked in terror at what Vector had just said. "I suggest your friend starts running." Jet said. "Why?" Espio asked. "Because that word is taboo to Strom." Jet said. "I'm not fat, I'm big boned!!!" Storm yelled furiously. "Uh oh." Vector mumbled. Storm ran at Vector at a surprising rate and delivered an uppercut that sent him into the air. While in the air, Storm grabbed Vector by his tail and slammed him into the ground. "I better help." Espio said as he threw a shuriken towards Storm. The shuriken missed, but completely wrapped around him with the string that was attached it to trap him.

"Those guys are idiots. They were both captured by the same person. Hmm...The chameleon seems to be the superior of the three." Wave thought. Wave tried to formulate a plan in her head on a way to beat Espio until an annoying little voice interrupted. "Hey! Hey!" Wave looked over to see the overly excited Charmy bee. "Come on, let's rumble." Charmy said excitingly. "No, now go away." Wave shooed him away, but Charmy wouldn't take no for an answer. Charmy held a mischievous smile on his face and held his stinger high. "Wave and Espio were staring at each other as the revealed their weapons to each other. Wave was ready to strike until she felt a sharp pain...right on her butt. "YEOW!" Wave screamed as she jumped into the air in pain. Charmy was on the ground, laughing his head off, until Wave overshadowed him with burning flames in her eyes. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Wave yelled as she began to pound away at the little pest. Before had a chance to cause anymore damage then already did, she felt herself being pulled back and tied to a broken log. Just then, Espio appeared in front of her. "That ought to hold you for a while." Espio said as he tightened the knot around Wave.

It took some doing, but Jet was finally able to free himself from the rope and flipped down to land on his feet. Unfortunately when he did, he found himself completely surround by Team Chaotix. "It over, bird brain. Just give up and come along quietly." Vector said. Jet looked around to find a way out, but found none. "Ooh, shiny." Charmy suddenly said. Jet looked down to see Charmy admiring Shahra's ring, then an idea hit him. "Nah, I not one to give up and here's proof." Jet said as he lifted the ring into the air. "TIME BREAK!" One second, Jet was trapped and the next, Team Chaotix found themselves tied to a tree by the same rope Espio used. "Uhh...what just happened?" Charmy asked. "It would appear that the thieves have got away." Espio said, noticing the Rogues were no longer in the area. In an impressive show of power, Vector broke the ropes that bound them to the tree. "Now what do we do?" Espio asked. "Maybe we should head back to that castle. We're bound to find something there." Vector said. "Yeah, let's go!" Charmy cheered as he flew off into a random direction. "Get back here, you idiot!" Vector yelled as he chased after them bee along side Espio.

While no one, not even Espio, noticed, a certain red hedgehog we have all come to know as Recter was watching the whole experience from the bushes. "Those three seem to be on some sort of mission set up by their unknown client. But I find it strange that we would even have the same communication device." Recter said as he stared at the red walkie-talkie in his hand. "Are you there, Recter? Listen, I have a new mission for..." Eggman was cut off when Recter crushed the walkie-talkie inn his hand. "Sorry, Eggman, but I no longer work for you." Recter said as he threw the parts into the nearby lake. "Hang Castle. That will be the place where I will find my answers and hopefully...Amy as well." Recter said before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Winners: Team Babylon**

**Next Chapter: Team Hedgehog vs. Team Dark. Pleas, read and review**


	15. Team Hedgehog vs Team Dark

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Fifteen: Team Hedgehog vs. Team Dark

With Amy, Knuckles, Jet, and Espio's teams gone, things were starting to return to normal in the Frog Forest. "AHH!" Ok, scratch that last part. Rouge was flying over the forest to scout the area for any chaos emeralds when an unseen mech flew up behind her and shot her left wing. Rouge was sent spiraling out of control and headed for the ground. She was only a foot from the ground when she felt someone grab her foot a save her. Rouge looked up to find Chaos stand atop a large tree with his arms extending to catch her. "Ugh...idiot." Chaos mumbled under his breath. But while Chaos held her up, the mech that had shot her down had stealthily snuck up behind the god of destruction and aimed its gun towards his head. The mech was ready to fire until. "Enemy locked on target! Aim and...Fire!" the next second, the mech that had tried to kill chaos was engulfed in flames and instantly shut down. Chaos looked back to see the defeated mech and the one who rescued him, Omega. "I owe you one, Omega." Chaos said. "You were too distracted. Our primary target is Eggman." Omega stated. "I know, I know." Chaos said lazily.

After a taking few moments, Chaos had finally placed Rouge safely on the ground next to Omega before dropping down to join them. "So, find anything." Chaos asked Rouge. "No! I was a little preoccupied with trying to say alive!" Rouge exclaimed. "I knew it was a bad idea to trust you to do anything." Chaos said as he jumped up into the tree to disappear from sight. Rouge was really worried. The Chaos she met at Eggman's base was usually playful and funny, a little annoying maybe, but still. "I don't understand. He's been acting this way ever since we left Rail Canyon." Rouge said. She then remembers the other Chaos she saw after their Chaos had defeated Eggman with the power of the chaos emerald. "Rouge...are you all right?" Omega asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Rouge replied. Rouge also thought that Omega was strange as well. Unlike Eggman's other robots, this one seemed to be knowledgeable of the other people's feelings. In short, she had one strange team. All of a sudden, Chaos dropped down from the tree to land in between the two. "What's up?" Rouge asked. "I feel three powerful energy sources and a chaos emerald not far from here. We have to hurry and find it." Chaos said as he ran down the path followed by Rouge and Omega.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were running (or in Silver's case, floating) along the forest until the reached a dead end in a clearing in front of a lake. "I guess this isn't the right way either." Sonic said. "You think?" Shadow said irritantly. "Well, well, look who it is. I hope you three aren't causing any trouble." The trio of hedgehogs looked to then side and then up to see Team Dark. The most interesting sight to them was Chaos himself. "Sonic, is that who I think it is?" Shadow asked. "Talk about being full of surprises. It's been awhile, Chaos!" Sonic called out to water beast. "Chaos?" Silver questioned, having never actually met Chaos before. "How do they know my name? I never met them. Or have I?" Chaos thought. Long time, no see boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing! We'll take it from here!" Rouge told them. "What did you say?" Shadow asked venomously. "Sensors locked on Eggman! Non-complaint intruders will be destroyed!" Omega stated. "Didn't you know? We have a date with Eggman too." Sonic said. "Well then, it'll be a date to DIE for." Chaos said. "Hey! That my line!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped forward, followed by Chaos.

Chaos jumped down from the hill and showed off his claws as he made a run for Sonic. Having fought Chaos in the past, Sonic knew his weak point and curled into his ball form. Chaos swiped his claws downwards at the blue ball, but the Sonic ball bounced off the ground just in time to avoid the attack. Once in the air, Sonic used his homing attack and took a shot at Chaos visible brain. "So, he's planning a direct attack at my weak point. There's no doubt this guy knows something about me." Chaos thought. Chaos quickly wrapped his arms around his entire body to form an aquatic barrier around himself. Sonic hit the barrier and was rebounded off of it. "Not bad. Let's see how you handle this." Sonic said as he began to spin in place. Sonic let loose with his attack and used a spin dash on Chaos' barrier. But, to Sonic's surprise, the minute he reaches the barrier, it was frozen solid. "When the heck?!" Sonic questioned as he was forced back and uncurled. Chaos released the barrier around him and explained what happened. "I have the ability to heighten or lower by body temperature to either boil it or freeze it of my own free will. Now, my turn." Chaos said as he extended his claw towards Sonic. The attack was unexpected and Sonic was slammed into a rock wall by Chaos' claw.

Shadow was watching Sonic's fight, greatly impressed on how powerful Chaos had become since the battle against Black Doom. "Impressive. Able to change his body temperature, despite the area's atmosphere temperature. He has really improved since the last time." Shadow thought. But his thoughts were interrupted when a series of bullets were head straight for him. Shadow quickly back flipped and looked forward to find Omega. "Target: Shadow the Hedgehog! Danger level: high! Initiating attack sequence!" Omega stated. "Look's like I have my own problems to deal with." Shadow said. Omega opened the sides of his arms to reveal his hidden missile storage and shot two missiles at Shadow. Shadow quickly countered by summoning two chaos spears to blow the missiles. A cloud of smoke was formed from the destroyed missiles, which proven to be a perfect camouflage for Shadow. "Now's my chance." Shadow thought. Shadow formed two small orbs of yellow chaos into his hands before bring them together into one large arrow. "This is it. CHAOS LAN..." Shadow's attack was halted when Omega burst through the smoke and struck Shadow into the ground. "But how?" Shadow questioned. "Body temperature is impossible to hide from my thermal vision." Omega stated.

But while Sonic and Shadow were being pummeled by Chaos and Omega, Silver was faced with his own problems. Silver was holding his arms up to block each one of Rouge's powerful kicks. Normally, Silver would use his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of his opponent and throw them away, but that would require concentration, which is a pleasure he does not have at the moment. "There has to be someway out of this mess. But what?" Silver thought. "I suggest you pay attention." Rouge said as she suddenly dropped down and swiped Silver off his feet. Silver landed on his back and tried to get back up, but Rouge placed her foot to stop him. "If I were you, I would stay down." Rouge said. "If you were me, you would be better looking." Silver retorted. That had really ticked Rouge off. Rouge lifted her foot and swung it down, but Silver had caught it with his psychokinetic powers and pushed her away. "Look's like I win." Silver said as he got back to his feet. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rouge smirked. Silver gave off a confused look until Rouge pointed towards his feet. Silver looked down and caught sight of a silver bomb. "Not good!" Silver exclaimed as he attempted to jump away, but it was too late. The bomb had exploded and Silver was sent back ten feet.

Chaos had once more extended his claws and pried Sonic from the wall and threw him to the ground. Omega and Rogue have also succeeded in defeating their opponents and threw them on the ground next to Sonic. "Well boys, looks like we win this round." Rouge proclaimed. "As if. There is no way we are going to lose to you." Shadow stated. "Too late for that. You have already lost." Chaos said. "Chances of victory at 99.9 percent." Omega stated. "You see, there's no way you can beat us." Chaos said. "Well, we've done some unusual things in the past and we have always come out on top." Silver said, giving Sonic and Shadow new confidence. "He's right. We can't give up that easily." Sonic said. "You just don't learn, do you?!" Chaos exclaimed as he charged at the trio. All of a sudden, Chaos stopped in his tracks. Chaos was being held in place by Silver's psychokinetic powers as Sonic began to gather blue chaos in his right hand. To Sonic's surprise, Shadow placed his hand next to Sonic's and added his yellow chaos. "Shadow?" Sonic questioned "Two is better then one, right?" Shadow said. Sonic and Shadow formed the chaos into a blue and yellow sphere and charged it towards Chaos. "CHAOS WIND!" The two drove the combined attack into Chaos' chest, which sent him flying back to his team and crashed them all together into the nearby rock wall, knocking them out.

"All right! We won!" Sonic cheered. "Don't get too excited. We've just knocked them out. It's only a matter of time before they wake up." Shadow said, ruining Sonic's celebration. "He's right; we have to get out of here fast." Silver said. "I guess you're right. I don't want to have to go through that again." Sonic said. "Let's move, fast." Shadow said as he held out the green chaos emerald. Sonic and Silver reached for the emerald as they shouted "CHAOS CONTROL" and vanished. Unknown to them, Eggman was watching just the enitire battle from over the hill. "Looks like you win another round, Sonic." Eggman said. But soon, Eggman melted into a silver puddle and reformed into a new shape. "Of course, I never expected you to lose to that failure of an experiment. But don't worry yourself, Sonic. Just one more group and my power shall be at its greatest. Next stop: Hang Castle. CHAOS CONTROL!" and the mysterious figure disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

**Winners: Team Hedgehog**

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Castle Catastrophe

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Sixteen: Castle Catastrophe

After their failure to defeat and capture the skillful thieves, the Babylon Rogues, Team Chaotix were now currently on a mission assigned to them at Hang Castle. "Listen up, here is your next mission." The voice said over the walkie-talkie. "Hey! I've had enough of these stupid missions! When are we gonna get paid?!" Vector screamed until Espio pushed him away. "Vector, calm down. If you yelled at our client, we'll never get paid for our success." Espio said calmly, despite Vector exploding temper. "So what do we do now?" Charmy asked curiously. "To complete the next part of your mission, you must first find the three keys that are scattered around the castle. Only then will you be able to enter inside." The voice explained to them. "Sounds simple enough. Ok team, let's split up." Vector order. "But bad things happen when people split! Don't you watch the movies?!" Charmy coward behind Espio. "I told you not to let him watch that horror film." Espio said disappointingly to Vector. "Who cares?! I say we split up and that's what we're doing!" Vector snapped before walk away. "Espio shook his head for a moment before jumping away, leaving Charmy alone. "Don't leave me here alone!" Charmy cried.

"Humph! That Espio. Who does he think he is anyway? I'm the leader of this team and they have to listen to what is say." Vector grumbled as he walked along the outside wall of the castle. Vector noticed that Espio had been taking charge during their recent missions and the crocodile didn't like it one bit. He was supposed to be the leader, not some scrawny, ninja-wannabe chameleon. Vector continued to complain about Espio until he caught sight of the key he had been searching for. He thought it was kind of strange that the key would be just standing right there in front of him. Or at least he would if he took the time to think. "Hah! This is just too easy. That'll show Espio who's in charge!" Vector cheered as he ran closer to the key. But the minute he reached out to grab it, a large spike came from nowhere and nearly pierced Vector's heart if he didn't move away in time. Vector looked up to find that his attacker was a flying yellow mech with a large spike stinger at the end. "You think you can take me? Then bring it on!" Vector challenged and the mech accepted.

The mech fired its spike towards Vector, but the muscular croc grabbed the spike with his jaws and crushed it in half. "Hah! You'll have to do better then that to beat Vector the Crocodile, super genius detective!" Vector boasted as an ugly sunshine banner appeared in the back ground. The yellow mech sweat dropped at the sight. Then, the yellow reloaded its spike and fired once more. But instead of just one spike, the yellow mech fired twelve spikes at once. Vector screamed for his life as he turned to run away, only to crash into the castle wall. The spike came closer to attacking their target and crashed into the wall with Vector, creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust cloud settled, the mech figured Vector was finished and turned to fly away until. "Man, that was too close for comfort." The mech looked back to see that Vector had just barely avoided the spike that were pinned around him. The mech tried to reload, only to find out that it had run out of ammo. "Out of gas, huh?" Vector said in a sinister manner as he grabbed the mech by its head. "Don't worry; I'll help out with that." Vector said as he held one of the mechs spike into view. Don't expect to see that mech again.

* * *

Charmy was buzzing around the castle garden at a regularly slow pace, too afraid to make any sudden moves if fear that something might happen like in horror movies. The garden was filled with withering plants and dead, leafless trees that cast sinister shadows on the walls. Charmy really wished he didn't beg Vector to stay up so he could watch, this place reminded him too much of the movie. "H-hello. A-are the any g-ghosts here?" Charmy stuttered. Just then, a single red leaf came from out of nowhere and flew past Charmy's face. "AAH! GHOST!" Charmy screamed before quickly turning around and flying away as fast as his wings could carry him. Unfortunately, because Charmy was in such a panic, he didn't notice the upcoming wall and crashed into it, face first. The collision shook loose a single brick that dropped down and crashed onto of Charmy's head. Good thing he was wearing a helmet. "Ow." Charmy said as he rubbed his head. He looked to the brick and noticed that a key dropped out along with it. "All right. It's my lucky day." Charmy said as he flew over to grab the key. But the second he got close to it, a whirlwind of leaves came from nowhere to block the bee's path. 

When the whirlwind had disappeared, the only thing standing was a purple mech. "Espio?" Charmy mistaken him for Espio since it was too dark to see. The purple mech performed a hand sign and slowly disappeared into the darkness. "Hey! Where'd he go?!" Charmy panicked...again. Just then, a single kunai was headed for Charmy's direction, but the hyper bee quickly took to the skies to avoid it. Unknown to him, the kunai was just a distraction to catch Charmy's attention. The purple mech reappeared sticking to the side wall before jumping forward to grab the bee by his wings and smash him into the ground. With Charmy unable to move under the mech, the purple mech grabbed another kunai and held it over the bee's head. The mech brought the Kunai down only to realize that Charmy wasn't there anymore. "Hey! Over here!" Charmy waved over from the side. The purple mech ran up to Charmy, but noticed that the bee made no attempt to move. "Look down." Charmy said. The mech did as he was told and looked down to find that he was stand on...nothing. Apparently he mindlessly walked off a cliff. Gravity finally took over and pulled the mech down the dark chasm.

* * *

Espio was walked along the castles inner walls, actually more like walking on the walls, looking intently for the key he was asked to find. "Hmm...This castle is enormous. The probability of actually finding the key is very slim." Espio said. But, to Espio's surprise, here found the key standing atop a small pedestal on the ground. Espio jumped down from the wall, but stood far away from the wall incase there might be any traps. "Hmm...Strange. There are no traps at all, but why would Eggman leave something so important unprotected." Espio said. Espio cautiously walked up to the key and reached out to grab it, when all of a sudden, and metal claw grabbed him by his wrist and flung him to the wall. "Why is it always me?" Espio complained before he fell off and flopped to the floor. Espio took a moment to regain his senses before standing up to face his opponent. Apparently, his opponent was a large, well-build green mech that obviously held tremendous power. "So, I have to get past you in order to get that key. Well, that's fine by me." Espio smirked. 

Espio reached into his cuff and pulls out and extra large shuriken. "One might not be enough. Then I'll have to try two." Espio said as he pulled out a second extra large shuriken. Espio jumped into the air and hurled the shuriken towards the mech, but the mech caught one of the shuriken with its claws and the other completely missed. "Gotcha!" Espio exclaimed with a proud smile. All of a sudden, the second shuriken made a swift turn and spun in circles around the mech. It was then that the mech realized that the shuriken was being held by a thin, nearly invisible string and was being controlled by Espio. As Espio pulled back on the string, the mech was forced to topple over as it was caught in Espio's trap. "Now, to end this." Espio said he began to form a hand sign. It was just then that the mech found that there special tags on the both of the shuriken wrapped around him "Release." Espio commanded and the tags exploded. "Too easy." Espio said as he walked over to the, almost forgotten, key. Espio grabbed the key and turned to leave when the green mech came from out of nowhere jabbed Espio in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

Espio groaned in pain as he slowly sat up to face his opponent. The damage done from the previous attack was shown as chucks of the mechs armor fell off, but it was still standing. Espio tried to stand up, but let out a yelp of pain and fell back down. "I can barely move, meaning I can't you my weapons." Espio thought as the mech moved closer. "It looks like I have no choice. I must you my chaos, even though my sensei forbid me. But if I do, I'll just be more like...My sister." Espio thought as he remembered his sister's cold, heartless laugh. As the mech reached for his neck, Espio realized he had no other choice. "Forgive me, sensei." Espio thought as he started performing a series of hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Espio took a deep breath and then breathed out a large ball of flames that incinerated the mech. Once the mech was destroyed, Espio collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. "I have to remind myself that I don't have nearly as much chaos energy as my sister." Espio said before fainting.

Charmy was buzzing around in circles while Vector was waiting around the main entrance door. The two were waiting for Espio and Vector was becoming very impatiant. "AHH...where is that guy. We've been waiting for hours!" Vector yelled. "Yeah!" Charmy agreed. "Sorry...I'm late." Vector and Charmy looked to the side to find an injured and exhausted Espio. "What happened to you?" Vector asked curiously. "Never mind. let's just end this mission." Espio quickly changed the subject and moved towards the entrance. Vector was still suspicious at first, but decided that it wasn't important. Team Chaotix walked up to the entrance and placed their keys into the locks and opened the entrance wide open. "That was easy enough." Vector said. Espio was the first to go through, but the second he did, a trap door opened underneath him and caused him to fall inside. "Espio!" Vector and Charmy exclaimed simultaneously. "Mwahahaha! Too bad! Let's see how far you two get without the brains of the team." Eggman's voiced echoed through the castle. "What do we do now?" Charmy asked. "What do you think, you idiot! He's always saved us now it's our turn to save him! Come on, it's time to rescue Espio!" Vector proclaimed. "Yeah!" Charmy cheered.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	17. Rescuing Espio

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seventeen: Rescuing Espio

Vector and Charmy opened the doors to the inner castle, being as cautious as they could possibly be. In other words, they were basically crashing into everything they could find inside. Ever since Espio had been captured by Eggman, Vector and Charmy were clueless at how to proceed in the current situation. "What do we do now?" Charmy asked. "I told you, we're rescuing Espio, you idiot." Vector said. "I know, but how do we find him?" Charmy asked again. "Well we...uh...Maybe be if we..." Vector had no clue what to do. Espio was usually the one who came up with the plans and he was just the muscle. Charmy was hollering with laughter at the sight of Vector's stupidity. "Vector is dumb! Vector is dumb!" Charmy sang, which received him a bonk on the head. "Ow! That hurt!" Charmy cried. "This is no time for games! We're on a serious mission! And if we fail, we'll never see Espio again!" Vector proclaimed. "But he's the only one that's ever nice to me!" Charmy cried. "Then stop your blubbering and start looking!" Vector ordered. "Ok." Charmy's mood instantly changed and buzzed on ahead. "There's something wrong with that kid." Vector mumbled before following Charmy.

As they entered further into the room, they noticed several statues of mechs lined along the wall and many portraits of mechs in between. As they reached the end of the narrow room, they found a dead end wall with a large portrait of a giant mech on the wall. "What kind of person owns a roomful of pictures of robots?" Vector questioned. "These are only a few examples of what you will be seeing when my army invades." A loud, booming voice echoed through the castle walls. "ALIENS!" Charmy screech as he latched himself to Vector's snout. "Get off me, you idiot!" Vector demanded. "You say that a lot." Charmy stated the obvious. "I remember you two. I remember how you and that accursed echidna and chameleon defeated me. That is not something I am willing to forgive." The voice said. Suddenly, the statues started to crack and the portraits began to move on their own. Soon, white fighter mech broke out of their portraits and broke out of the statues and turned to face the witless detectives. "Uh oh." Vector and Charmy said simultaneously. The mechs fired their guns, but the two separated and jumped to the sides.

Vector landed on his feet and found himself being surrounded by half of the fighter mechs as they aimed their guns at him. "Uh...Can we talk?" Vector pleaded, but the mechs didn't listen. "Guess not." Vector said. "HELP ME!" Charmy cried as he was being chased around by the other half of the fighter mechs. Weather through good planning or just dumb luck, Charmy flew over the group of mechs that surrounded Vector and caused them to collide with each other, making one huge pile. The two groups were caught in each others armor or gears and were unable to move. "Good work, Charmy. Leave the rest to me." Vector said. "Go, Vector!" Charmy cheered. Vector jumped as high into the air as he could and dropped down onto the pile of mechs. "Belly flop!" Vector yelled and crushed the mechs under his weight. "Yay! Do it again! Do it again!" Charmy demanded with his usual annoying voice. "Cut it out, we need to find Espio." Vector said. Just then, a loud thud was heard from behind. "What was that?" Vector asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Vector and Charmy turned around and watched as the portrait with the giant mech took one step outside its painting. Charmy coward behind Vector as the giant mech took one more step to fully escape the portrait. "You have got to be kidding." Vector complained, as usual. The giant mech raised its fist to transform it into a giant metal ball and threw it at the dense duo. Vector quickly opened his wide jaw to grab the ball, cry a little from the impact, and closed his jaw to crush the ball. "Hah! Beat that!" Vector exclaimed. Just then, the mech raised its other fist to transform it into another metal ball, this time with spike. "Go Vector! I'll be cheering for you..._Way _over here!" Charmy said from the other side of the room. "Thanks for the support!" Vector yelled sarcastically. The Vector looked back at his opponent and watched as the mech reeled back its hand to throw. Just then, a large shuriken came through the empty portrait and wrapped itself around the mechs arm with thread. "What the?" Vector questioned. Just then, Espio jumped through the portrait holding the thread. "Espio!" Charmy exclaimed. Espio smirked as he pulled back on the thread to force the mech to fall on its back.

Espio quickly jumped over the giant fallen mech and ran to the rest of his team. "Espio, where were you?" Vector asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Espio said. "How did you get out?" Charm asked. "Again, trust me, you don't want to know." Espio said. "Come on, tell us!" Charmy whined. "Alright, fine. Listen." Espio said. Espio motioned the two to move closer to himm and started whispering in their ears. Vector and Espio had disgusted looks on their faces and jumped back away from Espio. "EWW! That's nasty!" Vector and Charmy said simultaneously. Espio nodded his head in agreement. "But it wasn't all bad. Take a look at What i have found." Espio said as he reached behind to pull out the purple chaos emerald. "The chaos emerald!" Charmy cheered. "Way to go Espio!" Vector said. Just then, the mech broke free from Espio's thread and stood back to its mechanical feet. "Get ready!" Espio said as the team moved into their fighting stances. The mech raised its new fists into the air and transformed them into metal balls. Just as the mechs was prepared to attack, the ceil began to shake and fell off for no reason. The rubble landed on the giant mech and crushed it like a can.

"Uh...what just happened?" Charmy asked, having no idea what caused the ceiling to fall. Vector and Espio were equally confused at what happened. "I happened." A voice came from inside the rubble. Parts of the rubble started to shift a little before it completely blew off. Now stand in front of the team was the vengeful red hedgehog, Recter Rose. "And who you are?" Espio questioned. "Who I am is of no importance. I hear that you three have been investigating on Eggman; I want to know what you have learned so far." Recter said. "Sorry, but our investigations are completely confidential." Vector said. "Yeah, so buzz off!" Charmy exclaimed. "A little insect just told me buzz off." Recter said to himself. "All right, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to beat it out of you." Recter said. "Just try it!" Vector challenged. "Yeah, just try it!" Charmy repeated. "You three have just made your final mistake." Recter said as he moved into his Taijutsu stance.

Vector and Charm attacked at once while Recter reached behind his back to pull out three black balls that Espio quickly caught sight of. "Vector, Charmy, watch out!" Espio warned, but it was too late. Recter threw the balls on the ground, which created a thick blanket of black smoke. "Hey! What 's going on here?!" Vector exclaimed. "I can't see!" Charmy cried. "Let me help" "Oh, thank...AHH!" Charmy screamed as Recter appeared right in front of him. Recter pulled back him hand and crashed his palm into Charmy's small chest, sending him flying out of the smoke and into Espio's hands. "Charmy, are you all right?" Espio asked. "I don't want to go to school today, mommy." Charmy said in a daze before fainting. "He's fine." Espio said. "Hey what's going on out there?!" Vector shouted. "Gotcha now!" Recter appeared behind Vector. "Thousand years of death!" There was a short pause before Vector jumped out of the smoke holding his behind, screaming in pain. "That was just a simple poke in the butt. Just who is this wierd guy?" Espio thought as his left eye twitch in disturbance.

Recter walked out of the smoke casually with a large grin on his face. "So, ready to give up?" Recter mocked. "Not In the least." Espio said as he threw Charmy away. "HEY!" Charmy exclaimed. Espio quickly reached into his cuffs and threw a series of kunai in Recter's direction. As the kunai came closer, Recter swiftly pulled out a long needle and blocked everyone of the kunai. A few seconds after, Espio came out of nowhere and swung at Recter with a kunai, which Recter block with a the needle. "Hey, you're not half bad." Recter said. "I see you use needles. Most likely used to aim for my pressure points, right?" Espio guessed. "Wow, fast and smart. You're family must be proud. Too bad it has to end here." Recter said with a grin. Espio looked confused until Recter swiftly pulled out another needle with his free hand and threw it at Espio's left ankle. Espio yelped in pain before Recter kneed him in the gut and delivered a mighty punch to the face that sent him back a few feet.

Espio tried to get up, but fell back down on his butt in pain. Espio pulled out the needle from his ankle just as Recter came up to him. "Look's like I win. Now, tell me everything you know." Recter demanded. "Never." Espio refused. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Recter said as he made an attempt to reach for another needle. But before he could reach one, Vector came from nowhere and trapped Recter in his mouth. "Hey! Let me out!" Recter said as he continually tried to punch his way out. "You heard him." Espio said. "Cannonball!" Charmy screamed as he charged at Vector's gut, forcing the croc to spit Recter out. The force sent the red hedgehog flying through the roof of the whole castle and land directly over the nearby hills. "Well, he's gone." Vector stated. "We should probably get out of here before he comes back." Espio said as Vector lifted him on his back. But as Team Chaotix made their way to the exit, a pair of blood red eyes was watch and scanned them. "Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile. All data... successfully copied. Now my power is at its greatest. It is time to begin my reign!"

* * *

Unknowingly, the six teams were all resting in the same area, resting from all the battles they faced. Just then, the sun suddenly went out, which quickly caught the attention of the heroes. They looked to the sky and all gasped in shock at what they were seeing. "What is that?" Sonic, Amy, Chaos, Jet, Knuckles, and Espio unknowingly said simultaneously. In the sky was a large feet of airborne battleships that would easily put the Egg-Carrier to shame. Amongst the fleet of red battle ships was a blue battleship that held a tower of Eggman where he most likely stayed. "Mwahahaha. Gaze and cower at the sight before you, simpletons. Today begins the day of a new rule. MY rule!" Eggman said over the loudspeakers. "Look's like break is over. Come guys, time to rock and roll." Sonic said to his teammates, not knowing that the other teams were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Hedgehog Ending**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Team Hedgehog Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eighteen: Team Hedgehog Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. Just then, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver appeared on one of the red battleships through the power of chaos control. "It looks as if we have made it to our destination." Shadow said. "Not exactly." Silver said. Sonic and Shadow looked confused until Silver pointed above them. Just above their heads was their original target, the blue battleship. "Aw, man. You've got to be kidding me." Sonic complained, like he usually does. "I don't understand. Why did chaos control send us directly to there?" Shadow questioned. Sonic and Shadow continued to ponder this until Silver suddenly pulled them back his Psychokinetic powers. "What's the deal Silver?" Sonic asked. "That." Silver said as he pointed ahead. Silver had just saved them from being shot by one of the many hundred mechs that were lined up to attack. "All right, Eggman, let's get this party started." Sonic said eagerly.

As the army of mech took aim to fire, Sonic recklessly charged ahead. The white fighter mechs instantly took the front line and fired on the blue blur the minute he attacked. Sonic jumped to the side and leaned against one of the giant mechs with a bored expression on his faced. "(Yawn) Come on, you can do better then that." Sonic said mockingly. The mech instantly took up the challenge and fired at the blur with full force. Sonic made no attempt to run away, but instead, he side stepped to stand behind the giant mech. With the giant mech in their line of fire, the fighter mechs accidentally shot the giant mech until it shut down. Sonic held a mischievous smile of his face as he gave the mech a light tap. The giant mech fell over and crushed the fighter mech that were trying to run away. "You would think Egg-butt would learn that nothing can catch me." Sonic said arrogantly. Just then, Sonic a shoved in the back and flung ten feet away. Sonic turned back to see the blue mech he met at the white palace. "Huh, so your back. No worries, this time I'm prepared." Sonic said. Sonic held out his hand to form a sphere of blue chaos, just as the blue mech attacked. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted as he plunged the attack in the mechs attack. The blue sphere shredded the blue mechs armor and core and flung it back over the edge of the battleship.

Shadow was merely walking up to the mechs as the continually fired at him. Unknown to anyone, even Sonic, Shadow had removed one of his power rings and was moving at a pace so fast that it looked like the bullets passed through him. When Shadow was only a few feet from them, he instantaneously summoned a large number of yellow arrows around him. "Now to end this pathetic excuse for an army. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow commanded. The arrows lunged themselves at the mech army and pieced through their armor like paper. "This is too easy." Shadow said suspiciously. All of a sudden Shadow felt himself being kicked in the chest and knocked back a few feet. Shadow sat up to see the black mech from the battle at the white palace. "You again. I'll make sure to finish you for good this time." Shadow said coolly before jumping back to his feet. The black mech charged at Shadow recklessly, which left it wide open for an attack. As the mech swung its claw towards Shadow, the ebony hedgehog suddenly dropped down to deliver a strong uppercut and throw the mech into the air. While in the air, Shadow suddenly appeared behind the mech and kicked it in so many random directions at an extremely fast pace. Shadow decided to end the mechs suffering and delivered the final blow downwards to crush it against the steel floor.

Because Sonic and Shadow had already taken out most of the mechs, Silver was left with only ten mechs. "They always leave me with the scrapes." Silver complained. The mechs raised their guns and fired at the psychic hedgehog. Silver hardly put any effort into blocking such a pathetic attack and simple formed a psychic barrier around him. "This is disappointing. I was really hoping for a challenge." Silver said. Silver then focused on his barrier and expanded it so fast then it sent the mechs flying over the edge of the battleship. Silver sighed in disappointment, just before he was pulled back by one of his long quills and thrown towards the wall. Silver caught himself just before he hit the wall and faced off against the grey mech from the white palace battle. "You again. At least I'll have _some_ fun." Silver grinned. The grey mech responded by picking up several scattered parts with an unknown power and hurtled them towards Silver's direction. Silver instantly caught the parts with his Psychokinetic powers and threw them aside. Silver gathered as small fraction of chaos energy into his right hand, which was a lot considering he had more chaos then Shadow, and released into to form a spiral of energy. The spiral cut through the mech and left it in pieces scattered on the floor.

With all the mechs properly disposed of, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver met up in the center of their newly created junkyard. "Yeah! That was too easy!" Sonic said excitingly. "Your right, I was too easy. I think Eggman might be setting us up." Shadow said suspiciously. "For what?" Silver asked. "For this!" All of a sudden, a gigantic lance landed in the middle of the trio, which they jumped back to avoid. The three looked up to see Eggman inside his newest invention, a giant golden robot with a lance and shield as it weapons. "All right, Eggman, make it easy on yourself and give up!" Sonic exclaimed. "There is no way you can stand up against our power." Shadow proclaimed. "Your plans end here!" Silver exclaimed. "Enough of this! Sonic, Shadow, Silver, your time is up!" Eggman proclaimed as he activated his newest creation, the Egg-Emperor.

As usual, Sonic was the first to take a shot at Eggman by jumping into the air and curling into a ball to use his homing attack. But, Eggman predicted this and raised the Egg-Emperor's shield to bounce Sonic back. The rebound caused Sonic to intentionally uncurl, which Eggman took the opportunity to stab Sonic with his lance. Just as the lance was about to hit its target, Silver quickly used his Psychokinetic power to pull Sonic back before being killed. Silver caught Sonic and used his psychokinetic powers to pull out one of the turrets and raise it into the air. Unknown to Eggman, the turret was only a distraction so that Shadow could sneak up from behind. Shadow held out his hands to summon up as much chaos energy into both his hands before bringing them together to form a large yellow arrow. Shadow nodded his head to signal Silver and both the hedgehogs launched their attacks at once. "CHAOS LANCE!" unfortunately, Eggman somehow predicted the attack and destroyed the turret with his lance and block the chaos lance with his shield. The Egg-Emperor to swiftly turned around and slammed Shadow with the side of its lance to knock him back with his teammates.

"Ok, now what?" Sonic asked. "We have no choice; we have to use our new technique." Shadow said. "But we haven't tested it yet!" Silver exclaimed. "I think now would be the perfect time for that." Shadow said as he noted the Egg-Emperor moving closer to them. "All right, get ready." Silver said. Sonic and Shadow nodded their head just before curling into their ball forms. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift the two off the ground and hold them together, one on top of the other. "Whatever it is your planning, it won't work. Get ready to die!" Eggman exclaimed. The Egg-Emperor suddenly swung its lance to throw a blade of energy towards them. "It now or never." Silver thought. Silver gather half of his chaos in between his hand and lunged it at hedgehog balls "PSYCHIC SHOT!" the three shouted as one. Sonic and Shadow were spinning in a simultaneous motion to create a large blue and black ball. The hedgehog's attack crashed through the Egg-Emperor's attack like it was nothing. "What?!" Eggman exclaimed, just as both hedgehogs crashed into his newest invention. The force of the attack sliced through the Egg-Emperor's core, which created a large explosion that engulfed the whole battleship.

The Egg-Emperor's destruction created a chain reaction that destroyed many of the surrounding battleships. But on the unharmed blue battleship. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver appeared in a flash of light created by the power of chaos control. "Man, that was cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Silver said. "Nah, not really." Sonic said. "C'mon, tell me you weren't scared? If it weren't for us, you wouldn't of had a chance." Shadow said with a smirk. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Silver." Sonic said. "No problem." Silver responded. "You too, pal." Sonic said. Hey, what are best friends for?" Shadow said. The two rivaling hedgehog looked at each other for a moment and bashed their knuckles together as a sign of friendship. "Sonic!" "Shadow!!!" a sweet voice and an angry voice could be heard. The angry voice sent chills down Shadow's spine. "Please tell me it isn't who I think it is." Shadow begged. The duo looked over to see a joyful Amy and a pissed off Kumori. "Sorry, Silver, gotta run!" Sonic said as he and Shadow attempted to escape their female counter parts. "Sonic, what about our date!" Amy called. "Get back here, Shadow!" Kumori shouted. Silver laughed and said "Some things never change." But, unknown to them; silver ooze escaped from the remains of the Egg-Emperor and flew towards the battleship with Sonic and the others.

* * *

**We Can**

Whoo!  
All right!

Oh, yeah!

Look out down below  
Sonic, he's on the go  
Can't stop this party  
'til we save the world

This time, not alone  
We've got some friends along  
And as a team we can  
Become even stronger

Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Everyone can do somethin' special  
The secret is sharing our dreams

Yeah!

We can make it  
If we all stick together  
We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's gonna be all right  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone

Sonic's in the lead  
Givin' us greater speed  
Tails keeps us flyin' high  
To stay above trouble

And Knuckles by our side  
Makes this a safer ride  
We'll save the world  
And teach that Eggman a lesson

Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing our dreams  
Oh, oh...  
Yeah!

We can make it  
If we all stick together  
We won't split up, not ever  
It's easier with my friends by my side  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone  
Better than alone

And together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Yeah, yeah!

We can make it  
If we all stick together  
We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's gonna be all right  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong

Oh, yeah...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Dark Ending**

**Plaese, read and review**


	19. Team Dark Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nineteen: Team Dark Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. Unknown to him, Team Dark was listening from one of the red battleships and disagreed with the mad doctor. "All right, Eggman, it's time we settle things! Today...I find out who I truly am!" Chaos exclaimed and ran off ahead of the rest of his team. "Chaos! Ugh...why is he like this?" Rouge questioned. "Primary mission is search and destroy Eggman! Do not forget!" Omega stated again. "I know, I know, but the least we can do is help Chaos sort things out. He must be very confused now more then ever." Rouge said. Omega somehow understood what Rouge was saying and feeling, but before he could say anything, a large explosion suddenly erupted not far from them and Chaos fell from the sky in front. "Chaos, what happened!?" Rouge asked while helping Chaos back to his feet. "That." Chaos said while pointing forward. Hundreds of mechs were making their way towards Team Dark and Omega was already prepared to fight. "Initiating attack mode!" Omega stated. "All right, let's show Eggman what the three of us can really do." Chaos said.

As expected, Chaos was the first to charge recklessly into battle. The fighter mechs wasted no time in countering and fired the guns aimlessly at Chaos. The second he caught sight of the bullets, Chaos reverted to his puddle form to allow the bullets to pass through him. Chaos reformed to his solid form and raised a claw to bring it down to cut through one of the mechs. The other mechs quickly jumped back to get a better aim on Chaos, but the water beast quickly counted by creating several long spikes from his body to slice through the mechs chest armor and obliterate their cores. "That takes care of those scrap piles." Chaos said. All of a sudden, Chaos dropped down to the floor just in time to avoid the jet of water that was aimed at the back of his head. Chaos quickly jumped back up and turned around to face the same blue mech from Rail Canyon. "(Sigh)...You again. Don't you know when to stay down?" Chaos groaned. The blue mech answered by holding out its hands and fired a jet of water. Chaos made no effort to avoid it, but instead, held out his claw to stop the water in midair. "I believe this is yours." Chaos said. And with a flick of his claw, the jet of water turned the other direction and drilled itself into the blue mach's core.

Rouge soared through the air, swerving around to avoid the enemy fire aimed at her. "Come...on. Give...a girl...a break." Rouge stressed out while barely dodging the bullets. Finally, one mech was able to shoot her right wing and cause her to lose control. Rouge fell hard on the cold steel floor, instantly surrounded by the fighter mechs. As the mech prepared to fire, but for some reason, Rouge only smirked at their attempts. "Bye-bye." Rouge said. The mechs heard a beeping sound come from their feet and looked down to catch the sight of Rouge's bombs. "Uh oh" the mechs said before the bombs exploded in their faces. "Let this be a lesson to ya. Never mess with a gorgeous girl like me." Rouge inflated her ego even further. Just then, Rouge's ultra sensitive ears heard a whooshing sound from behind and jumped to the side in time to avoid the kick white mech she met at Rail Canyon as its foot crashed through the steel wall. "That has too hurt." Rouge cringed. The mech pulled its leg out of the wall and turned to face Rouge. The mech swung its leg at Rouge, but the white bat jumped into the air and spun at a rapid pace to use her signature attack. "SCREW KICK!" Rouge's attack nailed a direct hit and knocked the mechs head clean off.

Unlike his other comrades, Omega had not trouble dealing with the enemy mechs. Omega simply walked up to the mech because their bullets keep bouncing off his strong, thick armor. "Enemy threat level: none! Engaging primary attack sequence!" Omega stated. Omega retracted his metal claws to replace them with his signature machine guns. "Eradicate all enemy threats!" Omega exclaimed. Omega let all hell loose as he began firing rapidly and randomly. The fighter mechs stood no chance and were easily crushed. "Secondary mission: complete!" Omega stated. Just then, Omega felt himself being lifted into the air from behind and was thrown off the edge of the battleship. Luckily, Omega used his jets to lift himself back onto the ship. It turned out that the one that had thrown him was the giant red mech from Rail Canyon. "Enemy confirmed! Scanning for weakness!" Omega stated. Omega just stood there, leaving a wide opening for the enemy mech. The mech pulled out a large machine gun and fired it on Omega, but the copies attack proved to be insufficient against Omega. "Primary weakness found!" Omega stated as he lifted his machine guns. Omega fired at the mechs ankles, which collapsed under the pressure, ultimately defeating it.

Chaos was finishing off the last of the enemy mechs when Rouge dropped down next to him and Omega casually stood next to him. "Well, that probably could have gone better." Rouge said. "Yeah, but where's the fun in playing safe?" Chaos joked. Rouge was happy to hear that Chaos was starting to return to his old personality. A little more and he would be back to the way he was the first time she met him. "Eggman signature located!" Omega suddenly said. "Where?" Chaos questioned. All of a sudden, the floor beneath them blew open to create a large hole. Luckily, the trio moved away before they fell in. From within the hole came a large black, mechanical claw made its way out, followed by the rest of its body. This new creature took the shape of a large black wolf machine with Eggman sitting at the head of it. "Eggman, the time has finally come that I defeat you!" Chaos exclaimed. "You won't get away this time!" Rouge shouted. "Primary target: Eggman! Prepare to eradicate!" Omega stated. "Enough of this! Chaos, Rouge, Omega, your time is up!" Eggman proclaimed as he activated his newest invention, the Egg-Cerberus, and the battle begins.

The Egg-Cerberus pounced on the team; but Chaos and Rouge were able to dodge it easily. But because of his heavy body, Omega was to slow to move and was now caught between the Egg-Cerberus' metal-spiked teeth. "Omega!" Rouge cried out before jumping in to help her friend. Rouge flew up into the air and performed her signature technique, "SCREW KICK", aimed to smash the Egg-Cerberus' red eye. The Egg-Cerberus gave off a mechanized howl before throwing Omega in Rouge's direction. Rouge was hit by Omega and forced down into the floor by the weight of the machine. "Ok, that hurt." Rouge commented. Chaos had completely ignored his teammate's situation and had snuck up behind Eggman by running along the Egg-Cerberus back. But because of the because of the broken eye it received from Rouge, the Egg-Cerberus was jumping around wildly, making it harder for Chaos to walk around. "Can't make this any easier, can he?" Chaos asked sarcastically. Unfortunately, Chaos complaining alerted Eggman of his presence as the mad doctor turned back to him. "Uh oh." Chaos said. The Egg-Cerberus gave a mighty leap that knocked Chaos off its back and landed with Rouge and Omega.

"Ok, so apparently that's not going to work." Chaos said as he rubbed his throbbing head. "So what do we do now?" Rouge asked. "I'm all out of ideas." Chaos said. "There is one alternative solution." Omega said. "You mean you have an idea on how to defeat Eggman. "Affirmative!" Omega replied. As Omega discussed his plan with the others, Eggman decided to charge in with the Egg-Cerberus. "It ends now, you fools!" Eggman exclaimed. "I just hope this works." Chaos said as he held up the white chaos emerald. "It's not like we have any other choice." Rouge said as she used all he might to lift the heavy Omega a few feet off the ground. The chaos emerald glowed in Chaos' hand and the god of destruction transferred the energy into Omega. Omega retracted his claws, but did not replace them like he usually did. "Prepare for attack!" Omega stated. The Egg-Cerberus came closer and closer until. "3...2...1...FIRE!" Omega exclaimed. "CHAOS INFERNO!" The three shouted as one. Omega unleashed a devastating blast from his arms that completely engulfed the Egg-Cerberus within it flames.

Chaos, Rouge, and Omega gathered around what had remained of the Egg-Cerberus and all eyes were on Eggman crippled body. After only a few seconds, Eggman's body had dissolved into a puddle of silver ooze. "Eggman target, completely destroyed!" Omega stated. Meanwhile, Rouge snuck away from the rest of the group to search for Eggman's treasure. Chaos confident in what she was going to find, but did nothing to stop her. He figured it would be best for her to find out for herself. "I found it; Eggman's treasure storage." Rouge said joyously as she walked up to the metal door. But the minute she attempted to open it, the doors flew open to reveal the Babylon Rogues. "Wha...What are you doing here!" Rouge questioned. "None of your business!" Storm exclaimed. "Listen, if you looking for treasure, don't bother looking in here. The only thing in there is clones." Jet said before walking away with the rest of the Rogues. "Clones? Yeah, right." Rouge said not believing a word he said and walked into the room the Rogues came from. "Now let's find that treasure..." Rouge trailed off and gasped at what she saw. Lined along the long hall was over a hundred capsules filled with...Chaos clones.

Just then, Omega walked in with his claws replaced by his machine guns. "Prepare to destroy immediate area!" Omega stated when he noticed Rouge. "Hey, Omega...is it true that...Chaos is a..." Rouge couldn't bring herself to finish the question, fear for what the answer might be. "It is true. The Chaos we have come to know is indeed a clone." Omega answered. Rouge was afraid of this. Chaos, the person she had come to love as a brother, was nothing more then a fake. "But..." Omega continued and Rouge's ears perked up to listen to what he had to say. "Chaos is a failed experiment." Omega said. "Failed? How?" Rouge asked out of curiosity. "He posses the one thing these clones do not have." Omega said as he walked passed Rouge. "What?" Rouge asked. Omega stop and completely turned his upper body around and said only two words. "A heart!" Rouge was happy with what she heard and waved Omega good luck before exiting the room.

Rouge walked back to where they had defeated Eggman (or so they thought) and found Chaos holding the head of one of the Chaos clones. "So it's true? I'm just a copy of the original?" Chaos asked with his back still turned to Rouge. "Yeah." Rouge answered. "Ah, well. That's life, real or not." Chaos said, surprisingly cheerful, as he threw thead head up and kicked it away. "So what are you going to do now?" Rouge asked. "I think I'll go travel the world and find the real Chaos. Maybe he could help me discover my purpose in this life. What about you? What are you going to do now?" Chaos asked. "I think I'll go looking for that Master Emerald again and probably pay a visit to Knuckie." Rouge said. "Heh! Some things never change, do they?" Chaos joked as he walked away with Rouge. "Whaddya saying? What else is a famous treasure hunter supposed to do?" Rouge asked and Chaos laughed hard.

* * *

**This Machine**

A shadow of myself  
Just who am I?  
Scanned horizons  
A tragic mystery

You could've left me here  
Sealed inside the pod  
No one would ever know  
The Chaos Control, Control

My true identity  
The power that is me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching

We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

With Rouge in the fight  
Electric lives  
Change surroundings  
A jewel in history

A treasure disappears  
As she goes  
Miss her as you look away  
And no one knows

This power is a key  
This power changes me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching

We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

Chaos Control  
Chao-Chao-Chao-Chao-Chaos Control

Chaos Control  
Chao-Chao-Chao-Chao-Chaos Control

E-123  
You didn't know  
Now I'm gonna show you  
The power that is me

You try to take me down  
Stop the show  
Seems you've never tasted fear  
Or loss of control

The power lives in me  
The power that is me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching

We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Knuckles Ending**

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Team Knuckles Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twenty: Team Knuckles Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. Meanwhile, Tails was piloting the Tornado III with Cream in the backseat and Knuckles riding along on the wing. "We are closing on Eggman's main battleship. Prepare for landing." Tails said. Just as he had said that, the turrets of the battleships turned to face the Tornado III and its passengers. "I hope you have a plan, Tails." Knuckles said. "I do. Take cover!" Tails screamed as the turrets fired. Tails quickly reacted by sending the Tornado III downwards to avoid the shots. Unfortunately, one of the turrets nailed a shot in the left wing. "The wing is damaged! Prepare for a crash landing!" Tails exclaimed. The Tornado III crashed onto one of the battleships, but luckily no one was hurt. "Everyone all right?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tails said as he jumped out of his seat. Tails held his hand out to help Cream out, but she clumsily tripped on the seat and fell into Tails open arms. Cream's face turned beet red for a moment before Knuckles interrupted. "Uh...guys?" Knuckles said. The group turned to see an army of mechs stampeding their way. "Alright, time for a little fun." Knuckles said with a smirk.

The white fighter mechs raised their guns and fired at the trio. Tails push Cream and himself away while Knuckles reached behind to pull out his shovel claws. Knuckles quickly slipped them on and raised them in front of his body to block the bullets aimed at him. "Hah! As if I'm going to fall for the same trick twice!" Knuckles exclaimed. All of a sudden, Knuckles jumps into the air and bashes his fists together to engulf them in flames. "FIRE DUNK!" Knuckles shouted as he pounded his fist into the floor, which created a shockwave of fire that incinerated the mechs. "And that's that." Knuckles said proudly. Just then, Knuckles raised the shovel a swung it backwards, just in time to block an incoming attack. His attack was the red mech he encountered from the Frog Forest. "You just don't know when to stay down." Knuckles said before jumping back. The red mech quickly charged at Knuckles and swung its spike fist left and right. Knuckles was barely blocking the onslaught. "There has to be a way out of this." Knuckles thought. As luck would have it, the red menace accidentally tripped on a broken piece of mech and fell forward. "Gotcha now!" Knuckles shouted as he plowed his shovel claw straight through the red mechs chest armor.

Tails was helping Cream back to there feet as they watched Knuckles destroy the mechs with ease. "Are you ok, Cream?" Tails asked. "Um...Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Cream stuttered for a moment and turned away from Tails to cover the blush on her cheeks. "She has been acting weird lately." Tails thought about the embarrassed rabbit. All of a sudden, Tails pushed Cream to the ground while yelling "Look out!" They were lucky enough to be able to avoid the shots that were aimed for their heads. "Maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed down for a little bit longer." Tails said to Cream. Tails twirled his namesakes around to lift his small body up into the air to attract the mechs attention. "Yeah, up here!" Tails mockingly shouted. The mechs raised their guns above their heads and fired randomly into the sky. Being over three thousand feet in the air and Tails flying high gave him the advantage. The bullets would always slow down and stop before even reached the kitsune. "My turn." Tails said as he grabbed a handful of rings from his back pack. Tails thrusts the rings downward into a circle that surrounded the mech army. On contact with the floor, the rings created a series of explosions that destroyed the mechs.

"That was great, Tails!" Cream cheered from below. Tails looked back and happily responds by giving her a giving her a thumbs up and a smile, which rivaled that of Sonic the Hedgehog. Unfortunately, the happy moment didn't last long. Before you could even blink, Tails was bashed across the head and was plummeting towards the hard battleship floor. "Tails!" Cream instincts kicked in as she jumped in time to catch Tails before he hit. Tails was still alive, but he was knocked out for the moment. Just then, Tails attacker dropped in front of the confused rabbit and turned out to be the tan and yellow mechs from the Frog Forest. Cream was scared at the sight of them, but realized that she was now the only one who could protect Tails. "Tails...you have always saved me. Now it's my turn!" Cream shouted with determination. The mechs took a step forward until Cream unexpectedly jumped up and kicked the tan mech in the head. The yellow mech was about to claw Cream until Cheese came from out of nowhere and slapped the mech across the face (if it has one). "Good one, Cheese." Cream giggled as she held her faithful chao. Without warning the two mech swiftly jumped at Cream and swung their claws. Too bad for them, Cream flapped her long ears like wings and took off into the air, causing the mechs to miss and rip each others heads off.

Knuckles was assisting Tails back to his feet, who was staring at Cream in amazement. "Wow." Tails gasped quietly. As Cream landed, Tails subconsciously pulled Cream into a warm, breath-taking hug. The little rabbit nearly fainted right then and there. Tails quickly realized what he was doing a pulled away as fast as he could, much to Cream's disappointment. "Wow, Cream, you were amazing!" Tails praised. "Really?" Cream asked embarrassingly as she looked down to hide her blush. "Cream, why is your face red?" Tails asked out of curiosity. Cream instantly squeal and grabbed her ears to cover her face, leaving Tails even more confused. "That kid spends way too much time with Sonic." Knuckles thought. Without him realizing it, Knuckles body was wrapped around by, what looked to be, a steel tail. "What in the world!?" Knuckles questioned. Knuckles was then hurtled towards Tails and Cream, who were lucky enough to catch him. Knuckles looked back to his attacker to find Eggman sitting at the head of a red, mechanical snake. "So you decided to come out of hiding, huh? Big mistake." Knuckles said. "It's over, Eggman!" Tails shouted. "Just give up!" Cream exclaimed. "Enough of this! Knuckles, Tails, Cream, you time is up!" Eggman exclaimed as he activated his newest invention: the Egg-Viper.

Knuckles and his hot headed attitude was, as expected, the first one to attack. The Egg-Viper counteract by swinging its steel Tail towards Knuckles. But thankfully, Knuckles held up his shovel claws to block the attack. "Hah! You'll have to do better then that!" Knuckles exclaimed. "How about this?" Suddenly, the Egg-Vipers tails bent the other way and wrapped itself around Knuckles body. "That might work." Knuckles commented before being thrown away by the tail. Meanwhile, Tails stealthily snuck up behind the Egg-Viper and opened a hatch to reveal the wiring inside. "Ok, one of these wires has to cut off the power." Tails said to himself. "Why not try the blue one." A voice said from behind. "Oh, thanks." Tails said before realizing what he just said. Tails looked behind to see the viper head with Eggman. "Hello." Tails said nervously. "Good-bye." Eggman said as the viper tail swiped Tails away. "Tails! Ok, now I'm mad!" Cream screamed (hey, that rhymed). Cream quickly grabbed Cheese to curl him into a ball and throws him at the viper head. Unfortunately, the blow was only powerful enough to make a dent. "You were saying." Eggman said. "Uh...bye!" Cream shout quickly before running away.

"Oh, my head." Knuckles said as he rubbed his aching head. To make things worse, Tails landed on top of the poor echidna and Cream tripped to land on top of Tails. "What do we do now? That thing is way too powerful." Tails said. "I'm glad you see it my way." The trio looked to come face to face with the Egg-Viper. "Now die!" Eggman exclaimed. The Egg-Viper struck it head down, but the trio quickly jumped away in time to avoid it. "I have one idea, but I have a question to ask you guys." Knuckles said. "What?" Cream asked. "Do you trust me?" Knuckles asked. I didn't take long for them to come up with an answer. "With our lives." Tails said. "Good, now hold on tight." Knuckles said. Knuckles grabbed the top of his two companions and forced them into ball forms. Cream was slightly scared of what Knuckles was planning, but knew she could trust him. Then, Knuckles engulfed the two balls in flames, which surprisingly did not hurt them. "Alright, here we go!" Knuckles exclaimed as he charged at the Egg-Viper. When he was just up to its head, Knuckles jumped towards the head and held both of his friends out in front. "KNUCKLE BUSTER!" the three shouted as one. The attack crashed through the vipers head with such extreme force that the Egg-Viper was destroyed in an instant.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream all gathered around the wreckage of the Egg-Viper to gaze upon Eggman's limp form. "Is he...dead?" Cream asked fearfully. Just then, Eggman's body transformed into a puddle of silver ooze. "It's a fake!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I figured as much." Tails said, holding the red walkie-talkie he had since the beginning. "What do you mean?" Cream asked. "Follow me." Tails said and they did. Unexpectedly, Team Chaotix and Team Knuckles met up together in front of a large steel door. "What are you doing here?" Charmy question. "We could ask you the same thing." Knuckles said. "Never mind that. I reprogrammed the walkie-talkie to trace our _friend's _whereabouts. It's coming from inside here." Tails point to the door. "I have a pretty good idea who it is. Mind lending a hand, Knuckles?" Vector asked. "No problem." Knuckles replied. Knuckles and Vector proceeded to bang on the steel door until they broke it off it's hinges. "Dr. Eggman, I presume." Vector said. To there surprise, the person that had been helping both teams was none other then Eggman. "What in the world!?" Espio exclaimed. "We'll take it from here." Vector told Knuckles. "Um...ok. Come on, guys." Knuckles said as he walked away with his team.

"I did not see that coming" Knuckles said, still in shock of discovering Eggman was there helper. "Well, it looks like Eggman was never behind any of this." Cream said. "Yeah, I kind of knew that from the beginning." Tails admitting. "And you never told us!" Knuckles yelled. "I wasn't sure at first. I just wanted to make sure." Tails said in a hurry while cowering behind Cream. "But if it wasn't Eggman, then who was it?" Cream asked. Just then, a squishing sound could be heard from Knuckles feet. The group looked down to see Knuckles standing in the puddle of ooze that created the fake Eggman. "EEW!" Tails and Cream simultaneously said. "Aw, just my luck!" Knuckles exclaimed. Knuckles wiped the ooze from his shoe and started to leave. "We still haven't figured out who it is yet." Cream said. "I guess we'll find out when the time is right." Knuckles said. Unknown to them, the silver ooze grew a red eye and watched them leave. "Don't worry, that time will come very soon."

* * *

Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
The best of them, tougher than leather  
You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
I'd rather flex my muscles  
I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
I break 'em down whether they solid or frail  
Unlike the rest, I'm independent since my first breath  
First test, feel the right, then the worst left

Born on an island in the heavens  
The blood of my ancestor's flows inside me  
My duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration, yeah...

I will be the one that sets your heart free, true  
Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you

Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct  
Are the elements that keep me going  
I am fighting my own mission  
Nothin's gonna stand in my way, no, no...

I will be the one that sets your heart free, true  
Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you

Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny

Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
The best of them, tougher than leather  
You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
I'd rather flex my muscles  
I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
I break 'em down whether they solid or frail  
Unlike the rest, I'm independent since my first breath  
First test, feel the right, then the worst left

I have no such things as weak spots  
Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him  
This alliance has a purpose  
This partnership is only temporary, yeah...

I will be the one that sets your heart free, true  
Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you

Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
This is my planet, I shall not surrender

Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
This is my planet, gonna fight...

I won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
This is my planet, I shall not surrender

Yeah...  
Shall not surrender, no...  
Yeah...  
Whoo, whoo...

The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest  
Out the wilderness with the ruggedness  
Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the blow-thrower  
Independent flow-er, magical Emerald holder  
Give you the coldest shoulder, my spike goes through boulders  
That's why I stay a loner  
I was born by myself, I don't need a posse  
I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelf'd

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Rose Ending**

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Team Rose Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twenty-one: Team Rose Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. Unknown to him, Amy, Blaze, and Kumori somehow found their way up to Eggman's main blue battleship. "Hmph! Sounds like challenge to me." Kumori said excitingly. "Hold on, now. Let's not jump in without thinking. First we should come up with a plan." Blaze said. "He my plan! Let's get that bloated buffoon!" Amy exclaimed. "Amy, you're specking my language." Kumori said. "Charge!" Amy shouted as she and Kumori rushed recklessly towards Eggman's tower. "They just don't listen to reason." Blaze said to herself before chasing after her team. As Blaze traveled along the many areas of the battleship, she came to realize that she was lost. "Now what do I do?" Blaze asked herself. Just then, Blaze was trampled on from behind and knocked to the ground. Blaze looked up in anger at her attackers, who turned out to be Amy and Kumori. "What the hell was that for?!" Blaze flared. "Blaze, calm down." Kumori said. "Give me one good reason why I should!" Blaze yelled. Amy grabbed Blaze's head and turned it to the side so she could she the army of mechs chasing them. "Good enough for me." Blaze said.

The white fighter mechs halted a few feet away from the all girl team and raised their guns to fire. As usual, Amy and Kumori used their super speed, while Blaze used her acrobatic skills to dodge. While still running, Amy whipped out her signature Piko-Piko Hammer and dived straight into the mech pile. "I was hoping of using this on Kumori, but you'll do." Amy smirked. Amy quickly spun her hammer around to create a miniature tornado will with rose petals that sucked up all of the attacking mechs. While in the tornado, the mech were constantly being pulverized by the rose petals like a thousand hammers were hitting them. Eventually, they were nothing but piles of scrape. "I call that one my Tornado Hammer!" Amy exclaimed. Unfortunately, Amy's celebration was short lived as she was kicked from behind into the wall. She looked back to find the pink mech from Grand Metropolis. "Wanna play, huh? All right, I'll defeat you and prove my love to Sonic!" Amy yelled. The mech sweat dropped. Amy reeled her hammer back and threw it at the mech, but the mech merely swatted it away like it was nothing. But the hammer wasn't for attacking. While the mech was temporarily distracted, Amy reverted to her ball form and started spinning in place. Finally, Amy gave out and launched herself into the mechs chest to rip right through it.

Kumori jumped on the heads of the mechs to cross over to the other side while watching her comrade's battles. Blaze seemed to be fine, but thing that caught Kumori's attention was Amy and her new attack. Kumori felt angered at the sight of Amy as she praised herself over her victory. "I can't believe I'm falling behind _her_! I can't accept it! I won't allow it!" Kumori exclaimed. Fueled by her rage, Kumori reverted to her ball form and bounced off on of the mechs to crash into another one. She used the mechs as targets to bounce off one another until only one remained. "I won't lose to Amy!" Kumori shouted as she charged towards the final mech. Unfortunately for her, an unknown blur crashed through the back of the mech to nail a hard blow to Kumori's face. Kumori was blown back a few feet, but quickly got back up to face her opponent. It was the black mech from Grand Metropolis. "You just don't know when to die!" Kumori shouted. The black mech charged and reeled back its fist to throw a decisive blow to Kumori. Fortunately, Kumori's hand caught the metal fist and trapped it. the mech threw the other fist, but was also caught as well. The mech was squirming to escape Kumori's grasp, but was no use. Finally, Kumori pulled her head back and headbutted the mech, which surprisingly shut it down.

Blaze was pulling off some amazing and precise back flips to dodge the gun shots until she pushed herself up to land on a metal pipe. "Wow, you guys are really persistent." Blaze joked. The mechs quickly fired their guns towards Blaze, but the fiery cat was not that easy to catch. Blaze swiftly jumped backwards off the pipe to land only a few feet away from the mechs. "I believe it's my turn now." Blaze said. Blaze ignited her hand with her pyrokinetic powers and kicked off the ground towards the mech. Blaze twirled into a tornado of flames that cut through the mechs armor like butter. Blaze halted her attack turned back to admire her work. "Not bad, but I could have done better." Blaze commented. Then all of a sudden, Blaze back flipped just in time to avoid an attack from behind. As soon as Blaze landed she gazed forward to her newest enemy. It was the purple mech from Grand Metropolis. "Ok, I guess I could play with you for awhile." Blaze said. The purple mech held out its hands to reveal a pair of flamethrowers and used them to engulf Blaze. Just as the mech though it had won, Blaze walked out of the fire unharmed. "You're joking right?" Blaze said. The mech had no time to reply as Blaze swift jabs a fiery fist into its core.

With all the mech properly defeated, Team Rose gathered together at the center of the junk pile. "Hmph! Eggman's robots are getting wimpier every time." Amy commented. "There's no need to boast." Kumori glared at Amy. "Aww, somebody's jealous." Amy taunted. "Take that back!" Kumori yelled. Blaze wanted no part of the conversation, knowing that neither one would win. Just then, a sudden blast erupted from behind the girls and sent them flying. "What was that?" Blaze questioned. The three quickly jumped to there feet and looked back to find their answer. The attacker turned out to be none other then Eggman riding at the red of a large, red, mechanical dragon (sorry, I ran out of idea's so I used one from my previous story. Please, forgive me). "We finally found you Eggman!" Amy shouted. "This is the end of the line!" Blaze exclaimed. "I'll turn that piece of junk into scrape!" Kumori yelled. "Enough of this! Amy, Kumori, Blaze, you're time is up!" Eggman yelled as he activated his newest (not really) creation: the Egg-Wyvern.

"You're going down Eggman." Amy said as she held her hammer high. But Kumori was not very happy with Amy at the moment. "There is no way I'm going to let her hog all the glory!" Kumori thought. "Out of the way, Amy! He's mine!" Kumori exclaimed as she charged recklessly into the battle. "Kumori!" Amy cried out, but it was in vein. The Egg-Wyvern opened its wing out to fire a series of lasers in Kumori's direction. Kumori took advantage of her super speed to pass the lasers with ease. Kumori stopped for a moment before jumping up and curling into her ball form towards the Egg-Wyvern. "I've got you now!" Kumori screamed. "I don't think so." Eggman replied. All of a sudden, the Egg-Wyverns tail came from out of nowhere and swatted Kumori to the far end of the battleship. "Oh no!" Amy cried. "Amy, you take care of Kumori. I'll handle things from here." Blaze said. "Ok, be careful." Amy said before she ran off. "Looks like it's just you and me." Eggman said as he moved the Egg-Wyvern closer. Blaze ignited her hands with her pyrokinetic powers and said "That's fine by me."

Kumori pushed herself out of a pile of scrape metal she fell through and groaned from the pain she received. "Ok, probably not my best idea." Kumori said. "Your right." Kumori looked up to find Amy staring down at her. My kneeled down to her and asked "Why did you do that?" "Well...it's because...I wanted to prove I'm better then you." Kumori admitted. "Better then me?" Amy repeated. "I saw you're fight earlier and I guess I was a bit...Jealous." Kumori said disappointingly. "Kumori, we're a team. No one is better then the other." Amy said sympathetically. Kumori felt a little better. Just then, Blaze swooped down from out of nowhere and landed on Kumori. "Why always me?" Kumori asked. "Sorry, Amy. I couldn't stop him." Blaze said. "How right you are." The trio looked to see the Egg-Wyvern looming over them with its wing out ready to fire. "Any ideas?" Amy asked. "What about that new move we made?" Kumori said. "Alright, let's do it." Amy said as she whipped out her hammer. Kumori jumped into the air and curled into her ball form just as Blaze used her pyrokinetic powers to cover her in flames. As Kumori came down, Amy swung her hammer to launch her at the Egg-Wyvern. "PYRO SWING!" the three shouted as one. the burning hedgehog ball crashed into the Egg-Wyvern's chest and completely incinerated its core.

Amy, Kumori, and Blaze gathered around the smoldering remains of the Egg-Wyvern and looked down at Eggman's motionless body. "Is he dead?" Amy asked. "I hope so." Kumori said. Amy and Blaze glared at her. "What?!" Kumori questioned. To Blaze and Amy's relief, Eggman's body transformed into a puddle of Silver ooze. "He's not dead, it was only a copy." Blaze said. "What?! Are you telling me we had to go through all that just to find out that all we defeated was a stupid copy?!" Kumori's temper flared. "Apparently." Amy said. "Ugh! What a waste!" Kumori exclaimed. "Hey, isn't that the boys over there?" Blaze suddenly asked. Amy and Kumori looked to where Blaze was pointing to find that it was indeed Team Hedgehog. "Yay! Now Sonic can take me on that date he promised." Amy cheered. "And Shadow will pay for forgetting our date." Kumori said as she pounded her fists together. Without warning, Amy and Kumori raced after the love/victim. "Sonic!" Amy cried "Shadow!!!" Kumori screamed. Blaze tried her best to suppress her laughter, but found it to be impossible. Some things never change.

* * *

**Follow Me**

Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life  
I wanna get it for you

Lately I just feel so fine  
I imagine that you're mine  
In my world you're gold  
I only wanna protect you

Whatever I want, I get  
I want a shooting star  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I'm with you

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
Knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams

I was searching everywhere  
Suddenly I saw you there  
And my love arrived  
Just in the nick of time

Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
Live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life

Whatever I want, I get  
No one could take your place  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I see your face

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Babylon Ending**

**Please, read and review.**


	22. Team Babylon Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

I would like to thank Stormshark for inspiring me to create this new boss. Thank you, Stormshark.

Chapter Twenty-one: Team Babylon Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. But as Eggman continued his blathering, Jet was cautiously piloting the Rogue's airship through the fleet of battleships. To the Rogue's surprise, the trio had no difficulty penetrating the fleet's perimeter. What could Eggman be planning? "Look boss, we made it through without a single scratch." Storm said. "Keep an eye out, Storm. He's up to something. I just know it." Jet warned the albatross. "You know, if I were Eggman, I would probably attack right about...now." Wave said. And just as Wave said, the battleship turrets instantly fired on the Rouge's airship. "Abandon ship!" Jet yelled. The Babylon's airship was blow to pieces by the turrets, but lucky, the Rogue's quickly jumped out of the ship riding on the Gear, the Wind Rider, the Hurricane, and the Tsunami. "Boss, look!" Storm exclaimed as he pointed forward to an army of mechs waiting for them on one of the red battleships. "That was my father's ship. I think it's time for a little payback." Jet said in a sinister manner.

The white fighter mechs raised their guns high and fired randomly in the sky in hopes of hitting one of the thieving birds. Jet scoffed at their attempt and reached behind to pull out his fans. With a single swing, Jet repelled the incoming bullets. Jet landed squarely on one of the mechs head and jumped off the Wind rider to land in the center of the group. "Hah! You guys don't look so tough!" Jet exclaimed. As the mechs prepared to fire, Jet raised the hand Shahra's ring and called out "TIME BREAK!" Time instantly froze along with the mech army. "You made a big mistake wrecking my father's ship." Jet said before charging in with his fans. Everything went by in a blur. One minute, jet was surrounded, the next minute; he was standing tall on a pile of scrape. "Too easy." Jet boasted. The celebration was short lived as Jet felt a powerful gust pick him up and shoved his beak into the steel wall. Jet pried his beak from the wall and turned back to face his new enemy. It was the green mech from Casino Park. "Oh, you again." Jet said in a lazy manner. The green mech raised its hands towards Jet and released a funnel of wind. "You've got to be kidding." Jet smirked. As the wind came closer, Jet quickly started waving his fans like crazy. Jet's own wind was superior to the mechs and pushed the green machine off the edge of the battleship.

As Wave pushed a random mech back with her wrench, she couldn't help but admire Jet's battle. "A people wonder why he's my boyfriend." Wave said proudly. Wave then dropped down to the ground to avoid the mech swing its gun from behind. She reacted quickly by picking herself up and swung her wrench around to crush the mechs chest and send it flying back into four more mechs. The more she kept trash, the more that would to be attacking. "Don't these guys ever give up?" Wave questioned. The mech raised their guns. "Guess not." Wave said. Just as they were ready to shoot, Wave swiftly kicked up the Tsunami and soared straight into the air. Because of her fast thinking, the mech were stupid enough to go through with shooting themselves. "Hah! What idiots!" Wave laughed. Her laughter was cut short when she felt something hard jab her in the gut and flung her back. Wave sat up to lay her eyes on her attacker. It was the purple mech from Casino Park. "(Sigh) they always want to learn the hard way." Wave mumbled. The purple mech pulled out it mechanical wrench while Wave held out her own. Wave and the mech suddenly charged at each other swung their wrenches towards each other. At first it seem like nothing happened, then all of a sudden, the mechs bodily began to shake roughly before literally falling to pieces.

Storm grabbed the head of a random mech and tore it clean off its mechanical shoulders. "Bring it on! Give me everything you got!" Storm exclaimed. One of the mechs raised it gun to Storm, but the mighty albatross gripped the end of the gun shut. Strom grasped the mechs arm and started spinning it around to knock away the surrounding mechs. "I'm bored. This is boring." Storm whined. "Shut up, Storm!" Wave yelled. "Sorry." Storm said meekly. The end Storm's complaining, several more mechs came from nowhere and marched towards him. Just then, Storm grabbed a large pole and used his ripped in straight out of the floor. "Batter up." Storm said. Storm swung the heavy pole around to bat all the mechs off the battleship. "I'm still bored." Storm said. But just as Storm turned around, his beak came in contact with a metal fist that sent him close to the edge. Storm looked up to find that the one that hit him was the grey mech from Casino Park. "All right, some fun!" Storm cheered childishly. The grey mech charged at Storm and the albatross was about to do the same, but clumsily tripped over a metal pipe. Not realizing Storm's mistake, the mech accidentally tripped on Storm hulking body and fell over the edge of the battleship. "Uh...What happened?" Storm asked confusingly.

After properly disposing of the mech army the thieving trio gathered together to celebrate. "All right, we won!" Storm cheered. "Of course. Because I am awesome." Jet boasted. "Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Wave said. "Do think there are anymore left, boss?" Storm asked. "I hope so." Jet said hopefully. "Why do I even bother?" Wave thought. Then all of a sudden, the Babylon's spine started shivering in fright as the atmosphere's temperature dropped dramatically. "W-why is it s-so c-c-cold?" Jet asked Wave. "I d-d-don't k-know." Wave replied while trying to warm her arms. "Uh...guys." Storm said, totally unaffected by the temperature drop and pointed upwards. It took a while, but Jet and Wave soon adapted to the temperature and looked up to where Storm was pointing. Soon their eyes caught sight of a large skeletal machine covered in black cloth (**think of the dementor**) that floated in midair with Eggman piloting it. "Look who it is. Time for some payback!" Jet exclaimed. "Time we taught you a lesson!" Wave shouted. "Hope you're ready for this!" Storm yelled. "Enough of this. Jet, Wave, Storm, your time is up." Eggman proclaimed as he activated his newest invention: the Egg-Specter.

Not surprisingly, Jet was the first the make an attempt at the Egg-Specter. Jet grabbed his Wind Rider and jumped on to make a speedy start towards the ghostly machine. "I've gotcha now." Jet said as he pulled out his fans. But then, to Jet's surprise, the Egg-specter held it metal boney hand and fired a blue mist at Jet. Jet thought nothing over a dove straight into the mist. But the minute he came out, Jet was a frozen ice sculpture. "Ok, n-not m-my b-b-best idea." Jet strained out. "Jet! Storm we have to help him!" Wave exclaimed. "Already on it." Storm said as he ran over to the frozen Jet. In an attempt to thaw him out, Storm placed his tongue on the jet sculpture, only to have it stuck. "Wave, help!" Storm screeched. Wave slapped her forehead and asked herself "What did I do to deserve this?" "It would seem that I now have the advantage. Time to finish this." Eggman said as he moved the Egg-Specter closer to Jet and Storm. The two birds were sitting ducks. The Egg-specter attempted to reach for them when all of a sudden, and large bomb-like object dropped in front of Eggman. Acting on instinct, Eggman pulled the Egg-Specters hand to protect him. Nothing happened. When Eggman realized that there was no blast, he removed the Egg-Specters hands to see that the Babylon Rogue's had disappeared. "Where did they go?" Eggman questioned.

Earlier, Wave threw a dud bomb, knowing that Eggman would fall for. This provided the perfect distraction to sneak away with Jet and Storm. "Ok, hold still." Wave said as she held her wrench high above her head. "A-are y-you sure ab-bout this?" Jet asked. "No." Wave quickly replied before bring her wrench down. As luck would have it, Wave's wrench did enough damage to release Jet, but not enough to harm him. Storm still had a piece of ice stuck to his tongue, which he quickly ate. "Hmm, icy." Storm said. Jet and Wave sweat dropped. "So how are we going to defeat that thing if we can't even touch it?" Jet asked. Wave thought for a moment. It was true. Even with the Extreme Gear, they were to slow to counter act the Egg-Specters attacks. That's when it hit her. The Egg-Specter was floating aimlessly around the battleship in search of the Rogue's "Where are you, you cowards?" Eggman questioned. "Hey! Who are you calling coward?!" Eggman looked over to see an unusual sight. Wave was holding Jet's legs while Storm swung her around. "Now!" Wave shouted. Storm gave a mighty throw to Eggman as Wave pulled out her wrench. The wrench connected with Jet which sent him fly faster then the eye could see. "HAWK ARROW!" the three shouted as one. Jet changed into a living arrow and pierced through the Egg-Specter's chest to destroy it.

The Babylon Rogue's gather around the remains of the defeated Egg-Specter to find Eggman's defeated body. "Do you think he's ok?" Storm asked. Storm's question was answered when Eggman's body reverted to a puddle of Silver ooze. "No doubt this thing was a fake to throw us off." Jet said. "Hey, guys, look what I found!" Wave called over. Jet and Storm walked over to Wave as she pointed at a steel door. "This has to be where Eggman is holding all his plans." Wave said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Jet asked before walking through the door. But upon entering, they were met with the shock of seeing over a hundred pods containing Chaos clones. "Whoa, what with this?" Jet asked. "They appear to be clones." Wave said as she read off the computer. "Clones?" Storm asked. "It says here that Eggman took a DNA sample from the real Chaos and created an army of clones. Download complete." Wave said as she held a small disk she downloaded the data on. They were prepared to leave until the doors swung open to reveal Rouge. "Wha...What are you doing here!" Rouge questioned. "None of your business!" Storm exclaimed. "Listen, if you looking for treasure, don't bother looking in here. The only thing in there is clones." Jet said before walking away with the rest of the Rogues.

"I wish we could see the expression on her face when she finds out." Wave giggled. "Well, it doesn't matter. We got what we came for and now we can go collect our reward." Jet said proudly. "Too bad there wasn't any treasure." Storm said. "Yeah, it's a shame. But at least we have this." Wave said as she held the disk. "Let me see that." Storm demanded as he took the disk out of Wave's hand. "Hey! Give it back!" Wave demanded. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna-AHH!" Storm screamed as he clumsily tripped over a mech head. The disk flew out of Storm's hand and started rolling to the edge of the battleship. "NO!" Jet and Wave screeched as they jumped to reach it. Unfortunately, the disk fell of before they could even grab it. Jet and Wav got back to their feet and looked to Storm with a murderous look in their eyes. "Storm!" Jet and Wave growled in a low voice. "Uh...hey, you know it was an accident right?" Storm said nervously. Jet and Wave moved dangerously close to Storm as he held out their fans and wrench. "Uh...can we talk about this?" Storm asked. "NO!!!" Jet and Wave pounced on the poor albatross and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can**

Buck wild! Permanent as sun  
Get mine! Coming out to stun  
Buck wild! Your chance is none  
Get mine! Nothing can be done

Catch me if you can

Buck wild! There's no turning back  
Get mine! Reach, but never catch  
Buck wild! You can't fathom that  
Get mine! Wonders you can't have

Take the world! There's no turning back  
Change the world! Reach, but never catch  
Break the world! You can't fathom that  
Make the world! Wonders you can't have

Catch me if you can

Jet bird! There's no turning back  
Sky time! Reach, but never catch  
Jet bird! You can't fathom that  
Sky time! Wonders you can't have

There's no turning back  
Reach, but never catch  
You can't fathom that  
Wonders you can't have

So catch me if you can  
We are born to dream  
In a world full of seeing  
What we never could reach  
Air time makes on the wind, I'd be  
Like life, right by  
Just a blur, you see

One mind, too wild  
Stuck in divinity  
Hawk tail, wing, claw  
Heaven sent a jessy  
A speed rush tweak  
To a melancholy, victory  
Your chance, don't stand

Catch me if you can  
Catch me if you can  
Catch me if you can  
Catch me if you can  
Only if you can

Jet bird! Permanent as sun  
Sky time! Coming out to stun  
Jet bird! Your chance is none  
Sky time! Nothing can be done

No one near  
My class of heat  
The rule of the wind  
Is to never get beat

Don't hedge, don't hog  
You're put to the test  
Like Jet, as hawk  
I'll rattle your nest

I never come down  
I'm high alone  
Bred from a genie  
With wings and throne

Jet fire hawk  
The sky is me  
All for the speed  
I was born to be

Take the world! There's no turning back  
Change the world! Reach, but never catch  
Break the world! You can't fathom that  
Make the world! Wonders you can't have

Buck wild! Permanent as sun  
Get mine! Coming out to stun  
Buck wild! Your chance is none  
Get mine! Nothing can be done

Chaos in the emeralds  
Life is ephemeral  
What are you going to do  
Nothing is perpetual

World domination  
Advanced technology  
Haven't got that interest  
In that form of glory

Put me in the air  
And my speed will leave  
All in a shine  
Like a miracle weave

I just won't stop  
The treasures with me  
I said it before  
I was born to be

Take the world! Permanent as sun  
Change the world! Coming out to stun  
Break the world! Your chance is none  
Make the world! Nothing can be done

Catch me if you can

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Chaotix Ending**

**Please, read and review.**


	23. Team Chaotix Ending

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twenty-two: Team Chaotix Ending

"Mwahaha. You fools must have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship fleet, built by the hands of a genius. It's power, unmatched, throughout the universe." Eggman said over his battleships loudspeakers. But unknown to the evil scientist, the almost, but never truly, famous Team Chaotix stealthily made their way onto one of Eggman's red battleships. "You hear that? Sounds like the old doc wants to play with us." Vector said. "Yay! Play, play, play!" Charmy cheered and clapped. "Focus, you two. We're on the enemies turf now." Espio said. "Loosen up a bit, Espio." Vector said. "Yeah, loosen up." Charmy repeated. "How can you be so relaxed, knowing we are in for a big battle?" Espio questioned. "Come on, what's the guy gonna do, sit on us?" Vector laughed. "No. Most likely he'll send an army of robots to stop us." Espio said. "What makes you say that?" Vector asked. Espio replied by pointing ahead of the battleship. Vector and Charmy looked over to see an army of white fighter mechs, just as Espio said. "Now what do we do?" Charmy asked. "We're Team Chaotix. Once we get a job, we finish the job. That's our policy." Vector said. "Exactly how many policies do we have?" Espio asked himself in his head.

The white fighter mechs raised their guns and fired ferociously to the detective team. Almost instantly, Espio swiftly jumped in front of his comrades to block the bullets with an extra large shuriken. "Maybe I should take over from here." Espio said. As the mech got ready to fire, Espio performed a hand sign and activated his invisibility. The mechs looked confusingly around the battleship in search of the chameleon ninja until. "Looking for me?" the mechs turned back to see Espio leaning against the wall, smirking. As the mechs turned with their guns aimed for him, Espio performed another hand sign and shouted "Release!" Secretly, Espio had placed special tags on the mechs bodies and was blow to bits. "Too easy." Espio said. Then all of a sudden, Espio swung his shuriken around to block an attack that was ahead for the back of his head. He looked to see that his new enemy was the purple mech from Hang Castle. "I don't know who you are, but I will not lose to you." Espio said. The two pushed each other away, but the mech bounced back and swung its claws. Espio quickly ducked kicked the mech straight up. "Forgive me, sensei." Espio thought. Espio then vanishes and reappears behind the mech in midair. He wraps his arms around the mechs body and pulls it straight down into the floor, jumping away just inches before reaching to floor.

"Wow! Espio is so cool!" Charmy exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! Well I'll show him!" Vector shouted. Vector dived recklessly into the battle and body slammed a few mechs. "Hah! Take that!" Vector exclaimed. What Vector didn't realize was that he was completely surrounded by mech, all aiming their guns to him. Vector tried to figure a way out of this and then, by some miracle, an idea hit him. "Look, a famous movie star!" Vector shouted. To everyone's eternal surprise, the mechs actually fell for it. Vector reeled back his head and then blew a gigantic flame from his mouth (**Don't ask me how. It was in the game) **to incinerate the mechs. "Never mess with Vector, super genius detective." Vector boasted as the ugly sunshine banner appeared again. Everyone sweat dropped. "He really needs to get rid of that." Espio thought. All of a sudden, Vector was pushed to the ground and was pinned. The crocodile looked behind him to catch sight of the green mech from Hang Castle. "You know, it never a good idea to mess with a croc." Vector said. Vector then turned his neck to its limits and opened his jaw over the mechs head before snapping it shut. "Because we always bite back." Vector said as he spat out the mech head.

Charmy was continuously cheering and clapping, clearly amused by the battles, that he failed to notice the group of mech behind him. He only realized that the mechs were there when he felt one of their guns to his back. "Uh...hi." Charmy turned and said nervously. Mechs finally unleashed their rampage, only to find their guns were completely empty. "Hah! You can't hurt me. You can't hurt me." Charmy sang. The mechs replied by raising their fists to him. "Uh...can we talk?" Charmy pleaded. He answer can in the form of the mechs piling on top of him and started to beat him up. "Guess not." Charmy said. Unknown to any of the mechs, Charmy snuck under the mechs and watched as they proceeded to beat each other up. Charmy laughed at the stupid mechs until a new enemy arrived. The new enemy was the yellow mech from Hang Castle. Charmy attitude suddenly change from childish to serious. This was it, the chance to prove what he was made of. Everything came down to the last bout. "Rock, paper, scissors." Charmy called out. Charmy chose scissors, while the mech chose paper. "I win!" Charmy cheered and the mechs head blew up. Espio sweat dropped. "That has got to be the strangest victory I have ever seen." Espio thought.

After the detective team defeated the mechs (most of them beating themselves), the crazy trio met up in the center of the new junk yard. "Hey, Charmy, did you see how I turned those oversize cans into scrape?" Vector asked, waiting to receive praise. But it never came. "Wow, Espio, you were so cool!" Charmy cheered. "It was nothing." Espio said coolly. "He's stealing my spot light again!" Vector thought angrily. Vector was prepared to kill the cool-headed ninja until a laser came out of nowhere and blasted the trio away a few feet. "What was that?" Vector asked as they got to their feet. Their gaze quickly land on the sight of a large, four-legged, crab-like machine with Eggman sitting at the controls. "Looks like we found him. Alright doc, the game is up!" Vector exclaimed. "You reign of evil ends here!" Espio shouted. "Yeah, you're going down!" Charmy screamed. "Enough of this! Espio, Vector, Charmy, you're time is up!" Eggman said as he activated his newest creation: the Egg-Genesis. "Hey! How come his name is in front of mine!?" Vector questioned. "Now's not the time, Vector." Espio said.

"All right team, prepare yourselves." Espio said as he reached for another shuriken. "There is no way I'm letting him hog all the glory." Vector thought. "Step aside, Espio. Let me show you how it's done." Vector shoved Espio away. "You're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" Espio asked. Vector gave of an odd battle cry and charged at the Egg-Genesis. "Yes, he is." Espio thought. "Hah! You think I can be defeated that easily?" Eggman said. The Egg-Genesis then opened up several compartments on one of its legs to fire a barrage of missiles. At the sight of missiles, Vector screamed for his life and tried to run away, but missiles already detonated. Vector was throw clear across the area and slammed straight into the steel wall. "Charmy, take care of Vector. I'll handle this." Espio instructed. "Roger!" Charmy saluted. Espio knew that he couldn't get Close if Eggman knew where he was, so he performed a hand sign to turn himself invisible. "Very clever, Espio. But not clever enough." Eggman said. Eggman activated the Egg-Genesis' thermal scanner and traced Espio's exact location. "Uh oh." Espio muttered. "Fire!" Eggman commanded. The Egg-Genesis fired a laser in front of Espio and the after shock of the blast flung Espio back to the same wall as Vector.

Espio landed face first into the wall and slumped to the ground, much to Vector's amusement. "Hahaha. Not so tough now, are you." Vector laughed. "Ugh, well that didn't work. Now what?" Espio asked. "Now you die." Eggman said as the Egg-Genesis moved closer to the group. "Well guys, there is only one thing we can do at a time like this. And that is to...sing!" Vector announced. Espio facefaulted into the floor while Charmy cheered. "What the hell!" Espio screamed as he picked himself up. "Trust me on this. When have I ever let you down?" Vector asked. "Do you want me to name them periodically or alphabetically?" Espio asked sarcastically. "Do we have any other choice?" Vector asked. "I guess not." Espio said in defeat. Espio somehow pulled out a samisen (Japanese guitar), Charmy pulled out a drum, and Vector somehow got a hold of a microphone stand. "Get ready for...CHAOTIX RECITAL! La-la-la, la-la." Vector sang, terribly. In fact, his sing was so terrible that the Egg-Genesis started to spark. "Self-destruct sequence in 3...2...1. Have a nice day." The computer said. "Ah phooey." Eggman said just before the Egg-Genesis blew up. Espio sweat dropped at the sight of the Egg-Genesis' destruction. "It's official. Nothing makes sense in this world anymore." Espio muttered.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy gathered around the destruction of the Egg-Genesis to see Eggman's limp body of the floor. "Do you think he is all right?" Charmy asked. The young bee's question was answered when Eggman's body reverted to a puddle of Silver ooze. "Guess it was a fake after all." Vector said as he walked away. "What do you mean "After all"?" Espio asked as he chased after the green croc. Unexpectedly, Team Chaotix and Team Knuckles met up together in front of a large steel door. "What are you doing here?" Charmy question. "We could ask you the same thing." Knuckles said. "Never mind that. I reprogrammed the walkie-talkie to trace our _friend's_ whereabouts. It's coming from inside here." Tails point to the door. "I have a pretty good idea who it is. Mind lending a hand, Knuckles?" Vector asked. "No problem." Knuckles replied. Knuckles and Vector proceeded to bang on the steel door until they broke it off its hinges. "Dr. Eggman, I presume." Vector said. To there surprise, the person that had been helping both teams was none other then Eggman. "What in the world!?" Espio exclaimed. "We'll take it from here." Vector told Knuckles. "Um...ok. Come on, guys." Knuckles said as he walked away with his team.

The trio stood there for a moment and watched their friends leave before their attention returned to Eggman. "You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" Eggman asked. "It's all a part of being a good detective." Vector said. "I never thought I would see the day. Vector is actually being smart." Espio thought. "Can't believe we were fooled that easily." Espio said out loud. "You're rotten!" Charmy exclaimed. "Hey hold on you guys! It's no trick! Besides, I plan on paying you! As soon as I conquer the world, I will PAY you!" Eggman proclaimed. There was a long and awkward silence. "You got a lot of nerve, promising something you don't have." Vector said as he cracked his knuckles. "Wait!" Eggman cried. "Take this mister bad man!" Charmy yelled as he attempted to charge at Eggman. "Hold on, Charmy. Think about it. If it wasn't Eggman who was trying to conquer the world, then who?" Espio questioned. Eggman looked to the floor in shame, meaning he had something to do with it. Eggman hesitated for a moment before saying "It was..."

At the top of the tower on the blue battleship, the six puddles of ooze came to life and formed together to form one whole being. "The power of Chaos' data is impressive. To be able to split into separate individual beings. He doesn't realize what kind of power he holds." The entity said. The enigma looked down to gaze upon Amy and Kumori chasing Sonic and Shadow all around the battleship. The enigma looked to the side to see the Recter was also there and he looked ready to strike. "Though I must admit, they have become much more powerful since I scanned their data. They were not only able to defeat my machines, but they have also learned to work together and become even stronger. But in the end, it is futile." The enigma said. The enigma's blood red eye stared intently at the blue blur below him. "Finally, after three years of waiting, my revenge will be complete. Today you will perish, Sonic, my loathsome copy." The enigma clutched his fist. The final battle was upon them.

**Team Chaotix**

Team Chaotix...

Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy  
And you'd live to see another day  
But now you'd never manage, boy, you'd be brain-damaged  
Just to think that you could get away

The power has arrived in a dream team  
A force where one and one makes three  
And when the trail's gone cold and the lies have been told  
This crew will find what you can't see

Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies  
And the ninja stars fly, too  
The muscle is Vector, the karma collector  
And is sworn to fight for you

Team Chaotix!  
They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix!  
Their directive's trackin' down your crime

Come along for the ride  
Truth can run but not hide for long  
The game is on now

Remember when stealin' used to be a good deal  
And when the crooked life would always pay?  
Well, now that the team's in town, that's all gone underground  
But it's a worry to this very day

A challenge has been issued by the Eggman  
This mission's gonna need them all  
And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim  
These three are gonna heed his call

Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishin' out first sting  
And the green one cheers them on  
Espio is clearly ready to go  
Run down who'd do you wrong

Team Chaotix!  
They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix!  
Their directive's trackin' down your crime

Come along for the ride  
Team Chaotix!  
Truth can run but not hide for long  
The game is on

Team Chaotix!  
Sonic Heroes, what your problem needs  
Team Chaotix!  
Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed

There's no way you can win  
Team Chaotix!  
If it's trouble you're in  
Chaotix!  
They're gonna kick your...

Team Chaotix!

* * *

**Finally, the Chapter you have been waiting for. Next Chapter: Metal's Revenge**

**Please, read and review.**


	24. Metal's Revenge

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twenty-Two: Metal's Revenge

"Sonic, come back!" Amy called to the blue blur. "No way!" Sonic exclaimed as he tried to run faster. Unfortunately, since he was on a battleship three thousand feet in the air, he didn't have much room to run. "What about that date you promised!?" Amy shouted. "I said some other time!" Sonic replied. Sonic was still be pursued by the love struck hedgehog. Shadow was caught by Kumori a while ago and was being beaten by the furious prototype. But there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Sonic was no longer being chased by Amy. The bad news, it was because an unknown enemy kicked the hero hedgehog in the side of the face. Sonic sat up to find that the one that attacked him was Recter Rose. "Uh oh." Sonic muttered. "There's no where to run, Sonic! It's time we end this once and for all!" Rector yelled. Recter charged at Sonic and swung his fist down to the floor. Lucky, Sonic back flipped in time to avoid the attack being a part of the hole in the floor that Recter's fist created. "You can't run forever." Recter said. Meanwhile, Amy was watching silently as Recter and Sonic fought their battle. Her silence was ended when she uttered a single word. "Recter?"

Sonic couldn't even get close to the red hedgehog as he was sending jabs left and right. Sonic knew that one hit would be the end for him. Too bad for Sonic, Recter had planned ahead and was pushing Sonic back into a steel wall. It was only when he reached the wall that he had defeated. "You're finished." Recter proclaimed as he reeled his fist back. But before he could even throw the punch, Amy suddenly ran up to Recter from behind and wrapped him into a loving hug. Recter suddenly halted. This feeling felt so...familiar. "Please...don't do it, big brother." Amy cried. Recter now knew who it was. "Amy?" Recter asked as he turned back to her. Recter couldn't believe it. After three years of searching, he had finally found his little sister. "Amy, I can't believe it's you. You've grown." Recter happily said. "Yeah, I am now a full-fledged woman." Amy said. "I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kill him." Recter pointed to Sonic. "You can't, Recter! I love him!" Amy exclaimed. "What?! After he kidnapped you three years ago?!" Recter yelled at the top of his lungs. "But I never kidnapped Amy." Sonic said. "Yeah right. Well, if it wasn't you. Then who was it?" Recter questioned. "That would be me."

Recter looked to where the voice came from, only to receive a metal foot to the face that sent him back several feet. "Recter!" Amy screamed. Amy, Sonic, and the rest Team Hedgehog/Rose ran to his side. "You all right?" Shadow asked. "Anyone get the license off that truck?" Recter said in a daze. Sonic looked over to Recter's attack, only to receive the shock of a lifetime. The attack and mastermind behind this whole adventure was none other then...Metal Sonic. Only this time, he was different. His structure was taller, stronger body armor, and had five spikes on the back of his head with white highlights. His red metal shoes were pointed; he also had black shoulder blades, a spiked belt, gauntlets, and a black, flowing cape around his waist. Needless to say, he was completely different then before. "Metal? Is that you?" Sonic asked in shock. Amy was also shocked, but the others just looked in confusion. "Who is that?" Silver asked. "I have no clue." Shadow replied.

"It's good to see that you memory is still as sharp after all these years." Metal said. "What happened to you?" Sonic asked. "Well, I have Shadow and Silver to thank for that. Because of the chaos control they were able to produce, I was able to travel back in time to the point when Solaris was created. It was there I was able to find the means of obtaining this new power." Metal explained. Silver held a shocked expression on his face. This guy, Metal Sonic, was able to remember Solaris. "So you remember everything about Solaris?" Silver asked. "I remember everything about him and you, Silver. I know for a fact you come from the future and that you are the descendent of Sonic and Amy." Metal said. There was an awkward silence for a moment until. "WHAT!!!" Sonic and Recter yelled. "Uh...surprise?" Silver said nervously. Amy cheered happily knowing that she would marry Sonic one day, Sonic looked like he was having a nervous breakdown, and Recter was attepting to strangle Sonic. "So tell us, are you the one behind all this?" Blaze cut straight to the point. "You don't miss a beat, do you? Yes, I am the one who created all this. The mechs, the battleships, all mine. Now only one thing stands between me and total conquest. And now I shall deal with it." Metal said in a sinister manner.

To everyone's surprise, Metal Sonic lifted over a hundred destroyed mechs over his head using his new psychokinetic abilities. "But how can he do that?" Blaze questioned. "It's quiet simple. During you're little adventure, I have been secretly scanning your abilities and copying them. Everything you know, I now." Metal said. And to prove his point, Metal Sonic ignited his claws with his new Pyrokinetic powers. But before he could even reach the surprised heroes. A large wave of water splashed over Metal and extinguished his flames and Rouge came from out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, forcing him to drop the mechs. The water wave then shifted around before taking the form of Chaos. "Chaos!" Silver exclaimed. "So you're still here." Metal said. The sound of a gun reloading was heard by Metal as he turned around. But the minute he turned around, Metal was shot relentlessly by Omega at close range. "Primary target: eliminated!" Omega stated. Unfortunately, things were never that easy. Metal suddenly rose up and transformed his hands into guns similar to Omega's. Metal pointed his guns at Metal's chest and let all hell loose. Omega collapsed from the assault as Meta reverted his claws to their original form. "Pathetic." Metal stated.

"Well look who it is." Metal looked over to the side to find Team Babylon, Knuckles, and Chaotix all gathered together. "So you fools wish to perish as well." Metal said. "Hey, we beat you before and we can do it again." Knuckles proclaimed. "If that's true, then prove it." Metal challenged. "Let's all attack at once!" Jet said. "Get him!" Charmy shouted. The three teams all jumped at once and piled one the insidious machine. "We got him!" Strom cheered. "So you think." Metal said. All of a sudden, I a mighty feat of power, Metal lifted all three teams with one hand and threw them ten feet away. "Hmm. The combined strength of Knuckles, Storm, and Vector is truly impressive." Metal uttered. Metal suddenly felt an electric shock to his back and turned to face the source. Eggman had returned to his Egg-mobile and faced off against Metal himself. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Metal said. Using the Combined speed of the four fastest hedgehogs, Metal zipped past Eggman and Sliced the Egg-mobile in half. "Now to finish what I started." Metal said as he reached for Eggman.

Suddenly, Metal raised his gauntlet to block Recter's incoming kick. Metal flipped his claws and captured Recter's foot. "You dare to challenge my power as well?" Metal questioned. "Nobody uses me and gets away with it!" Recter stated. Recter threw a right hook to Metal's head, but the menacing robot caught it with his other claw. Recter reeled back his other foot and brought it to Metal's head. Unfortunately, Metal brought up his gauntlet to block the blow. It was then that Recter found an opening in metal's defense. "Gotcha now." Recter smirked. Recter reeled back his remaining limp and nailed it into Metal's chest. Metal staggered back for a moment before he realized that Recter was and to blow his head off. "That's enough!" Metal exclaimed. Just as Recter was about to drive his fist into Metal's skull, the blue machine jabbed its two claws into Recter's shoulder. "But...how?" Recter asked as his arm went limp. "You didn't think I wasn't expecting your betrayal. While you were fighting Sonic, I copied your data along with his." Metal explained. Metal reeled back his fist for a moment, but then jumped away as Sonic used his homing attack on the spot where Metal was. "You alright?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Recter replied.

Metal back flipped twenty feet away from the nineteen heroes and Eggman and stared at them intently. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but I think its time we end this." Metal said. With an impressive leap, Metal Sonic himself bounded towards the top of the rod of the Eggman tower. Dark clouds covered the sky as lightening filled the air. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. All life forms, bow before your new master!" Metal commanded. Metal then commands the lightning to strike at his location and destroy the tower along with him. "Did we win?" Cream asked. "I don't think so." Wave said. And she was right. Just as quickly as the tower was destroyed, a blue vortex sucked up the parts and bonded them together. The parts formed a large sphere below a giant chest connected to a crab-like claw, a spiked claw, and a spiked spine. And finally, Metal Sonic transformed to become a gigantic spiked dragon head that looked similar to Perfect Chaos with two vertical eyes. Metal Sonic had transformed into one of his most ferocious forms: Metal Madness. "And now, the world is mine to conquer!" Metal Madness roared.

Down below the metal monstrosity, Sonic and the other heroes watched in horror of Metal Sonic's transformation. "Metal Sonic has used the Solaris program to finally transform!" Eggman exclaimed. Just as he said that, Eggman's mech army started running like the cowards they were, but the heroes paid no attention to them. "We've got to find a way to stop him!" Rouge exclaimed. "It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data to transform himself and is super strong. ARGH...If only we had the seven chaos emeralds!" Eggman screamed. As if on command, Sonic held out the green chaos emerald, Amy held the Blue emerald, Jet held the yellow emerald, Chaos held the white emerald, Knuckles held the light blue emerald, and Espio held the purple emerald. "Ah man, we're one short." Sonic said. Then all of a sudden, Recter held out his hand to reveal the red chaos emerald. "Where did you get that" Knuckles asked. "I found it after I defeated you." Recter answered.

"Even with the emerald's power, our chances for victory are slim! It would take a miracle!" Eggman exclaimed. "Just leave that to me, doc." Sonic said. "Sonic, no!" Amy cried, but was cut off. "Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun." Shadow said. "There is no way I am going to be left out of this." Silver said. "I wouldn't even think about it." Sonic smirked. "Ok, you guys. We'll buy you some time so that you can access your super forms." Chaos said. "All right then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the power of..." "Hold it!" Silver cut him off. "What?" Sonic asked. "That's my line." Silver said. "Oh, then go ahead." Sonic said. "All right, guys. Let show this creep the true power of team work!" Silver shouted. The heroes cheered and ran off to face Metal Madness. All except for Amy. "For good luck." Amy said before she kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed for a moment until Recter gave him a look that clearly said 'I'm watching you'. "This is going to be a long day." Sonic sighed.

* * *

**Next up, the grand final to an epic tale. Next Chapter: Together, we stand strong**

**Please, read and review.**


	25. Metal's Wrath

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Good news: I have decided to extend the final battle and split it into to chapters. The true final chapter will be after this.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Metal's Wrath

"Why bother trying to defy me? My conquest is imminent!" Metal Madness proclaimed as his vertically eyes gazed at the fifteen meddlesome heroes that surrounded him. "Eggman said his transformation is not complete yet." Espio informed his team. "Incomplete freak!" Charmy exclaimed. "This is our chance. Let's get him!" Vector ordered. Metal Madness swatted at Charmy, who was annoyingly buzzing around his head. But the bee was too small to catch. "Hold still, you worthless pest!" Metal Madness demanded. "Ha-ha, you can't catch me." Charmy taunted. But while Charmy kept Metal Madness preoccupied, Vector curled Espio into a ball and reel his arm back. "Sure you can handle this?" Vector asked. "Yes, just leave it to me." Espio assured him. With his massive strength, Vector hurled Espio towards Metal Madness' head. Espio quickly uncurled and performed a series of hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Espio took a deep breath and then breathed out a large ball of flames headed for Metal Madness. Unfortunately, a metal tail came from out of nowhere and blocked the fireball. "What?" Espio questioned. Metal Madness' top eye caught sight of Espio and swatted him away with his tail. Espio dropped down on Vector and Metal Madness finally swatted Charmy away. "Insignificant pests." Metal Madness said.

"Looks like the idiot trio could use our help." Wave said. "Then what do you say we give it to them." Jet said. "Right, boss!" Storm saluted. The Babylon Rogue's break into a run before throwing their Gear out in front. The thieving birds jump to land on the gear and make their way to Metal Madness. "Hahaha. More worthless victims." Metal Madness said. Jet and Storm circled left around Metal Madness, while Wave circled left. Unfortunately, Metal saw this tactic coming and gripped his crab-like claw around Wave. Metal Madness held Wave to his dragon face and said "Time to die." Metal Madness opened his jaw and held Wave above before dropping her. Wave was only inches away from being Metal Madness' lunch until. "TIME BREAK!" Jet shouted. Time froze as Jet swiftly caught Wave in his arms just in time. When time was restored, Storm came out of nowhere and delivered a ferocious uppercut to Metal madness' head. Too bad Metal Madness recovered quickly and caught Storm with his spiked claw. "You are really beginning to annoy me." Metal Madness said. Metal Madness pulled back his claw and launched Storm straight ahead. Wave was enjoying being in her hero's arms until Storm landed on the two love bird and dropped them to the ground. "Typical." Wave complained. "What happened?" Storm asked. Wave bashed him over the head.

"Anymore challengers that wish to perish?" Metal Madness boasted. "Why don't you try us on for size?!" Metal Madness looked over to see Knuckles, Tails, and Cream ready to fight. "You must be joking." Metal Madness laughed. "You won't be laughing when your scrape!" Knuckles yelled. "Then come." Metal Madness challenged. Knuckles bashed his fists together to activate his echidna blood ability while Tails and Cream took to the skies. "Now, Cream!" Tails shouted. Tails reached for his backpack and threw a mess of explosive rings and Cream threw her chao at the metal monster. Unfortunately, Metal Madness' armor proved to be too strong and was left without a scratch. "Is that all? That was-AHH!" Metal Madness screamed in pain as Knuckles drove his burning fist into Metal Madness' torso. "Not so tough, now are you?" Knuckles mocked. In blinding rage, Metal Madness knocked Tails and Cream away with his claws and whipped Knuckles with his tail. "You will pay for your insolence." Metal Madness said as he opened up his crab-like claw. Metal pointed his claw to the small group and shot out a stream of fire. Not having enough time to get away, Knuckles willingly jumped in front of the flames. "Knuckles!" Cream screamed as she watched her friend collapsed from the attack, covered in scorch marks.

"Knuckles!" Rogue screamed as she quickly ran to his side, followed close by Omega and Chaos. "Rouge lifted Knuckles burned body into her arms wept openly for him. "You knucklehead!" Rouge cried. "What a foolish decision. Risking his life for those worms. How idiotic." Metal Madness said. "Oh boy, he's done it now." Chaos muttered. "I'll turn you to scrape!" Rouge flared before jumping recklessly to Metal Madness. Metal Madness swiped his spiked claw down to Rouge, but the white bat quickly jumped back and opened her wings to take flight. Rouge flew atop Metal Madness' Spiked head and spun downward to perform her signature attack. "SCREW KICK!" Rouge screeched. Rouge drilled into Metal Madness' head, giving him one massive headache. Metal roared as he used Chaos' ability to create a mechanical arm to catch Rouge's foot. "I've had enough of your foolishness." Metal Madness said. The metal arm started swinging Rouge in circles before throwing her down to the group. Luckily, Chaos stretched his arm to catch the bat and gently set her down next to Knuckles. "You stay here and take care of your boyfriend. Omega and I will take over from here." Chaos said. Rouge offered no argument and stayed behind as he team took charged at Metal Madness.

"When will you fools learn that you can never win?" Metal Madness questioned. "I may have a brain, but I don't use it very often." Chaos said. There was an awkward silence. "That didn't come out right, did it?" Chaos asked. "Negative!" Omega replied. "Very well. I will no longer hold back." Metal Madness said. Metal Madness swung his tail to the two, only to have it caught by Omega's impressive strength. "Primary target captured!" Omega stated. "So you think." Metal Madness said. Metal Madness swung his tail out of Omega's grip and swatted him into a nearby wall. "That can't be good." Chaos said. "It isn't." Metal Madness said. Chaos returned his attention to Metal Madness just in time to avoid the spiked claw aimed for him. "Whew, that was a close one." Chaos said. "It doesn't end there." Metal Madness said. Just then, Metal Madness lifted one of his claws and fired it like a missile. Chaos was surprised by the attack and had no time to avoid it. The second the missile came in contact, Chaos was frozen in a sphere of ice. "It is an impossibility for me to lose." Metal Madness said. But just as fast as he was frozen, the ice was reduced to a puddle. Chaos body was literally boiling before it returned to its normal state. "You forgot that I can change my body temperature." Chaos said. Metal Madness ignored his comment and swung his tail to knock Chaos away.

Metal Madness had defeated twelve of the troublesome heroes, which left only the all girl team. "Now, where are they?" Metal Madness questioned. His question was answered when two hard objects and a burning sensation hit his back. Metal Madness turned around to face Amy, Blaze, and Kumori. "Please. If the others couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can?" Metal Madness questioned. "We're different from the others. We're tougher." Kumori boasted. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Blaze whispered. "If that's what you think, then prove it." Metal Madness challenged. Kumori gladly accepted the challenged and curled into her ball form to se a homing attack. Metal Madness merely swiped his claw to push Kumori through the wall nearby. Metal Madness felt a burning sensation in his back and turned his head completely around to see Blaze creating a fiery tornado in his back. "How futile." Metal Madness said. Metal Madness whipped his tail and knocked Blaze to the side like she was nothing. "All of Sudden, Amy jumped from out of nowhere and Brought her Piko-Piko Hammer down on the dragon head. The force of Amy's attack was so strong that it left a major dent in his head. "You'll pay for that." Metal Madness said as he pounded Amy down to the steel floor.

Amy attempted to get back to her feet, only to fall back t her needs. "Now I will have my revenge for the misery you caused me three years ago." Metal Madness said. Metal Madness raised his tail and brought it down on the pink hedgehog. Amy closed her eyes and covered her head to await the final blow, but it never came. Amy opened her eyes to see Recter holding Metal Madness' tail. "You ok?" Recter asked. "Yeah." Amy replied. Metal Madness tried to pry his tail from Recter, but the red hedgehog wouldn't let go. "Release me!" Metal Madness demanded. "Whatever you say." Recter said. In an amazing feat of strength, Recter pulled the tail and ripped it off. Metal Madness roared in horrid pain. "Now to finish this." Recter said as he threw the tail away. Recter charged in fury to the metallic monster until Metal Madness launched the spikes on his back. Recter screeched to a halt as the spikes surrounded him and created a dome of crystal spikes. "Recter!" Amy cried. "He's finished." Metal Madness stated. But just when he thought he had one, Recter crashed through the floor and aimed directly at Metal Madness' chest. "Take this!" Recter yelled. Recter drove a punch to Metal Madness' chest that crashed straight through him to create a big gapping hole.

Recter jumped straight back to land in front of the fifteen Heroes as the watched Metal Madness' mechanical body went limp. "Looks like we didn't need that blue idiot's help after all." Recter said. "Ha-ha-ha-ha." Metal's laughter echoed though the air. All of a sudden, Metal Madness' body reactivated and gave out a mighty roar. "You thought you had defeated me. Think again." Metal Madness laughed. Then, to everyone's surprise, the hole and all of the injuries instantly healed. "Ok, what's going on here?" Jet questioned. "Hahaha, it's really quite simple. While you were 'defeating me', I was secretly absorbing your chaos energy." Metal Madness explained. "WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. "And now I have enough power to complete my transformation." Metal Madness roared. Metal Madness commanded the lightning to strike him again as he once again transformed. Metal Madness sprouted claw-like wings from the sphere on his lower body and detached himself from the battleship. Metal Madness had become Metal Overlord. "How fitting for a Metal Overlord to rule an Metal Empire." Metal Overlord laughed as he flew into the sky. "Now what?" Chaos asked. "It's up to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver now." Blaze said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had been watching the entire battle from below and witnessed Metal Overlord's transformation and departure into the sky. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Sonic commented. "I suggest we hurry up and transform before he causes anymore damage." Shadow said. "Hey Silver, did we ever transform during the whole 'Solaris' thing?" Sonic asked, having no memory of the Solaris incident. "I'll tell you everything when this is over." Silver said. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gathered around and placed their hands together as the chaos emeralds floated above their heads. The seven chaos emerald began circling around the trio, filling them with the positive energies of chaos. And for the first time since Solaris, the trio of hedgehogs became Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. "Let's rock and roll!" Sonic cheered. Shadow and Silver nodded their heads in agreement. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took of into the sky for the final battle with Metal Overlord.

* * *

**Finally, the final battle is upon us. This time I promise, the next chapter is the final one.**

**Please, read and review**


	26. Together, We Stand Strong

**SONIC HEROES**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

I would like to thank my master, Kiba Sniper, and the following for supporting this story: bluerose595, sonicliveson, Tsunami the Striker, Stormshark, anime2videogames, The All Real Numbers Symbol, and darknessbounty

Chapter Twenty-Six: Together, We Stand Strong

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver flew high into the air until they came face-to-face with one of their most powerful enemies: Metal Sonic. Not long ago, Metal Sonic used the data he copied to become Metal Madness and absorbed the chaos energy of the heroes to become Metal Overlord "Long time, no see, Sonic, my loathsome copy." Metal Overlord said. "Hey, who are you calling a copy, you fake!" Sonic exclaimed. "I don't know, I might have to agree with him, faker." Shadow joked. "Hey! Who's side are you on?!" Sonic yelled. "Can we focus here? We have to stop this monstrosity before he causes anymore damage." Silver reminded them. "He's right, let's get our heads in the game." Sonic said. "It is no use. I have copied your data, I have absorbed your friend's chaos, and I have obtained my perfect form. I am unstoppable!" Metal Overlord proclaimed with a thunderous roar. "We'll just see about that." Shadow said as the three charged at the insane robot. "They're doomed." Metal Overlord said.

Sonic flew above Metal Overlords dragon head, while Shadow and Silver flew to both sides near his wings. "Let's get him! SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted. "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow yelled. "PYSCHIC SCREW!" Silver exclaimed. The three attacks moved in close to Metal Overlord's body, but all of a sudden, a thick wall of ice surrounded the metal demons body to block them all. "What in the world?" Silver questioned. "It would seem that Chaos' data comes in more handy then I first thought." Metal Overlord said from within the icy barrier. Just then, the ice barrier shattered to pieces and scattered around the area. Sonic tried to move as fast as he could, but because he was not as fast in the air as he is on the ground, he was hit by the shards. Shadow conjured up a series of chaos spears to annihilate the shards, but there were too many to keep up with and flew back as the shards hit. Silver created a barrier with his psychokinetic powers, but since the ice was made from pure chaos, the shards passed through the barrier and struck Silver. "You cannot hope to defeat me. I am invincible." Metal Overlord boasted. "I'll never give up!" Sonic shouted as he charged at Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord summoned a series of ice bullets, but Sonic reverted to his ball form to crash through them to strike at the monstrosity's chest.

"Ugh! Lucky shot! And specking of shots." Metal Overlord said. Just then the spikes on Metal Overlord's back launched themselves towards the heroes. "Watch out!" Sonic tried to warn, but it was too late. The second, the ice came within contact of Sonic and Shadow, the two were instantly frozen solid. Luckily, Silver saw this coming and used his Psychokinetic powers to grab the spikes and crash them together. "Now for the others." Silver said. Using his powers, Silver crushed the ice and set his comrades free from their prisons. "Thanks, Silver. Hey, where's Metal?" Sonic asked. The three looked around and saw that Metal Overlord had disappeared. "I've got you now." The trio looked back to see Metal Overlord hold one of the red battleships over his head. "Now die!" Metal Overlord yelled as he threw the battleship. "Leave this to me." Shadow said. Shadow flew straight at the battleship until he was only three feet away. Red chaos energy began to form around his body until he let it loose with his most powerful attack. "CHAOS BLAST!!!" Shadow yelled. The entire battleship was completely engulfed by the red blast and disappeared. "It's all over Metal! You lose!" Sonic announced. "Not yet! I still have one trick up my sleeve. CHAOS CONTROL!" Metal Overlord called as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?!" Sonic panicked. "He was able to copy chaos control from just watching our battles. This is not going to be easy." Shadow said. "How right you are." The trio of super powered hedgehogs turned back to see Metal Overlord just in time to avoid his spiked claw. "Give it up. You can't win." Metal Overlord boasted. "We don't know the meaning of the word 'give up'!" Sonic exclaimed. "It means to surrender." Metal Overlord explained. "Now you know." Shadow chuckled. "It looks like we only have one option left." Silver said. "You don't mean...?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Silver answered. "Then lets get started. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hold them together, one on top of the other. Silver gathered all his super chaos energy at once in between his hand and lunged it at hedgehog balls. "SUPER PHYCHIC SHOT!" the three shouted as one. Sonic and Shadow were spinning in a simultaneous motion to create a large golden ball. Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord raised both his claws to block the attack, but the force of the attack was too strong for him to hold back. Eventually, Metal Overlord gave in and could only watch as the golden ball passed straight through him. Metal Overlord let out a roar of pain as his body was shattered and his wing were destroyed. "NO!!! But why?! I had it all! I am the ultimate overlord: Metal Sonic! I am the REAL Sonic!" Metal Overlord roared as he passed through the clouds below.

* * *

Metal Overlord's body crashed onto the red battleship and the entire body was destroyed, except for the head. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver landed in front of the Metal dragon head and reverted back to their natural fur color. The metal head transformed back into Metal Sonic's neo form (**Personally, I prefer his neo form better then his CD form, so it stays**). "It's no use. I don't understand. I copied your data, I absorbed your chaos, a used the power of Solaris. But still...why? Why can't I defeat you?!" Metal screamed. "Don't you know, Metal? We're heroes and heroes always win." Sonic said as the clouds parted to reveal the shining sun. Metal pounded his fist into the floor, which sparked in pain. During the attack, Metal's right arm and left leg were seriously damaged. "Sonic!" the heroes looked over to see the friends head to them with Amy and Recter out in front. "Anytime you want a rematch, let me know. I'll be waiting." Sonic said to Metal and ran off. "Sonic, what about our date?!" Amy yelled as she chased after her blue hero. "DATE!!! You are so dead, hedgehog! Get back here, Amy. There is no way you going out on a date!" Recter yelled as he chased after his little sister. 

"Hahaha! Sonic will never learn." Shadow laughed. "SHADOW!!!" Kumori yelled. "Might as well end this." Shadow thought. Kumori stormed up to Shadow with a pissed off look on her face and her fists raised into the air. "Shadow, I'm gonna..." she was cut off. "We should get going before it gets too dark." Shadow said. Kumori's pissed off face was replaced by one of curiosity. "Too dark for what?" Kumori asked "Our date, of course. Now, shall we go?" Shadow said as he held out his arm. Kumori screamed in joy and latched herself to Shadow's and walked away. "We should get going." Silver said as Blaze walked up to him. "But don't the others want to know what happened during the Solaris incident?" Blaze asked. "And that's exactly why we a leaving. Sonic already had a heart attack when I told him about our relation. Imagine what would happen if I tell him that he kissed Amy." Silver said. Blaze took a moment to think about the consequences and trust me, they didn't look good. "Let's get out of here." Blaze said. Silver nodded his head and the two stealthily tried to sneak away from the others.

Chaos was speaking with Knuckles, who had remarkably recovered quickly, and were discussing about Chaos. "So your saying you know where the real Chaos is?" Chaos asked about his original. "Yeah, he lives on Angel Island." Knuckles answered. "Specking of which, I guess I'll go take someone else's treasure." Rouge said as she walked past them. "Rouge, wait." Knuckles asked. Rouge looked back, only to find Knuckles down on one knee in front of her. "What are you doing?" Rouge asked. "Rouge the Bat..." Knuckles reached behind his back to pull out the brown clothed object. Knuckles opened the cloth to reveal a beautiful golden diamond ring. "...will you marry me?" Knuckles popped the question. Rouge was shocked. Knuckles, her most hated rival, actually asked her to marry him. Rouge kneeled down to Knuckles, eye brimming with tears, and said "Of course I will, you Knuckles head." Knuckles slipped the ring on Rouge's finger and hugged her for a moment in happiness. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop taking the Master Emerald." Rouge said before she flew away. "Hey! Chaos we have to catch her." Knuckles said. "Why?" Chaos asked. "That's where the real Chaos is." Knuckles said. "Get back here, you thief!" Chaos yelled and the two chased after the, now engaged, bat.

"Well, there's no treasure. Now what do we do?" Wave asked. "I think our first priority should be to find a way off this ship." Jet said. "But how?" Storm asked. The sight then laid on the Tornado III that Tails brought and they all grinned devilishly. "We should get going, Cream." Tails said. "Ok." Cream answered. The two were headed for the Tornado III until they not there." We'd it go?!" Tails screamed for his prized creation. It was only then that the two children noticed that the Babylon Rogue's were leaving with Tails plane. "Hey! Get back here with my plane!" Tails yelled as he chased after his plane. "Tails, wait for me!" Cream screamed as she chased after Tails. "Guess that's it for this case." Vector said. "But what about our money?" Charmy asked. "We almost forgot." Espio said. Eggman tried to sneak away, but Team Chaotix caught him. "That slime ball!" Vector yelled. "Get him!" Charmy exclaimed. "He won't get away." Espio said. After realizing he had been caught by Team Chaotix, Eggman quickly bolted. "Get back here!" the team shouted simultaneously.

Metal Sonic slowly raised himself up to his feet, clutching the damage done to his arm. Metal then came face-to-face with Omega's guns. "Target sighted! Preparing to eliminate!" Omega stated. "You can't destroy me. You wish to destroy Eggman's robots. I was created by his descendent, Eggman Nega, two hundred years from now." Metal explained. Omega confirmed Metal's logic and dropped his weapons. The two robots gazed to the side to find the army of mechs that were slowly returning. "But as for them, you can do with them as you please." Metal said as he slowly limped away, hearing the sounds of the mechs destruction. "Ha-ha-ha-ha. If they thought I was trouble, just wait until they meet the Dark Rulers." Metal said. Metal the caught sight of a large shadow coming from one of the nearby towers. Metal looked up to the tower to catch the sight of Nazo just seconds before he disappeared. "It will begin very soon. And the fate of this world will be determined." Metal said.

* * *

Eggman had just barely slipped by Team Chaotix hours ago and was wandering aimlessly around the ruins of his great fleet. "I can't believe that cursed robot betrayed me. I knew I should have turned him into scrape the moment he first lost to Sonic." Eggman complained. Eggman stopped in front of a deactivated mech head and kicked it away in frustration. Unfortunately, the mech head bounced off the wall and made contact with his own head. To make matters worse, when Eggman fell to the floor, he literally fell through the floor. "AAAHHH!" Eggman yelled before landing with a loud thud. Eggman reached for an object for support, but when he did, a small cylinder nearby glowed bright blue. Eggman noticed that the object he grabbed was a control console and there was an object in the cylinder. "What is that?" Eggman questioned. He question was quickly answered when the broke through the glass and jumped out in front of Eggman. The object was in fact a robot that looked exactly like Metal Sonic, (**in his neo form**) only his spikes were curved back, his armor was black, his highlights were red, his cape was white, and his eyes were blue. "You have activated me and as such, that makes you my master." The robot said as he bowed to Eggman. "Great, but who are you?" Eggman asked. "My name is..." 

"Mecha Shadow."

* * *

What goes up must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinnin' upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound

I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page  
Breakin' through your crazy maze  
Like a laser beam, my eye's on you

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm, it's getting close  
Headed your way

Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade

I won't even hesitate  
A second left to alter fate  
Try to strike, but a bit too late  
I've got you hooked by my own bait

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm, it's getting close  
Headed your way

Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade

You can get there, ain't no doubt  
As the words spill from the mouth  
Of the hero

I can chase another day  
Fight you all the way  
Like a hero

And together we stand strong no matter how  
No one can bring us down  
Hey!

Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade

Sonic Heroes, Heroes, Heroes

Sonic Heroes, Heroes, Heroes  
Give us a reason and we're on our way

**THE END...for now**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, but i can assure you that there is plenty more to come, so stay tuned.**

**Please, read and review**


End file.
